Zen (Being Redone)
by TsukikoUchu
Summary: This story is no longer in the works, i'm going to write a completely new version of this story :( as i find it difficult to jump in where i left off on rewriting what i have so far
1. Prologue

"Are you ready to do this Sakura, Yamato" Tsunade questioned holding up her hands, all of them had crowded in her office, the place the jutsu was to be used, the now seven year old pinkette and brunette raised their heads and nodded together resolutely.

Sasuke bit his cheek harshly and tasted blood, but he ignored it as Tsunade flew through a set of hand signs, they could all feel the sense of urgency in the air as Black Zetsu made his attack on the Leaf Village in order to get to him and Naruto.

Naruto clenched his eyes shut as the window of the Hokage's office shattered showering pieces of glass everywhere and onto them, his eyes opened a moment later just as Tsunade finished her hand signs, "Ninja Art: Reverse Time Travel Jutsu" she called and a swirling blue portal opened.

Kakashi jumped forward hand already filled with chakra from his favorite jutsu chidori, slamming it into one of the white Zetsu clones that had been created "Keep going, I'll keep them occupied" he shouted kicking a few of the white clones out the window to the street below.

Off in the distance screams of fear sounded as a building exploded, they knew instantly it was the hospital, they'd get no medical help, Tsunade hurriedly placed her hands on Sakura and Yamato's tiny shoulders that already had their packs strapped across their shoulders.

"Remember Sakura, Yamato, only you two can save us now" she smiled honey brown eyes showing how proud she was of her apprentice and tears filled Sakura's emerald eyes as she turned and buried her face in her stomach.

Muffled sniffles filled the air as time slowed down "I promise Tsunade-shishou that you'll get the happiness you deserve, Yamato-taichou and I that is" Sakura lifted her head tears streaming down her cheeks as the brunette gave her a kind smile.

Before his onyx eyes locked with those of the ones he'd served to protect "We will succeed Lady Tsunade, Black Zetsu will fall" Yamato vowed grasping Sakura's hand and squeezing it tightly, just as Sasuke's body went flying towards them.

He coughed out blood, probably from the force of the blow "Sakura, I know I've been a jerk, and this is probably the last thing you want to hear from me, but I always liked you" Sasuke smiled blood trickling down his chin.

Then he was up on his feet again pulling his sword from it's sheath and hacking through several White Zetsu Clones, as Tsunade turned towards the blue portal and created some more hand signs placing hand made seals all around the outside of it to take two of her precious people back in time.

"Sakura-chan" Naruto's obnoxious voice shouted over the loud noises in the office as another explosion shook the ground and the building they were in "Don't Be Afraid To Fall In Love" he shouted blue eyes narrowed in determination as he shoved a Rasengan into a White Zetsu Clone.

"Yeah Ugly, Yamato-taichou, we are counting on you to make things right for us" Sai's voice cut through the air drawing ink art rapidly and using his signature jutsu to help out his team, only those from Team Seven and Team Kakashi were there in the office.

Her eyes burned and only Yamato holding her hand tightly prevented her from turning around and throwing herself in front of the teenager who took a kunai to the back, Kakashi was already gone, having been impaled on a piece of glass.

And then suddenly hands were on their shoulders and they were being shoved through the portal, the last thing either Yamato or Sakura saw, was Tsunade getting pierced through the chest with a spear, "Good luck" the blonde choked out and then nothing, her entire world went dark.

Naruto and Sasuke, Sai and Kakashi already gone, the time portal having closed leaving them the only ones left, were the next to go and Kaguya was once again unleashed to wreak havoc on the ninja world, only this time there were no saviors and soon it was completely obliterated.

-Flashback to 1 Year Ago-

She'd been called to Tsunade's office in the middle of the night, Sakura slipped her feet into the open toed sandals and exited her apartment, following the anbu through the darkened streets to the Hokage Tower to the honey eyed blonde's office.

When they entered, Yamato was sat to the side in another chair, and the anbu that had escorted her was immediately dismissed, the office was sealed and sound proofed, Sakura sat down in the chair before her shishou's desk next to Yamato.

"Is something going on Milady" Sakura spoke up softly when Tsunade sat and placed her chin atop her clasped hands, that were turning white from lack of blood flow, her lips were pressed together and her honey eyes were filled with an emotion she couldn't quite pick out.

Tsunade took a deep breath "In a way yes" she pressed her lips together thinning them as she stared at her student and Yamato, who was just as confused as to what was going on "The war may have ended, but the fight is not over" Tsunade began spinning her chair around to stare out over the sleeping village.

Yamato frowned at that "What do you mean Lady Tsunade" his brow creased in a frown and his shoulders tensed "Has something happened" he prodded hoping the blonde would tell them what was going on so that they might be able to go back to bed.

Tsunade swallowed thickly and tears gathered in her honey colored eyes, she couldn't face her student or subordinate as she said the words "It turns out Black Zetsu is alive and already planning his next move, if Naruto and Sasuke die, then Kaguya's seal becomes undone" she explained in an even tone.

Sakura held back the gasp that suddenly lodged it's way into her throat and true fear gripped her heart, Yamato went rigid in the seat next to her "But how, we thought he'd been sealed away" she almost stood but managed to remain seated as she asked her question.

It was a silent for a moment as Yamato glanced between both females in the office, wondering why he'd been pulled into the conversation as well, Tsunade finally turned around after making sure her emotions were under lock and key.

No good would come of her getting overemotional and causing more complications before she could finish explaining to her student and subordinate what needed to be done to prevent this all from happening, they were the only ones she could trust to do the job.

She passed a hand through her blonde hair "No one is quite sure, but a plan is being put in place at this very moment" Tsunade clasped her hands together again and settled them into her lap, her nails digging into her palms and she could feel beads of blood dripping down her arm onto the wood flooring of her office.

Not sure if he was going to like this, and judging by Sakura's expression she didn't like it either "Just what kind of plan is it Lady Tsunade" Yamato inquired his gut telling him to run, run far away and hide but he stayed rooted to his chair.

"Yes, what kind of plan are you suggesting is being put in place Milady" Sakura straightened her spine gripping the chair's arm rests as she whispered though she didn't need to, Tsunade stared at her and Yamato with honey colored eyes and she felt her heart quickening within her chest.

She pressed her hands together all the harder in a white knuckled grip, "It will take a year to fully take effect, and you two, Sakura and Yamato, are the keys, only you two will be able to complete this mission" Tsunade breathing managing to remain level headed for just a moment longer.

A scroll was tossed into their laps and together Sakura and Yamato unrolled them to read it's contents "Why us though" she felt her heart breaking, and a tear trickled down her cheek before she got her emotions under control, Tsunade sent them a sad smile.

Yamato grit his teeth, why couldn't anything be simple "Surely there are more suitable options other than this Lady Tsunade" he locked gazes with the woman, as anger surged through him for the first time in a long time.

Tsunade lowered her head "Because Sakura, first and foremost you are my student, second you have surpassed me in strength and medical prowess, right now you are the best medical ninja in the world" she gave the pinkette her hard earned praise though it was a bitter feeling that was left behind.

She chose to deal with her apprentice first before turning to Yamato, "And because I trust you're judgment Yamato, you won't let bias cloud you eyes, together you and Sakura are the only ones who can undergo this S Ranked Mission" Tsunade stated.

Sakura felt her eyes water and she hastily scrubbed at them, the title meant nothing to her "Besides my abilities what else am I going for" she asked another question hoping the blonde would just get this horribly meeting over with already.

Knowing her student wouldn't stop pestering her, and now that she didn't have to worry about Yamato, Tsunade steeled her nerves "Naruto and Sasuke have the utmost faith in you're abilities, as well as I do, you'd be able to stop Danzo from collaborating with Hanzo and save Yahiko" she explained.

"And with Yamato on you're side, you might even be able to prevent the Uchiha Massacre, and many more deaths" Tsunade continued in a gently tone, a sniffle filled the air and she lowered her eyes to her desk again, kami she loved the girl like she was her own daughter.

Considering the pinkette's own parents had died months earlier long before they'd ever returned after the war, not to mention she was only sixteen years old, before Tsunade could even try to console Sakura, she lifted her head bright emerald eyes narrowed in determination.

Yamato chuckled softly at the words that followed "Then what do we have to do to prepare for this mission" Sakura asked shoving her feelings to the side only thinking about her boys, Naruto and Sasuke, they were her rocks.

Shocked that she'd included him into her vow Yamato pressed his lips together and closed his eyes, pushing away the hurt he felt, knowing that if this mission worked, they'd be saving hundreds possibly thousands of lives "Yes, what do we need to do Lady Tsunade" he raised his head his own determination shining through his onyx eyes.

Tsunade felt her own heart crack and she couldn't help but jump from her swivel chair and fly around her desk pulling Sakura to her feet and embracing her in a bone crushing hug "Sakura, you sweet, sweet girl" she murmured over and over again as they cried their hearts out together.

Fifteen minutes later, they were once again sitting, her behind her desk and Sakura in the chair, while Yamato watched on with a fond smile, knowing how the two females felt about each other, even if they pretended not to know what anyone was talking about if they were questioned on it.

"Like I said you each have a year to prepare" Tsunade cleared her throat and pushed over a stack of books, along with a scroll stating that they were no longer active shinobi and had been relieved from their duties in order to plan.

Sakura felt anxiety bubble within her chest as an uncomfortable feeling like hands crushing her lungs formed in the pit of her stomach, her breathing accelerated and she hesitantly reached out and took the stack of books "Are.." Sakura licked her dry lips "Are we to read them all" she asked slowly.

The blonde heaved a world weary sigh drawing Yamato's gaze, Sakura was to busy looking at the books "Is there a purpose to those books" the brunette questioned keeping his eyes locked with those honey brown eyes.

"Yes, they will prepare both of you in surviving during the war, and on Hanzo's abilities, a document written by myself, that's never been published" Tsunade smiled sheepishly lightening the mood in the office, just a tiny little bit.

It drew a smile to Sakura's lips "How will we approach the Rain Orphans" she suddenly questioned, if she and Yamato were to walk up to them like they were, it would scare them into running away possibly and they'd never get anywhere with the orphans.

Tsunade bit her lip, this was the hardest part of all, and Yamato frowned his gut urging him to flee once again "A week before the mission is to be put into effect, using a jutsu, a forbidden one, you'll both be turned into seven year old children again" she stated in a calm tone.

Noticing how Sakura suddenly looked as if she was bordering on the edge of hysteria and Yamato looked as if he was about to run and hide and not even consider going through the mission now that she'd told them.

"WHAT" Sakura exclaimed in outrage "My abilities would be useless to them, I couldn't even use my chakra when I was seven, I was nothing but a weak annoyance to everyone" she mumbled her hatred of being left behind rearing it's ugly head.

Yamato grimaced shifting his gaze to Sakura's seated form "Is it really necessary to turn both of us into children, what if I remained an adult, and once she'd created a bond with the Rain Orphans, I could step in and take care of them" he suggested, Tsunade shook her head.

"That is what the other books are for, to help you regain you're abilities quicker, I found some books that the Sage of Six Paths, Hagoromo, wrote" Tsunade pointed to the three books on the bottom of the stack that sat in the pinkette's lap.

He grabbed one sheepishly while Sakura lifted one to her face reading the title, before they both flipped open their book reading a bit from it, before their eyes widened "Why isn't this technique applied anymore" Yamato shifted in his chair.

Sakura was just wondering why hand signs were even needed if you could just sit and meditate and be able to use you're chakra without to much effort, though she could tell that it would take a lot of practice to be any good at the skill.

"You want us to learn Ninshu Milady" she peered at her shishou who smiled at her guiltily "Okay I'll do it, what about you Yamato-taichou" Sakura shifted her eyes to Yamato who was staring at her already with determined expression.

Tsunade glanced between the two "I'm trusting you both to take care of each other, and don't ask me Yamato, who knows" she shrugged "And before you ask, don't worry about buying anything for this trip, I'm already in the process of stocking up on everything you'll need" Tsunade said bluntly.

Feeling honored that the Hokage was going through all that trouble "Thank you Lady Tsunade, and I promise no harm will come to Sakura, we are going to fix this whole mess" Yamato vowed while reaching out and patting the pinkette's hand kindly.

"Yes thank you Tsunade-shishou, guess we should get use to calling each other by our names and no titles huh Yamato-taichou...oops" Sakura rubbed the back of her neck with a sheepish smile drawing a smile to his lips.

Glad that she'd made the right decision in selecting her student and the former anbu, Tsunade smiled inwardly wishing the two of them good luck "Are we free to go now Milady" Sakura asked suddenly and she could hear the reluctance in the pinkette's voice, she was loathe to end their time together.

Tsunade sighed "You may go Sakura, Yamato, just remember we all have faith in the both of you" she sent the pinkette a smile as she and the brunette stood, Sakura grabbing the many books from her desk and left the office 'Please Kami Protect Them' she prayed hoping they survived.

-End Flashback-

"NOOO" Sakura screamed as Yamato held tightly to her hand, tears were falling from her eyes as she tried to reach out to Tsunade, but it was to late, the next thing that happened was her body hit the earth with a harsh thud, causing her to black out instantly.

Yamato was in a similar state as he reeled from the harsh impact squeezing his eyes shut before succumbing to the same fate as Sakura passing out, and that's how the both of them spent the first few hours in the past together.


	2. A Day In the Past

Hours later after her rough landing, Sakura slowly sat up and peered around carefully, barely being able to spot Yamato through the pouring rain, not to mention her eyes were unfocused as she tried to get to her feet, being careful as her head pounded and she swayed dizzily.

Her stomach churned as her headache dulled after spending a spike of her chakra, the little bit she'd managed to regain since her transformation into a child again, to her head relieving herself of the headache, then Sakura slowly walked forward and knelt next to Yamato.

"Yamato wake up" Sakura nudged him gently and his eyes blinked open only to hurriedly sit up, when he cringed she knew that he was suffering from the same headache she'd had moments before, a couple minutes later Yamato stood gripping her hand as she helped him.

He stared around trying to see through the rain trying to determine if the jutsu had worked before giving up "We should try to find them now while it's still early" Yamato suggested as he situated his pack more firmly as his shoulders, Sakura doing the same, as they set forward.

Sakura nodded as they walked towards the village "I think it worked, I don't remember seeing any of this except in books from the history of the Rain Village in the past" she pointed at the buildings as they trekked through the Hidden Rain Village.

By doing this they hoped to run across the Rain Orphans "At least we have a chance to prevent a catastrophe" Yamato smiled keeping a hold on the pinkette, who was definitely several inches shorter than him despite them being the same age now.

Luck was not on their side as Sakura accidentally rammed into someone's knee's and she was knocked to the side, into him "Outta my way brat" a drunk slurred storming passed them, he could tell Sakura was resisting the urge to stick her tongue out at the man.

Instead, Sakura turned with an irritated huff and stalked down the mud covered streets, him keeping up easily due to his slightly longer legs "Are you okay Sakura, that guy kind of shoved you pretty hard" Yamato couldn't help but be worried.

"Oh I'm fine Yamato" Sakura sighed silently crying, this village was vastly different to the Leaf Village, cobbled streets, lots of sunshine and blue skies, here in the Rain Village, it was nothing but rain, rain and yep you guessed it even more rain.

Yamato creased his forehead as Sakura trudged forward a cloud of depression hanging over her "You'd think will all this damn rain those three didn't go insane from it all" Sakura sulked outwardly to her mission companion rolling her shoulders to relieve them from the tension from carrying her semi heavy pack.

A chuckle loud enough for her to hear over the rain before "The Rain Village does have it's appeal though" Yamato pointed out enjoying the sound of thunder as it clashed over head, just before the rain started coming down harder than before.

"We should find shelter" Sakura grasped his hand with ease as they ran forward through through the streets looking for a place to get away from the rain, subsequently forgetting that Yamato had the ability to, even if it was a small one, create some form of shelter for them.

That was until he skidded to a halt pulling her to a stop with him "Let's go in that alley, I'll make a little umbrella for us" Yamato pointed and Sakura nodded remembering what the boy was capable of, even if it was minimal of what he could make at the moment.

Soon the two of them were huddled beneath a wooden structure that Yamato had made, with a great amount of effort, due to how little chakra he'd regained, Sakura being the better out of the two of them at connecting with her chakra during meditation.

"Phew" Sakura swiped through her pink hair as it stuck to her face, eye twitching at the long locks "Do you think I should have cut my hair" she held up a strand and Yamato blinked before smiling at her uneasily, probably thinking she was insane.

Who knows they both could be insane considering they'd agreed to the cockamamie plan after all, "Perhaps we should worry more about not drowning" Yamato chuckled glad that they had a chance to talk without shouting over the rain.

A pout formed on Sakura's lips "Right so let's put up a tarp" she nodded pulling out a scroll and unsealed a tarp that had a curved edge, ten inches high to prevent any rain from slipping through into their little shelter, thankfully she only had to use minimal chakra to access the scroll.

Together with Yamato's help, the tarp was put up muting the noise of rain even more, and when they were done, they sat down close to each other, in the year they'd had to prepare for this mission, they'd gotten to know each other better as friends.

"I think we should come up with a plan if we come across one of the rain orphans" Yamato spoke up suddenly obsidian orbs peering around the small shelter, it wasn't much just enough for them, but he couldn't help but feel a little homesick.

Sakura chewed on her lip furiously "They won't believe us if we say we are just friends, it's rare that orphans team up together, so perhaps cousins, no questions would be asked then" she stated and Yamato tilted his head to the side thinking it over.

Four minutes later he nodded "We'll give the excuse that our parents had left us with a sitter and went off on vacation unknowing of the danger and got killed in an explosion, or at least that's the official explanation" Yamato contributed to the story.

That was perfect "Yeah let's go with that, how do we explain all that we can do though, the ninja abilities, the information we have" Sakura gestured all around them "And our skill to survive better than the average orphan" she finished.

Another question that required a bit of thinking "We could say my parents were teaching me and I was teaching you for the shinobi skills, and books" Yamato finally spoke after several minutes and Sakura nodded, it was easy to pass some things off as you're parents teaching you them.

And since their parents really couldn't be questioned because they were technically dead and Yamato didn't really know his, they were safe, unless someone became suspicious, children were easy to deal with so it shouldn't be to difficult.

Eight minutes later a yawn slipped from between her lips "Guess I'm a little tired" Sakura covered her mouth with a hand just before Yamato did the same "You are to" she giggled unsealing a blanket for them to use.

Uncaring of how it might seem, they scooted closer to each other than before and Yamato wrapped the blanket around their shoulders "We should get some rest, tomorrow we'll set out and look for those orphans" he sighed softly.

It only took another five minutes before Sakura's eyes drooped close and her head leaned on his shoulder, Yamato soon followed the pinkette into slumber as they rested undisturbed in the shelter they'd created together.

The next morning he woke to the familiar smell of eggs "M'ning Yamato" Sakura greeted happily dishing out the scrambled eggs and a piece of toast that she'd toasted ever so carefully over the portable fire pit that had some grape jelly scraped across the top of it.

"You really know the way to a man's heart Sakura" Yamato chuckled taking the wooden plate with a grateful smile, eyeing the eggs for any greasiness and not finding any before digging in "So how should we search" he asked after a minute of enjoying his breakfast.

Sakura laughed softly at the compliment filling the shelter with a lightheartedness that hadn't been there the previous evening digging into her own breakfast, the same thing, "I think we should split up" she said swallowing her current bite after hearing Yamato's question.

It was obvious he didn't like the idea because of the clear reluctance she could see in his eyes "I could always put tracker seeds on you, they are easy to make without to much chakra" Yamato scratched his chin finally agreeing to the idea.

Once their plates were cleared, Yamato moved to stand "Aren't we going to meditate first" Sakura raised a pink brow at the brunette and he sat back down sheepishly, after they were done, they left their shelter and split up.

"Good luck Sakura and be careful" Yamato warned once he'd made some of his tracker seeds and placed them in a small leather pouch for Sakura to carry on her, Sakura nodded took the pouch before pivoting on her heel speeding off in the opposite direction.

For four hours Yamato searched the right side of the Hidden Rain Village for any sign of the three rain orphans he and Sakura were meant to save, until his search was interrupted by the rumbling of his stomach, so Yamato turned and pulled out some spare yen and bought a steamed pork bun.

Sakura was in a similar predicament, but unlike Yamato, she'd left all of her money in her pack in their shelter, which she was realizing had been extremely stupid and that anyone could stumble across the hideout and steal her things.

Instead of agonizing over it, she focused more on her search until she couldn't go on any longer and finally turned heading back to the shelter, when Sakura got there, the place was undisturbed and she dug through her pack for a can of peaches.

An hour later as she was preparing to set out again to renew her search, a hideous noise sounded in the alley behind the shelter and Sakura felt her heart stutter in fear, though she bravely left the tarp and backtracked around the alley and peered into the darkness.

Hissing sounded and Sakura had just enough time to jump out of the way of a stray cat who didn't like that someone had invaded it's home, her heart was just calming when a hand was pressed down on her shoulder and Sakura gave a shout just before "Sakura it's Yamato" the brunettes familiar voice came.

"Kami don't scare me like that" she whirled cheeks puffing up in exasperation and Yamato grinned "Urgh" Sakura threw her hands in the air stomping passed him as he chuckled leading the way back to the shelter that she'd abandoned to check out that noise.

Once within Yamato decided to ask "So what exactly were you doing in the alley" he inquired sitting down to rest for a bit after walking around in the rain for five hours, Sakura sighed ringing her hair out as best she could before answering.

"I heard a noise, I went to check it out, turns out it was a cat, end of story" she snorted flopping down "Want a late lunch" Sakura asked not letting Yamato comment on her irrational fears, they'd only been there a day after all.

Deciding not to worry about it for now Yamato nodded "Yeah I only had enough spare yen for one steamed pork bun" he frowned at his now empty pants pocket, soon over the portable fire, Sakura was hard at work cooking them a meat pie, easy and simple.

"How did the search go" the pinkette finally spoke after filling the pie shell with turkey meat and covering it with foil to make it cook better, when she got no answer Sakura glanced at Yamato for a brief second.

Realizing she'd asked him a question, Yamato sighed "Not very well, the Rain Village is full of people and orphans, but I didn't see any matching the description Naruto gave us" he shrugged leaning back on his hands watching Sakura cook.

Thirty minutes later, the pie was done and cut into eight equal slices, "Yeah it didn't go very well for me either" Sakura murmured around a bite several minutes later, this mission was proving to be a little harder than they'd both thought it would be.

His lips twitched upwards into a small smile "We have plenty of time Sakura, don't push yourself to hard" Yamato scolded lightly and Sakura smiled sheepishly polishing off her second piece like he had and then they were out in the pouring rain again searching for the Rain Orphans.

Later on they returned to their shelter and ate an extremely late dinner before meditating like they were so use to, then without a single word to each other, Yamato wrapped a thick blanket around himself and Sakura and they drifted off into sleep.


	3. Lost and Found

In the five days that followed Yamato and Sakura's arrival into the past, making it a week that they'd been there, not only had they not found a sign of the rain orphans, but they'd been made to move their shelter several times.

This latest move, which made it the seventh time in the span of five days, Sakura's irritation levels had skyrocketed "This is absolutely unbelievable" she spat helping Yamato take down the tarp that they had painstakingly put up not even six hours ago.

"Yeah no kidding, now I see why Tsunade refused to let me stay an adult, if this is how adults treat us, then their trust in adults have to be much worse" Yamato grumbled not liking this any more than Sakura did as she sealed the tarp in her scroll.

Of course they'd kept up with their meditation regaining just a tiny bit more chakra, to do a little more searching, besides that, they hardly saw each other considering how much they were out looking for the Rain Orphans.

Sakura swiped a hand through her matted hair, sorely wishing she could take a shower "Might as well get an early start on our search" Sakura breathed out sliding her pack onto her shoulders allowing the now familiar weight to settle her frazzled nerves for the moment.

Yamato turned towards her shouldering his own backpack "Guess we won't have time to eat breakfast" he joked and Sakura finally cracked a smile at him, they made a pit stop at a food stand and bought some steamed pork buns to curb their appetites before splitting up.

However this time Yamato forgot the tracking seeds nor did he think about setting up a time or place where they could meet, it wasn't until hours later that he noticed this and panicked abandoning his search for the orphans to look for Sakura instead.

The pinkette herself was slowly moving through the muddied streets keeping her eyes peeled for any sign of the orphans, bright orange hair for instance unaware of how close she actually was to one of them until she turned a corner and spied him, red hair, Uzumaki 'Nagato' Sakura smiled.

In that moment the rain decided to come down harder than before and seeing as she had no choice Sakura sped forward scrambling for shelter, she flew beneath the broken awning that was already occupied "Hi" she waved at the boy who looked little more than eight years old.

"He...Hello" he stuttered waving back shyly peering at the girl from beneath his bangs, when she got to close he scrambled back and she held up her hands in the universal harmless gesture, it made him wonder how old she was.

Realizing that unless she talked she would get nowhere Sakura sighed inwardly "I'm Sakura" she greeted with a smile before frowning slightly, he didn't trust her, so with another sigh she let tears brim in her eyes.

The reaction was instantaneous as no sooner had a single tear trickled down her cheek, did the boy wrap his arms around her "Na..Nag..Nagato" he stuttered out again squeezing Sakura tightly pressing her into his side, though it was already far to late and they were soaked through to the bone.

Nagato breathed heavily as he silently cried, he'd thought he was the only one that was alone, but it turns out he was wrong "What happened to you're parents" he asked after calming down keeping Sakura against his side as it rained even harder than before.

Sakura sniffled then, "They died in the war, but they were civilians" not a lie, but not the complete truth, besides there was no way Nagato would know it wasn't the war that was going on currently that had killed her parents, but a future one.

Before she could say that she still had her cousin, Nagato pulled her closer against his side "I'm sorry" he apologized "You've got me now" he asked with a hopeful nervous smile, and Sakura gave him a bright one in return "You have a pretty smile" Nagato murmured his cheeks turning red as he said the words.

Her own cheeks became stained with that familiar blush "Thank you Nagato-san, I do have my cousin to, but he's out there somewhere" Sakura mumbled shyly before admitting to the fact she hadn't been completely alone since her parents deaths.

Nagato's eyes widened "We should go find him then" he stood determined to help his new friend find her cousin and wanting that reassurance that he wasn't alone anymore either, Sakura followed his lead and stood on her feet.

"Thanks Nagato" she smiled and Nagato nodded quietly hesitantly holding out his hand, when she tilted her head to the side in confusion he frowned "What is it" Sakura asked hoping he wouldn't just leave her hanging.

Feeling embarrassed "Would you hold my hand, that way you don't get lost or separated from each other" Nagato explained hunching his shoulders and squeezing his eyes shut in fear of what he thought was the inevitable rejection.

Understanding flew across her face and Sakura took his hand, that was just a little bit bigger than her own, his eyes popped open "Anything you want Nagato-san" she smiled radiantly, Nagato felt his face heating up again but he turned and led them out from beneath the awning.

An hour later the Sakura was just about to give up and just start her search in finding Yahiko and Konan, when they turned a corner and something tackled her from behind "SAKURA" a voice bellowed and her mind immediately recognized him.

"Yamato" Sakura wrapped her arms around the brunette giving him a bone crushing hug "Kami I can't believe we found you" she breathed sitting up when Yamato finally allowed her to, he blinked his onyx eyes at her in confusion.

Nagato was stood off to the side a gloom of depression hanging over his head "Well I guess I'll be going now" he sighed sadly and Sakura's head snapped around emerald eyes wide before she snagged his wrist and refused to let him go.

"Absolutely not, I'm not abandoning you Nagato-san" her eyes narrowed in determination as she stood with the help of Yamato who was nodding his agreement "Just because we found Yamato, doesn't mean I'm going to let you go off by yourself" Sakura dusted her clothes off.

Yamato grinned "Better get use to our presence Nagato-san, cause Sakura can be extremely bossy" he sniggered and Sakura rolled her eyes at him still holding the red head's wrist tightly until he stopped trying to get away.

In all actuality he was very surprised, Nagato figured the moment they found the boy, that he would be thrust out on his own again "Where will we go then" he asked softly as they stood together in the middle of the street, adults passing by them and ignoring them like usual.

Forming a huddle with each other Sakura and Yamato put their heads together, now that they'd found one of the Rain Orphans, and since they'd probably be wasting time searching the rest of the village, "Let's go to the mountain, better shelter" Sakura proposed.

"Yes, it will make it easier and I remember Naruto's story, so the mountain is our best bet" Yamato whispered back wanting to contribute to the mission even more, so far Sakura had been making most of the decisions and she was the only one who'd found one of their mission objectives.

Decided they broke apart "Here Nagato-san" Sakura held out her hand and Nagato grasped onto it "We're going to the mountain, better shelter from the rain" she pointed to the mountain as they trekked through the village leaving the buildings behind.

"Okay" Nagato gripped her hand just a bit tighter as they carefully walked up the slope leading to the mountain "Why up here though" he couldn't help but question the two other kids, he also already felt the side effects of starvation and wasn't sure if he'd be able to go on much longer.

He breathed out softly addressing Nagato for only the second time "Because mountains have caves, and caves mean shelter for us from the rain" Yamato nodded keeping his eyes forward as they all tried to keep from sliding and falling backwards due to the mud.

Swiping his free hand through his hair "Most orphans aren't bright like you two" Nagato pouted slightly just as it happened, he tripped over a rock and landed face first in a puddle of water, and Sakura went sliding backwards.

"Sakura" Yamato shouted using his wood style to prevent himself from sliding to far, he watched as she scrambled to regain her footing on the uphill terrain, thankfully after a minute her feet hit a larger rock and her body slammed into it.

It must have winded her because she took a moment to regain her bearings "I'm fine, Nagato-san" Sakura called looking to the red head worriedly, but when he didn't respond "Yamato" she gestured at the boy, pushing herself to her feet and struggling back up the path.

Both she and Yamato reached Nagato just as a starving dog licked his cheek, Nagato gasped inhaling on some air and coughed, choking a bit "Thank god are you okay" arms wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him into a hug.

All he saw was pink through bleary eyes, then he remembered "I'm okay Yamato-san, Sakura-san, I'm just hungry" Nagato mumbled sheepishly into Sakura's hair as he realized what the pink thing he kept seeing was, it was stranger than his hair for sure.

A whine emitted from the dog, "Guess I should thank you to huh" Nagato patted the puppy on the head before watching as Yamato helped Sakura carefully stand up holding her hand tightly to make sure she didn't go sliding down the path again.

Feeling stupid for not checking him over before they'd left the village behind "Why didn't you just say you were hungry" she frowned deeply, her concern showing on her large forehead, it was scary how easily they could have lost Nagato, and for a few agonizing seconds, she'd thought the worst.

He got to his own feet and took her hand in his again holding it tightly but not to tightly because he didn't want to hurt her "No one will spare us any food" Nagato hunched his shoulders in depression missing Sakura and Yamato throwing him an incredulous look.

"Let's just get to the caves" Yamato murmured wanting to get off the uphill path and out from the rain, then they could deal with Nagato's hunger and take care of any needs the little pup that was trailing behind them, if they were careful, the food they had would last them a long time, until they met Jiraiya.

Sure enough there were caves littered throughout the mountain and the three took shelter in one of the innermost ones they could find, Sakura sat down while Yamato kept watch, and Nagato pulled the puppy into his lap "What should we call him" the red head called distracting Sakura and Yamato.

The two cousins as Nagato thought they were shared a look before the brunette shrugged, Sakura hummed for a second as she thought "I don't know why don't you choose Nagato-san" she suggested pulling her pack from her shoulders and unzipping it removing a food storage scroll, unsealing it with a hand sign.

Nagato's eyes almost popped out of his head at the assortment of can food and dry food items, momentarily abandoning his task of choosing a name for the pup that had followed them to the mountain and into the cave.

"Where did you get all that Sakura-san" he swallowed thickly eyeing the food as his hunger rose and his stomach rumbled loudly echoing through the cave, he felt drool gather in the corners of his mouth and Nagato hastily wiped it away.

Sakura lifted her head after choosing some cans of peaches to eat for the three of them, leaving out a couple of bread rolls, she waited a few moments sealing the rest back into her scroll that she then put back into her pack and settled on her shoulders again.

Then she finally answered "It's not just me, Yamato has the other half, but when we left home, his parents had been teaching him how to use ninja stuff, like these scrolls, and he was teaching me, not to mention we had lots and lots of food and whatnot" Sakura waved her hands hoping the lie was believable.

Yamato bit his cheek listening to the story, Sakura was a better actor than he'd originally thought, and it was somewhat amazing listening to her spin their tale and give the back story on why they were orphaned and how they knew all the things they did.

And to add to the story "Yeah just in case anything ever happened we split what there was at the house and sealed it all into these scrolls together, it's been about a week since our parents died" Yamato jumped into the conversation.

Though it didn't look like Nagato cared either way, all he wanted was the peaches, before he could ask if they were going to share with him, like he'd even need to, Sakura nudged over two cans of her peaches after using her can opener and a plastic fork.

"Really I can have it" Nagato asked wiping his mouth hesitating just a bit more, Sakura nodded and he lunged, while he was busy scarfing down the sweet fruit, the pinkette handed over two of the remaining four cans to Yamato, and the bread rolls to the puppy before eating her own food.

When they were done, Nagato leaned against the cave wall, belly full for once and feeling oddly sleepy, "Can his name be Chibi" he asked the two others suddenly pointing at the puppy, Yamato shared a smile with Sakura as they scooted over to him after sealing away their trash.

"Anything you want Nagato-san" Yamato murmured as Sakura curled into his side sandwiched between him and the red head, she was on the verge of falling asleep, when he remembered and stood jostling the pinkette "Sorry" he chuckled and Sakura stuck her tongue out at him behaving like a child should.

A moment later he returned throwing a thick blanket over their shoulders, then Yamato sat down again Sakura leaning heavily into his side as her eyelids drooped close and soon all three of them including Chibi were sleeping soundly to the soothing splash of rain.


	4. All Together Now

The next morning, Nagato was the first to wake, hearing the whining of Chibi in his ears, for the first time since his parents had died, he was warm and dry, though he was hungry, he wasn't starving, Nagato rubbed his eyes and peered down at his side.

It hadn't been a dream, she, they were still there "Sakura-chan, Yamato" he whispered nudging them away gently, the pinkette and brunette jerked awake, their pulses skyrocketing in fear that something had gone wrong.

Before Sakura managed to remember "What is it Nagato-kun" she blinked, her eyes adjusting to the darkness of the cave, as Yamato started a fire, a couple minutes later she could see her companion, hopefully they'd be able to find Yahiko and Konan soon, then there would be more in their little group.

"I thought maybe I had hallucinated you two and that _you guys were just a dream_ " he looked down at the ground as he spoke in a small voice, Yamato and especially Sakura felt for the boy, instead she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gave him a hug.

Thanks to the fire, the trio could see and the blanket was sealed in a scroll "I'm going to go out and scope the mountain" Yamato announced heading towards the cave entrance leaving Sakura to deal with Nagato for a bit.

Sakura sulked inwardly 'Males' she huffed before remembering what Nagato had said "You know I think I'm just gonna take that as a compliment" Sakura teased and predictably Nagato's cheeks flushed beet red "Now who's ready for breakfast" she asked over her shoulder at the red head.

He was on his feet in a flash trailing over to her sheepishly with Chibi on his heels, ten minutes later, Yamato returned shaking his hair and slinging water droplets everywhere some of which landed on the fire "Yamato" Sakura scolded lightly.

"Sorry, sorry" he raised his hands with a grin, this was his only chance to completely redo his childhood even if he had to spend it protecting a few people, Sakura rolled her eyes and fifteen minutes later, breakfast was done.

The three of them plus Chibi sat down to eat their meal, unlike last night instead of digging straight in Nagato took a moment to say his thanks "Thank you for this meal" he murmured softly eating slowly, though he was still finished before Sakura and Yamato who put out the fire when they were done.

It was silent for a few minutes "What are we going to do now Sakura-chan, Yamato" Nagato asked watching the pinkette poke her head outside the cave, unlike earlier now it wasn't raining, Chibi pawed at his arm and Nagato scratched the puppy on the head.

Sakura returned and nodded at Yamato, they both took up their packs, but it was the brunette who answered "We are climbing further up the mountain" he announced wanting to make the boy trust him like he already seemed to with Sakura.

"Yeah I feel like we'll meet someone up there" Sakura admitted, in truth they were just going off on a hunch, Naruto had told them Nagato's story once, he'd told everyone actually, of how all the Rain Orphans had met initially.

If this was the same mountain that was still up for debate, if not then they'd all search elsewhere, but it had to be close to the village, otherwise they wouldn't be able to steal food to survive, "Oh okay, come on Chibi" Nagato stood beckoning with his hand for the pup to heed his call and follow them.

They didn't have to worry, because the minute they left the cave trekking further up the mountain Chibi scampered after them, at least he no longer looked starved, in the original time line the pup had died, and they would have to prevent that, because Chibi would be a great companion in the future.

"You really think people are up there" Nagato spoke softly and Sakura craned her neck around to meet his gaze, while Yamato didn't even so much as glance back, before nodding, though it wasn't completely confident, the red didn't know that or quite understand it either.

Yamato smiled to himself, he was glad that out of all the people Tsunade could have chosen, he'd gotten stuck with Sakura, she truly was a genius at medical ninjutsu, and perhaps he'd learn a little in case something ever happened to her.

Of course he was never going to let her out of his sight again not after the catastrophe of the other day when he'd forgotten to make some tracker seeds 'I can't believe how much of an idiot I was' Yamato scowled his smile fading from his lips.

Suddenly a hand was on his shoulder and Sakura's voice shouted over the rain "Yamato, it's been a couple of hours, let's find a cave and I'll make lunch" she flashed him a bright smile and he breathed a sigh of relief that nothing had happened.

And so two hours into their trek up the mountain, they took shelter in a cave to eat lunch "If you're wondering, my parents were teaching me how to cook as well, though Yamato is absolutely pants at it" Sakura teased when she felt Nagato watching her closely from his spot by the wall.

Her brown haired companion was keeping his onyx eyes glued to the entrance not wanting to chance anyone stumbling across them and causing a commotion in which something bad would inevitably happen, though at her teasing he chuckled "Bah cooking is for girls anyway" Yamato grinned.

Nagato however quickly waved his hands "Nothing like that" he mumbled shyly, "It's just that I'm really grateful you two are here with me" he avoided Sakura's gaze choosing to look at the ground, his cheeks turning pink again, he missed the smile Sakura shared with Yamato.

Though she was just glad that she was doing something right for once and that she wasn't wholly useless, "We're glad to Nagato" Yamato whispered quietly, the red head didn't hear him because the fire chose to crack of a piece of wood loudly drowning out her voice for just a moment.

After lunch which consisted of some canned green beans and some baked potatoes, which neither she or Yamato sadly didn't have butter for, all three of them set out again, this time under an umbrella Yamato unsealed from his pack as it started raining again.

As they got further and further up the mountain path, Yamato could make out the familiar glow of a burning fire, Sakura's hunch had proven correct "Come on Sakura, Nagato" he grasped Sakura's hand at the same time Nagato did as they started running as fast as they could through the mud up the mountain.

"Come on Chibi" Sakura called to the pup and he sped up trying to keep up with the trio of humans he'd been saved by and subsequently saved, it was a difficult task trekking upwards in the mud as they kept slipping and sliding.

Until finally ten minutes later, the three of them collapsed exhausted right outside the cave, Chibi gave a howl and an orange haired boy came flying out of the cave holding a wooden club, he froze and lowered his weapon as Sakura and Yamato pushed back their hoods, their faces caked in mud.

"Do you mind if we take shelter in there with you" Yamato asked pushing himself to his feet since had better traction because of his wood style jutsu, Nagato and Sakura weren't faring any better as they slipped and face planted in the mud, flailing their arms as they tried to get back up.

Yahiko frowned and moved over to the red head as Yamato helped Sakura to their feet, letting the trio come into his and Konan's shelter "Wow Sakura-chan, and I thought you had a lot of food" Nagato stared around at all the crates of food with wide eyes and the orange haired boy tensed.

He took a step forward "Don't even think about stealing any of it, we worked hard to get all that" Yahiko crossed his arms "By the way I'm Yahiko, and who are you three anyway, why are you so far away from the village" question after question flew from his lips before he paused.

While Sakura tried to get as much mud out of her hair as she could, Yamato and Nagato sat down next to the wall as the pinkette answered Yahiko's question "Well Yahiko-san, I'm Sakura, and the red head is Nagato-kun, and of course Yamato" she introduced the three of them all in one go.

Before Yamato could cut in and tell Yahiko that he was Sakura's cousin a new voice, another female called out "Yahiko-kun I'm back" a blue haired girl entered the cave oblivious to the newcomers as she shook out her umbrella and placed it next to the other one, she blinked her amber irises before turning in confusion and finally spotting them.

Their task had just gotten ten times easier now that the rain orphans had gathered "Who are they" Konan hid slightly behind her friend, peeking over his shoulder at the three other kids, one of which looked younger than the other two, all orphans considering their attire, like them.

"That's Sakura, Yamato and Nagato" Yahiko pointed at the pinkette first, then the brunette and finally the red head "Guess they are staying here for awhile, but you all have to help out if you want to stay here is that understood" he narrowed his brown eyes on the three kids.

Nagato gulped and cowered while Sakura heaved an inward sigh, great stealing food as if she and Yamato didn't have enough food themselves "That's fine and all" Yamato nodded as Sakura sat down next to him Chibi jumping into her lap without hesitation.

"Oh by the way this is Chibi" Sakura introduced the young pup who was still as thin as a rail and had no meat on his bones, not yet anyway but soon he would and that's all that mattered, because as certain as she was her name was Sakura, she would keep the pup safe.

Yahiko threw his hands in the air "Great another mouth to feed" and sat down on a chair situated before the fire, his brown eyes reflected the glowing embers making them glow as he sunk into a sulk and Konan giggled at him.

The bluenette skipped over to the pinkette "I'm Konan, you have really pretty hair Sakura-chan" and reached out to run her hand through the short pink hair, Yamato could tell she was resisting the urge to slap the girls hand away, but sat there stiffly for a moment before finally relaxing.

Feeling a little bit left out, Nagato scooted over to Sakura effectively sandwiching her between him and Yamato, the pinkette sent him a small reassuring smile and wrapped her arm around his shoulders, Konan blinked "You sure seem close, are you two siblings" she asked kneeling before the trio.

The red head shook his head silently but it was Yamato who answered "Sakura and I are cousins, our parents left us with a sitter before going out on vacation, they wandered to close to a fight and got hit by an explosion" the brunette finally explained.

At least part of her question had been answered "How long have you guys known each other" Konan prodded gesturing at Nagato indicating that he was the one she was asking about, Nagato shared a look with Yamato and Sakura and the pinkette nodded assuring him that it was okay to talk freely.

"Just a day, but Sakura-chan and Yamato are the first ones to not ignore me" Nagato mumbled softly but Konan heard him just fine, the pinkette at his side flashed him a proud smile, and Yamato grinned, Nagato's cheeks glowed from his sudden happiness, it had been awhile since anyone had been proud of him.

Suddenly Sakura remembered what Yahiko had said "Don't worry about feeding Chibi-kun, we'll do it ourselves" she gestured at herself, Yamato and Nagato, their goal was to make Yahiko and Konan trust them and Nagato, that didn't include causing any problems right off the bat for them.

Yahiko raised an orange brow "How do you intend to do that without any food" he smirked thinking he had her and that she'd be unable to answer, it was Yamato who removed his pack from his shoulders and pulled out one of the storage scrolls from within.

He unsealed it easily then revealing an assortment of items letting Yahiko look his fill, before it was all sealed away again, the scroll put back in his pack, and then he slid his arms through the straps till it was on his back again "That answer you're question Yahiko-san" Yamato asked innocently.

The orange haired boy spluttered in shock and Konan smiled softly in amusement "Wasn't that a shinobi trick, are you learning to be a ninja" Yahiko went real quiet after he asked the question, the only noise was the fire crackling as it ate at the wood in the pit.

Sakura answered "His parents were teaching him and he was teaching me, I've learned a bit and can manipulate my chakra to" the pinkette shrugged as if it was no big deal "I want to be able to protect my precious people" she explained getting comfortable.

"Yes, we've lost our parents and if teaching her what I've learned so far can protect her and those we make friends with, I'll learn to be a shinobi" Yamato shifted around grasping Sakura's hands as they sunk into their meditation session for the day.

Somewhat use to this, Nagato settled in for a long silence, while Yahiko stared at the cousins in horror, wondering who all they'd lost to say that, and Konan frowned feeling sad for all three orphans that had stumbled across their hideout in the mountain.


	5. Drunken Rambles and Accidental Meetings

A week and six days later, making it a total of three weeks they'd been in the past, Sakura and Yamato decided to head out and do some scouting to the chagrin of Nagato, Yahiko and Konan still didn't trust them just yet "It's okay Nagato-kun, we'll be back soon" Sakura assured.

Yamato was waiting for her as they trekked through the caves heading down the mountain together "So what's the real reason we are heading out" the brunette asked making sure to keep his voice low in case one of the orphans were following them.

Sakura frowned "I want to check in the Village and see if we can't pick up on any information about Tsunade-shishou, Orochimaru and Jiraiya, it can't be to long from now until Hanzo christens them as the Sannin" she explained.

His onyx eyes widened and Yamato felt like hitting himself "Can't believe I didn't think of that sooner" he slapped his forehead as they exited the cave, he'd been leaving tracking seeds all along the path so they didn't get lost trying to go back through them.

The pinkette giggled "I feel a bit bad leaving Nagato behind though, he really is to sweet, though Yahiko's really trying my patience and Konan is adorable" Sakura sighed glancing around and channeling a little chakra into her ears to see if she could overhear anything.

"Yeah, he looked like a hurt puppy, we'll just have to reassure him that we aren't just going to up and leave him when we get back, by the way do you think we should split up" Yamato chuckled before turning serious as he craned his neck around trying to see if he could spot any Rain Shinobi.

The pinkette tapped her chin in thought "Hmm, we might be able to pick up on something quicker if we did, where and time" Sakura finally sighed emerald eyes scanning the mass of people ears still perked up waiting to pick up on any sordid piece of information she could gather.

It was his turn to think over the question "The Mountain, and say two hours, any longer than that and I fear Nagato-san will definitely freak out" Yamato decided and Sakura nodded in acceptance "Good luck" he waved as they faced opposite directions and set off.

With a deep breath, Yamato squared his little shoulders and marched forward, keeping mostly to the shadows trying to remain mostly unseen which wasn't all that difficult considering the adults ignored orphan children to the point of abuse.

The only thing he had to watch out for was a shinobi, and with his limited abilities, he definitely had to be more careful than usual, if he were still an adult it would be easy to locate and eavesdrop on a ninja of the Hidden Rain Village.

For the first time Yamato cursed the fact that he'd been sent back in time as a child, but he knew the importance of the mission, prevent Madara from getting his hands on Obito, and stopping Danzo from lying to Hanzo about the Rain Orphans, making sure Yahiko lived.

And then of course, ending Madara's life and sealing Zetsu, which even he didn't know how they were going to manage that unless they came up with a seal, or Sakura was holding out on him, in the last year, Yamato had learned more about the pinkette than he had in the time he'd been leading Team Seven.

She was extremely sneaky, her intelligence levels were off the charts, though not quite topping Shikamaru, Sakura was an amazing actress when the situation called for it, her charm and wit got her into places most wouldn't be able to get into.

Her medical prowess was nothing to laugh about, even if Sakura couldn't access those abilities right now, and above all she was a deadly kunoichi who knew over a thousand ways to kill an enemy, and Yamato had no doubts that if someone tried to touch the Rain Orphans, they were goners.

He felt the same way, and he definitely wasn't going to let Sakura carry the whole burden of the mission herself, he had after all made a promise to Tsunade that he'd protect her, Yamato smiled at that, he doubted she even needed protecting.

But he'd watch just make sure, a second later Yamato was distracted as he felt the first flare of chakra other than Sakura, on the very edge of his senses, for the first time in weeks, his onyx eyes widened and he sneakily inched his way towards the bar he'd felt the chakra at.

It was a man and a woman "Did you hear, Hanzo-sama has holed himself up in that place again, after telling everyone to hold off from joining the fight" the man slurred obviously upset about not getting to fight to protect his country.

The woman rolled her dark blue eyes "Good, at least he isn't crazy enough to sacrifice all of us just to end the war between those stupid villages" she snorted tossing back her drink not quite as drunk as her companion before twisting her neck around.

Yamato quickly hid behind a large sign as her dark blue eyes scanned the spot he'd just stood in and suppressed his chakra to the best of his abilities, which was sadly not as good as they would be if he'd still be an adult, damn he really needed to get over that or it would keep being a sore subject for him.

Once the woman was certain that their was no one listening, having droned out most of her partners continuous stream of drunken talking she tuned back into her conversation "...and then Hanzo-sama was like all NO and blah blah blah" her partner slammed his fist down on the bar.

"You know you're getting entirely to worked up over this" she sighed resisting the urge to just knock him out and haul his ass home to his wife, a slew of colorful language was directed at her and she leaned her head in her hand.

"No..not..hic, even listenin..to me are...hic, you" the man knocked back another glass of whiskey, it burned on the way down his throat, he clenched his brown eyes shut "I'm...tell...tellin ya... Hanzo...hic, -sama should just...get the...bloody war..hic over" he shouted garnering stares.

With a sigh and having had enough of her partners drunken rambles and pretty sure that someone was listening in on them, she stood struck the man on the back of his neck tossing some ryo down to pay for their drinks "Up you go" she grumbled throwing his arm over her shoulder.

Yamato watched the duo as the woman half dragged half carried the man down the muddied streets to wherever, it hadn't been much information, but at least he'd be able to tell Sakura something about Hanzo and that he didn't seem to be anywhere near dubbing the Sannin, the Sannin yet.

Since he didn't think he'd get anymore information, considering how lucky he'd been, Yamato doubled back to the mountain and took shelter from the rain, hoping that Sakura returned quickly or he was going to go crazy from the wait.

In all that time that Yamato had stumbled across an interesting pair and overheard their conversation, Sakura had been slinking down the streets of the Rain Village, being careful not to run into anyone and basically being invisible.

It sucked big time that she couldn't sense a shinobi half as well as she could when she'd been a teenager, and that the only time she could sense someone was if they were extremely close and even then she had to be extremely cautious not to alert them that she was listening.

Sakura sighed softly emerald eyes peering around in hopes to catch sight of a ninja, or overhear something, though she'd long since stopped channeling chakra into her ears not wanting to overdo it and have to give up so soon.

It was completely ridiculous what they had to resort to in order to get a scrap of information, 'It's for the good of the mission' Sakura reminded herself keeping a vigil lookout as she weaved in and out of crowds and through the mass of civilians going about their day.

A snippet of conversation caught her ears and she stopped cold in her tracks, pivoting on her heel her emerald eyes caught sight of the duo and from the gleam of silver on their foreheads, they were shinobi, Sakura's lips curved upwards and she started after them.

When she was close enough chakra was channeled into her ears again and suddenly Sakura could hear their conversation "Can you believe Hanzo-sama called us to his office, to discuss patrol times to keep those damn Stone and Leaf Shinobi out of the Village" one boasted obviously proud.

The second male frowned slightly, she couldn't really tell through the rain and because she was still to far away to see "What if that's not what he called us there for, listen Hanzo-sama can be a little crazy sometimes and very cautious" he shushed the one who'd boasted.

"You're just sore that you still just a genin and I was recently promoted to chunin" the younger one stated in a matter of fact tone "Even if Hanzo-sama is a very cautious person, at least he knows how to run this country" he huffed.

Clearly the older man was ruffled and rolled his eyes "I'm not sore, and I have no problem with being a genin, it means I'm kept away from the front lines for awhile, and sure, but have you ever actually seen Hanzo-sama do anything to help this country truly" he questioned.

Sakura sighed 'These two are absolute morons, do they even know how to be discrete' she thought shaking her head disappointed in the lack of tact Rain Shinobi seemed to have, even if they were a genin and a newly promoted chunin, they clearly didn't know what it meant to be a shinobi.

Lost to her thoughts she didn't realize that the two men she had been tailing and eavesdropping on their conversation had stopped, until she promptly ran into them and the older one lifted her up by the back of her shirt "Look what I caught a nasty little brat" he smirked.

"Hey let go of me" Sakura shouted wiggling as hard as she could, but his grip was to strong, so in the end she just gave up and hoped to kami that she didn't get in to much trouble, or that it took to long before Yamato panicked and came looking for her.

The two men peered at the tiny pinkette "Guess we should take her to Hanzo-sama, tell him that she'd been tailing us for the better part of twenty minutes and listening to our conversation" the younger exclaimed hoping to get rewarded and possibly get another promotion.

Accepting her fate, Sakura crossed her arms and glared at the ground "Good idea and don't go thinking you can take all the credit, I'm the one who caught her" the older boasted proud of himself for being able to catch her in the act of eavesdropping.

Soon enough she was being dropped, nearly on her head if she didn't do a little roll and land roughly on her backside "Ouch" Sakura glared once more getting to her feet barely being able to see over the desk behind it seated in a chair was the famous Hanzo of the Salamander.

"Hanzo-sama" the older one stepped forward slamming his hand down on the pinkette's head to prevent her from running "Caught this little brat sneaking along behind us and eavesdropping, she got some chakra in her" he pointed at Sakura.

Hanzo peered over his desk to see the tiny child and raised a brow "That girl, she's just a child, but I do detect a hint of chakra" he leaned back in his chair trying to decide on the best course of action, he didn't really like the thought of punishing children, and the pinkette was obviously an orphan.

Taking a chance "Please Sir, I didn't mean anything, I was just practicing, see I'm trying to get strong to protect my friends and they kind of dared me to eavesdrop, I didn't realize that it was an important conversation" Sakura waved her arms making herself look as if she was about to cry.

Surprised that she'd come outright and admitted it, Hanzo blinked in confusion "You want to be a shinobi someday" he questioned eyeing the tiny child, she was probably no more than seven, possibly a bit younger than that.

"Mhm" she hummed sweetly softening the man up to her childish appearance "I want to become the best medical ninja in the world, all while protecting my precious people" Sakura vowed emerald eyes bright with her determination.

A chuckle filled the air and she knew her plan was working "That's some serious dedication, I look forward to seeing you in my ranks in the near future, May I Have You're Name To Remember You By" Hanzo asked staring the pinkette down.

Glad that she was getting let off the hook, Sakura sighed inwardly in relief "My Name Is Sakura and I look forward to the day I can take up the mantle as a shinobi as well Sir" she bowed politely hiding her smile before straightening again emotions under lock and key.

Angry that she was going to get away free without any form of punishment "Hanzo-sama, she was eavesdropping" the older male protested grasping Sakura by the back of her shirt again to stop her from leaving the office.

"Let her go, or you'll be demoted" Hanzo ordered and Sakura hastily scrambled towards the exit when she was released, "Now we have patrol times to set up, sit" he commanded committing Sakura's name to his memory and hoping he saw her in the future as a Rain Shinobi.

Happy to be able to get out of that sticky situation, not that she'd gotten much information, Sakura legged it towards the mountain and to the cave, as she entered it someone jumped out at her "Why the heck did you take so long" Yamato actually pouted at her.

"Got a little held up, met Hanzo and everything, I'm just glad he's soft towards little kids and that he likes hearing dedication from them" Sakura huffed swiping a hand through her hair face twitching at how easily she'd been caught.

Yamato blinked "You got caught, but how, you're sneakier than I am sometimes" he frowned and Sakura nodded "But you didn't get punished" this time she shook her head, "Oh well it's about lunchtime" Yamato sighed.

Sakura let out her own echoing sigh "Hanzo is a little different than I imagined, at least he's not a total crazy bent on the Rain Village's destruction" she breathed lowering her voice as they trekked through the caves, Yamato leading the way.

"True, true, I still can't believe you actually got to meet him, what was he like" the brunette inquired whispering just in case the Rain Orphans were waiting for them close by, it wouldn't do to let them catch onto the fact that they aren't from this time.

A smile curved her lips upwards "He's actually pretty nice to kids that is and doing a bit of acting it was easy to sway him in my favor" Sakura snickered remembering the look he'd given her after she'd made her vow "Though he knows my name now" she admitted.

Not totally surprised "You must have impressed him, at least later on when it will truly count, he'll be easier to approach" Yamato nodded pointing out the advantage of making contact with Hanzo so early on and Sakura's eyes lit up in understanding.

Obviously she hadn't thought of that "Good point, the only problem is figuring out a way to show him the truth if it comes down to that, I won't risk Yahiko's life" Sakura rubbed at her arm as a chill set in, with that, their conversation came to a halt both of them wanting to get back.

The minute they were back in the cave the Rain Orphans occupied, Nagato set Chibi who'd been in his lap to the side and launched himself at Sakura "Sakura-chan, Yamato you're back" his rinnegan eyes held the concern he felt for two of his friends.

"Yes, we're back Nagato" Yamato patted the boy on the head consoling him for the moment "We would never abandon you, just remember that" he smiled reassuringly and Nagato turned his complete attention on Sakura as he moved over to the fire to warm up.

Feeling touched that the red head had worried, Sakura wrapped her arms around Nagato "Hush now, Yamato and I aren't going anywhere, you're stuck with us forever" she teased and his cheeks predictably flushed while Konan laughed.

She and Yahiko had, had their doubts on whether the two cousins would return as well, but they were just as glad that they had, "Yeah, yeah whatever" Yahiko sulked pretending like he hadn't spent the last two and a half hours agonizing over Sakura and Yamato prolonged absence.

"I'm just happy you guys came back" Nagato finally pulled away from Sakura and Chibi bounded towards them "Chibi-kun is to" he picked the pup up scratching him on his head while Sakura smiled at him with a fond smile.

Konan hid a smile behind her head "Yeah welcome back" she called when she felt like she wouldn't burst into giggles because of how cute the pinkette was, or how well she managed to calm Nagato down when it truly mattered.

Yamato grinned watching the red head and the pinkette interact before Sakura walked over to the fire that he'd just left to pull out a blanket and stood before it "Admit it Yahiko-san you missed us to" he couldn't resist teasing.

Yahiko snapped his head around and stared at the brunette in disbelief, before his cheeks turned red "Whatever" he huffed trying to hide his embarrassment as Konan and Sakura broke down in giggles at his denial over the statement.

Not wanting to cause to much trouble, Sakura dug around in her pack for a moment and emerged with a scroll unsealing some items to make lunch with before sealing the rest back away, fish stew was soon bubbling away in a pot over the fire.

"Eat up you guys" she called when it was done sitting next to Yamato with her own bowl clasped in her hands, Nagato followed along soon after sandwiching her between him and Yamato like usual, and it didn't bother her half as much as usual.

This time Yahiko couldn't help but comment "You know you're to kind for you're own good" he pointed out but kept a good hold on his own wooden bowl, Sakura flashed him a smile "Perhaps it's not a bad thing" the orange haired boy admitted.

"Everyone needs a little kindness Yahiko-san and I've got it in abundance" Sakura quipped after sipping some broth and chewing on a piece of fish, her eyes sparkling with the fondness she held for the each of them.

Yamato grinned "Yeah, Sakura's good at that, and she'd do anything to protect us, even you and Konan-san" he explained to their shock, the rest of lunch was eaten in silence with Chibi getting some bread rolls and some cooled stew.


	6. Bonding & Beginnings of Friendship

Another week preceded Yamato and Sakura marking it a month since they'd been shoved into the past as they tried desperately to forge unbreakable bonds of friendship with Yahiko, Konan and Nagato, the former two or rather Yahiko was being difficult in their attempts.

It got to be so much that Sakura threw her hands in the air "Gah okay, I'm just gonna go for a walk" the pinkette exclaimed needing to cool, 'Seriously what's a girl got to do to prove herself around here' she thought seething at the idiotic boy.

Yamato watched his mission companion storm off probably fed up with all the crap Yahiko did on a daily basis to piss her off "You shouldn't do that Yahiko-san" Nagato frowned returning from taking Chibi outside to use the bathroom.

The orange haired boy crossed his arms and huffed "I trust you Nagato, but those two, especially her are to weird right now, plus none of you have proven yourselves yet" Yahiko nodded decisively pointing at Yamato.

With a sigh "That's because you won't give us any chances" Yamato pointed out and the boy faltered in his arrogance, above all else, he was still an eight year old and extremely immature, but even he was struggling not to snap at the boy.

"Yamato-kun's kind of right Yahiko-kun, you haven't exactly given them any chances to prove themselves that they are serious about staying here, even if they have been here for a few weeks now" Konan couldn't help but contribute to the conversation.

Not liking that he was being attacked on all sides, Yahiko sulked "Fine, in a couple weeks we have to go out and steal more food anyway, you guys can help out with you're ninja tricks" he pouted before turning away from the trio.

Konan heaved a sigh "Sorry about Yahiko, he's kind of a stick in the mud sometimes about strangers" she giggled apologizing to Yamato and Nagato on her friends behalf, Nagato hunched his shoulders smiling sheepishly and the brunette nodded taking the apology without a single word.

A few minutes later "Do you think Sakura-chan will come back, she seemed kind of angry" Nagato spoke up shyly glancing to Yamato since he knew the pinkette better than anyone else for the time being and his onyx eyes widened.

"I've no doubt she will return Nagato, because Sakura cares about us, even if she does get irritated, we are after all only children" Yamato nodded resolutely flashing the boy a reassuring smile, it appeased the red head somewhat who relaxed and turned his attention on Chibi.

Walking the streets of the rain village having left the mountain behind minutes before hand, Sakura trudged wearily through the mud trying to take her mind off Yahiko's irritating ways, she was certain that if he could get over his fears, they could all be great friends.

Sakura sighed tiredly and rubbed her face 'Oh Tsunade-shishou what am I to do' she thought squeezing her eyes shut as they brimmed with tears, she missed the honey eyed blonde more than she'd thought possible and all she really wanted to do was find the woman and hug her.

"Out for another eavesdropping attempt" a voice filled her ears and Sakura whirled a sharp yell falling from her lips that was mostly drowned out over the rain to face the one who'd spoken to and if she could have seen his face, Sakura would definitely say that Hanzo of the Salamander was smirking.

Before she managed to remember he'd accused her and she narrowed her eyes "Hmmph" Sakura huffed with a playful smile, this was probably the weirdest thing she'd ever done in her entire life, but the more she could interact with the man, the easier it would make things in the future.

Hanzo simply raised a brow at her unintelligible answer "Or perhaps just wandering around as I am enjoying the village" he gestured around him and Sakura gave him a true smile this time, she was tiny that was for sure and it made him wonder her age.

"No eavesdropping just cooling off, I'm trying to make friends with another orphan and they are proving to be rather stubborn against my attempts, while I just want to forge a bond of true friendship with them" Sakura rattled off an explanation, not daring to lie to the man.

His eyes narrowed suspiciously "You seem to treasure bonds above all enough to train yourself at such a young age, might I inquire as to that" he inquired seeing the opening she'd presented and taking it just to find a little more information on the girl.

By now her eyes had widened so wide that he could see the whites of those bright emerald eyes, she probably hadn't expected him of all people to take an interest in her, a child of all things, before she schooled her features into a mask "Seven" Sakura stated smoothly.

Her voice didn't tremble, and he nodded in acceptance "Proper academy age, sadly though this village does not have one yet, perhaps in the future" Hanzo raised his head to stare at the cloudy sky "Do you know why the Rain Village is always raining" he asked wanting to hear her answer.

Glad that she'd looked up information on the land that was to be her new home for awhile, Sakura grinned "A backed up air mass from Cloud sits right out of the Rain Village and that's why it rains all the time here" she reeled off using her book smarts impressing Hanzo further.

He could give her that much "You're smart for one so young, you will be an invaluable shinobi in the future, don't give up on you're goals" Hanzo patted the pinkette on the head and moved passed her missing Sakura's expression of awe.

Sufficiently cooled off, but not quite ready to return to the mountain shelter yet, Sakura continued on her original path trying to think up more ways to make Yahiko give her and Yamato a chance to prove that they were genuine about being friends with him and Konan.

Her frustration started rising again until she passed by a stall that sold an assortment of items, her emerald eyes took in the rings and it made her truly think, five minutes Sakura stood there as an idea took root within her mind.

It was absolutely perfect and hoping Yahiko wouldn't complain about the slightly girly gift, her lips quirked up at that and Sakura hastily dug into her pants pocket for any change, no such luck, she really ever carried spare yen on her, a habit that had formed in her younger years.

'Guess I'm doing things the old fashioned way' Sakura thought sprinting from the stall and back towards the mountain keeping her eyes glued to the ground trying to see if she could find any yen or ryo that someone might have dropped without noticing.

Several minutes passed by before Sakura struck lucky and hastily scooped up the yen she'd spotted counting it up to five ryo, not nearly enough, so again she searched before coming up with five more ryo this time in the actual bill, making it a total ten ryo before heading back towards the stall.

"Can I get those five friendship pendants over there please" she held out the ten ryo she'd found hoping the stall owner didn't think she'd stolen it, technically it wasn't stealing if it had been forgotten about and left in the mud.

The woman running the stall eyed her curiously not commenting on her shaggy and dirty appearance accepting the money and handed over the five bracelets, the pinkette took the bracelets and then was running off for the second time.

Deciding that she'd spent long enough outside in the village, Sakura legged it towards the mountain wanting to present her newest attempt at forging a bond to Yahiko right away, well that had been her idea until "Oomph" Sakura rammed into someone and she landed roughly against the ground.

A hand appeared in her line of sight and she took it "In a hurry aren't you" that voice again and Sakura's head snapped upwards staring at the tall and imposing man, it was to much and her eyes rounded in confusion.

"Uh, uh, um" Sakura shook her head, what were the chances that she'd meet Hanzo three times in less than a week, it was totally unplanned, "Yes, I came up with a new idea and I wanted to show it off immediately to the stubborn boy I've been trying to become friends with" she held out the bracelets.

Hanzo actually chuckled, what were the chances of meeting the pinkette twice in a row in just one day, it was slim to none but it had happened "Interesting and what do you plan on telling him those bracelets are for" he asked.

She flashed a blinding smile his way "Stubbornness and Passion go hand in hand, so long as you don't let yourself be overcome with arrogance" Sakura exclaimed "Compassion and Gentleness, Silent and Unyielding, Feminine and Sweet, and Kindness Enduring" she finished.

"Are you intending on giving all five of those bracelets to one person" he questioned in a tone full of amusement, the pinkette sure was interesting he had to give her props for that, hardly any children were half as smart as she was.

Another head shake "Nope they are for my cousin, and two others and one for myself" Sakura quipped in an upbeat voice certain that with this idea that she'd be able to break through Yahiko's walls and have him warm up to her.

Behind his mask his lips quirked upwards "Good luck then, perhaps I'll see you around" he waved moving passed her like he had earlier, though she didn't seem to realize he was going deliberately slow keeping his eyes glued to her form as she sprinted toward the mountain.

It made him surer than ever that the girl was an orphan, Hanzo shook his head this time walking back to his office, soon he'd been needed on the battlefield and then he'd make his move against those who thought they could ruin the Rain Village.

"She's not coming back" Nagato sniffled sure of it this time, it had been hours since Sakura had stormed off and Yamato was left trying to calm him down, though it wasn't working and he was looking pretty worried himself.

Though he had to try "Now, now Nagato, Sakura wouldn't just up and leave like that, perhaps she just got stuck out there in the rain and had to wait under an awning for it to calm down" Yamato soothed and Yahiko snorted.

He was very tempted to glare at the boy but held back on the urge to do so, focusing completely on the red head "What if you're wrong Yamato-kun" even Konan was feeling hopeless on the fact that it seemed like a very real chance the pinkette wouldn't return.

"Yeah Yamato, did you think about that, what if she found a family and isn't coming back" Yahiko mocked only to flinch when the brunette sent him an onyx eyed glare, perhaps he'd been just a tad out of line with that comment.

Trying very hard not to snap and sure that Sakura wouldn't just abandon the mission "I'm sure that Sakura will be back, we are cousins after all and we promised never to leave each other behind, nor would she leave you guys" Yamato nodded resolutely.

Just then the very girl they were talking about charged into the cave from the entrance inside the cave "Hey I'm back" Sakura called and like before Nagato pushed himself to his feet and in a flash was before the pinkette throwing his arms around her shoulders and pulling her into a hug.

"Yamato was right you did come back" he breathed squeezing her tightly before finally releasing her, his fears were totally rational after losing his parents he'd had no one until Sakura and Yamato had stumbled into his life and then they'd stumbled onto Yahiko and Konan.

Blinking rapidly in confusion Sakura tilted her head to the side "Wait how long have I been gone" she asked trying to determine the amount of time that had passed since she'd stormed off in a rage trying to calm down.

Her mission companion frowned "A few hours, possibly four" Yamato stated flatly and Sakura cringed "Hopefully you have a plausible explanation" he tapped his foot, not really angry with her but having to act like the protective cousin he was supposed to be.

Sakura nodded her head slipping into their familiar acting "I do, I do, look see" she held up the bracelets "I found some ryo on the ground and bought these for all of us" Sakura spun facing the Rain Orphans cheeks flaring in faked embarrassment.

Konan inched her way closer oohing and awing over the jewelry "What did you get them for though Sakura-chan" she asked amber eyes wide and completely interested, she'd never been given jewelry before not even by her parents.

Even Yahiko looked interested "Yeah what exactly did you need some girly bracelets for Sakura" he tried to be nonchalant but once again he failed as Sakura pinned her emerald eyes on him a determination glowing bright within their depths.

His lips twitched in amusement as Sakura let loose "Bonds, for Konan-chan, Feminine and Sweet, you personify what it means to be a girl" a bracelet with flower charm, that coincidentally meant sweet and Konan took it amber eyes sparkling with happiness.

"To Nagato-kun, Compassion and Gentleness, you will become someone that people will be proud to follow someday" Sakura nodded resolutely another bracelet with a flower charm, that explained the two words that described Nagato to a t.

Yamato started when the pinkette faced him "Silent and Unyielding, you're advice and protectiveness will always be here" Sakura pressed a hand over her heart, emerald eyes filled with an inner light showing her gratefulness that he was there with her.

He took the bracelet with little fuss and slipped it over his wrist, no charm on this one, but he would have taken it anyway even with it being such a girl item, "Kindness Enduring, all of us need that little bit of extra kindness and I'll give it freely" Sakura clasped a bracelet around her wrist.

The only one left, Yahiko "Stubbornness and Passion, you will overcome many obstacles, don't let you're arrogance bring you down, remember who are you're true friends" Sakura gestured around her at Nagato, Konan and Yamato handing over the last remaining bracelet.

Swallowing thickly as he took the gift, "Thanks Sakura" Yahiko slid the bracelet onto his wrist and it settled heavily against his flesh as the weight of the words she'd used to explain him that she truly wanted to be his friend, it made him determined to give her and Yamato a chance now.

An amused smile formed on her lips "Don't thank me Yahiko, I said before that I want to protect my precious people and even if you don't see it yet, I couldn't stand the thought of anything happening to you or Konan-chan" Sakura shook her head.

Yamato's eyes widened realizing what his friend had done and smiled in exasperation "For Everlasting Bonds" he cheered holding out his hand, Sakura placed her small hand over the top of his staring into his onyx eyes with her own emerald.

"Trying times and Overcoming Obstacles" she called staring at Nagato hoping he'd join in the little group thing, seeing her expectant look the red head bustled over to them placing his hand on top of the pinkette's own hand.

He took a deep breath gathering every bit of courage he had "No one Gets Left Behind" Nagato breathed and Sakura and Yamato flashed him smiles making him feel happy, a moment later Konan joined the group in determination.

Amber eyes filled with a light that hadn't been there for awhile "Together Forever, Friendship Never Ending" Konan stated with a giggle lightening the seriousness of the mood for a moment before she peered over her shoulder at Yahiko.

The orange haired boy waited for a moment before jumping from his chair and padding towards the quartet, at least they weren't leaving him out "Share the Burden" Yahiko breathed and they all broke apart to do their own things until dinner and then bedtime where they all curled beneath warm blankets.


	7. Connecting

A few weeks later Yahiko had them venturing out to steal some food, even though they already had plenty, and Sakura decided to use a few of tricks to help out "I'm telling you Yahiko-san, it will work" she stared the orange haired boy down when he refused.

Konan waved her hands standing to the side uselessly "No good will come from associating from someone who wants to be a shinobi" Yahiko shook his head but eventually relented "Fine, but if we get caught I know who to blame" he sulked, why couldn't he win against her it wasn't fair.

"Are you sure you'll be able to Sakura-chan, I know you've been practicing really hard" Nagato took her hand like he was use to doing as they trekked through the caves down the mountain, making the time they took to get up it shorter, and then they were darting into the village down to the market.

Sakura nodded confidently, she'd gotten less than half of her chakra back, her chakra coils had been getting a good work out after all from all that meditating "Yes Nagato-kun, I'm sure" she flashed him a beaming smile that had his cheeks flushing as usual whenever she did it.

Konan sidled up to them "I know you said it was to protect you're precious people, but what else could you want to become a shinobi for" she questioned curiously letting Yahiko lead them for a bit and walk with the two others that had become part of their life just recently.

"I want to be the worlds best medical ninja" Sakura chattered exuberantly though her eyes dulled as she said the words, technically she was, in the old time line that was, but she'd gotten no pleasure out of them, this time she'd make her dream come true and do it right.

Her amber eyes went wide "What you mean like healing people, ninja can do that" Konan whispered, Sakura nodded and her shoulders slumped "I wish the Hidden Rain Village had those medic people, then my parents might not have died" she murmured.

Feeling awful Sakura patted Konan on the shoulder "It's okay Konan-chan, you've got Yahiko-san, Nagato-kun and me now, we're all family since we don't have any parents left" she said cheerfully pulling the bluenette in for a hug.

"Thanks Sakura-chan" she wiped away a tear that had gathered in the corner of her eye, Sakura smiled and finally Yahiko looped back towards them telling them what they'd be getting and to get ready, then he turned to the pinkette.

Sakura straightened "Right then show us you're ninja trick" Yahiko ordered arms crossed over his chest, and she sighed before leading them into an alley, then in front of their very eyes Sakura disappeared making Nagato freak out.

Just as he was preparing to run screaming from the alley "Nagato-kun don't be alarmed, I'm still here just underneath a transparency jutsu" her voice rang out and the red head calmed massively, for all he claimed that Sakura wasn't his sister, he sure acted like they were siblings sometimes.

When he felt her hand in his "Warn me next time okay Sakura-chan" Nagato pulled Sakura into a hug making it look like he was hugging air, a moment later he let her go before she walked over to Yahiko and put her hand on his shoulder as the orange haired boy led them forward, as they went around stealing.

Eventually they got caught, not Sakura though she grabbed up as many melons as she could and sealed them in a scroll leaving just as the two men returned "I can't believe her she just abandoned us" Sakura could hear Yahiko yelling in an alley and rolled her eyes.

"A flare for the dramatics eh Yahiko-san, I can't believe you'd even think I'd abandon Nagato-kun, or Konan-chan, or you, you dork" Sakura removed her transparency jutsu and waved her scroll in his face "What was it you said that it wouldn't work" she smirked unsealing the melons.

Yahiko's brown eyes went wide "So you mean you were getting those" he asked and they were resealed in the scroll, he now felt horribly guilty for doubting the pinkette suddenly, in the end she'd proven her worth as had Nagato and now they were invaluable friends to him.

"Well of course, a shinobi never abandons a mission, though in some cases the situation calls for it, I knew you three would be fine" Sakura stated easily putting the scroll away, then she realized they couldn't go trekking through the village with a large back of food so it was sealed away as well.

Really rethinking his decision now that they'd actually gotten their desired quota for the day, about shinobi, Yahiko crossed his arms as they walked back to their hideout in the mountain "Say Sakura can anyone become a shinobi" he suddenly asked.

Sakura peered at him those heavy emerald eyes "Everyone has chakra, unfortunately the way I was taught isn't something I can replicate out here" she lied straight through her teeth at him, not that Yahiko would know it.

Actually she could teach them, but then there would be no purpose to meet with Jiraiya, and no matter how much of a pervert the old sage was, she really, really needed to see him, to actually believe she was in the past despite spending the last week with Nagato, Yahiko and Konan.

"Oh I see" Yahiko deflated, what kind of training had her parents been giving her, "Well lets get back" he marched them back through the village to the mountain and then to their hideout near the very top where all the food they'd stolen was unsealed and added to the pile.

Once they were back in the cave, Sakura flopped down against the wall tiredly and closed her eyes "Hey what's wrong Sakura-chan" Konan asked seeing the girl about to fall asleep, Sakura forced her eyes open and Nagato was next to her.

"Well there is a limit to how much chakra I'm able to use and I really stretched it thin and close today" she explained as exhaustion caught up with her body, it sucked being a kid again, but that's why she was practicing so hard, to regain all of her chakra, of course, it wasn't going nearly as fast as she wanted.

Worry filled him and Yahiko couldn't help but feel guilty again, Sakura had tried to warn him she wouldn't be able to keep up her jutsu for over three hours, and yet he'd pushed the limit anyway "Are you going to be okay Sakura-chan" he walked towards the trio.

Sakura flashed him a smile "Yeah Yahiko-kun, just need to rest for a bit, for future warning there are consequences to almost using up all you're chakra, chakra exhaustion and death are a couple to name, but I'll be alright" she said closing her eyes again.

When her breathing evened out Nagato took the time to place a blanket over her so she wouldn't be cold, "You know at first I couldn't really believe she was there and that I'd just dreamed her up" he admitted to Yahiko and Konan.

That was something for sure, "Why though I mean orphans are pretty common especially in times of war" Konan frowned in confusion, Sakura definitely was unique, knowing all the things she did, but the pinkette always wrote them off as her parents teaching her how to do that.

Nagato sighed "If someone approached you and offered to be you're friend after weeks of being alone and everyone ignoring you, suddenly being cared for, getting food to eat, wouldn't you think you'd dreamed a person up" he asked.

"Good point, she doesn't really seem like an orphan, but whatever she's part of the group and you are to Nagato, and precious friends we wouldn't be able to go on without" Yahiko exclaimed quietly and got a giggle from Konan.

A couple hours later when it was nearing dinner time Sakura stretched her arms high in the air and blinked awake, she quickly checked to see how much chakra she'd regain, enough to sustain herself, then stood "Guess I'll get started on supper" Sakura hopped up.

Yahiko quickly stood in her way "No, Nagato, Konan and I will make dinner tonight you just rest" he gently pushed her back down in her spot, Sakura went to protest, but Nagato gave her this big smile the first one he'd given her and she couldn't say no.

"Okay but just this once" she huffed her cheek as red as an apple and her heart beating in her chest, dinner which wasn't as good as something as she could make was soon being dished out, Sakura couldn't help but smile though when Nagato and Yahiko sat down on either side of her.

And Konan sat next to Yahiko, "I know it's nothing what you can cook Sakura-chan, but we really did try our hardest" Konan admitted taking her wooden spoon and dipping it into the bowl emerging with some chicken, vegetables and broth before blowing on it.

"Yeah though the more we practice the better we'll get right" Yahiko peered down at the much smaller girl "By the way how old are you" he asked trying to see if he could tell, a moment later he gave up, it was impossible.

Sakura held up seven fingers and Nagato choked on his stew "What, I thought you were older, at least by a couple of years, I'm eight by the way" he announced, the pinkette sandwiched between him and Yahiko, lowered her spoon.

"It's easy to make that kind of assumption based on the amount of information I have and my abilities, listen someone can be much younger, but still stronger than a fully grown adult" Sakura stated bluntly before returning to her soup.

Yahiko set his bowl down and dragged Sakura into a hug "You know even though you're a brat, you're not so bad" he grinned cheekily and she stuck her tongue out at him with a little giggle, it wasn't so terrible being with them after all.

And it reminded her greatly of, she shook her head, that would come at a later time, first she had to save these three, "Say what do you guys say to venturing out in a couple months" she suggested suddenly determination in her emerald eyes.

"What like leave the Hidden Rain Village" Konan's eyes went wide, none of them had even considered it, Sakura shook her head again "Then what do you mean" she inquired and Yahiko's hand grasped hers while he kept staring at the pinkette.

"No nothing that dire yet we are only kids after all, I mean what if we went out to see if we can't find a shinobi who'd be willing to take us on and train us" Sakura rushed out staring between the three rain orphans, Naruto had told her they'd met Jiraiya when they were around this age.

Yahiko rubbed his chin as he polished off his stew "The idea does have some merit but what will we do with all this food" he gestured around him and Sakura pulled out four storage scrolls and took a deep breath to present her idea.

"What if we rationed off some of it, and stored it in these scrolls and we'll each carry one, and then return the rest" she offered and Yahiko nodded liking the idea greatly, at least that way they'd still have some food, plus Sakura's if they ever ran out.

Nagato exhaled shakily "That means potential danger" his forehead was creased and tears were gathering in his eyes and sliding down his pale smooth cheeks, Sakura craned her neck around to meet his gaze and smiled reassuringly like she always did.

"Don't forget I'm here, though we'll have to keep an eye on Chibi-kun" Sakura pointed at the pup who'd gained a lot of weight over the week from eating good food, "Wouldn't want him getting hurt after all" and Nagato shook his head pulling the puppy into his lap.

Yahiko snorted but nothing more was said even if he thought the puppy's name was kind of dumb sounding, he wasn't going to argue, it's not like he had to take care of him, Sakura did all of that and more making sure his fur was brushed and that his nails were sharp.

She said that with enough training that he could become a companion to them that would protect them, he didn't think it was possible, but Sakura remained stubborn "Yeah that sounds like a good idea" he finally sighed standing from his spot jostling the pinkette slightly.

Sakura smiled inwardly as the bowls and spoons they'd used were set out in the rain and the rest of the stew was sealed away in a heated storage scroll that she had on hand so it didn't go bad during the night, then the four of them crowded around the fire and drifted off to sleep.

In the middle of the night Chibi let out a whimper and Sakura's eyes popped open feeling the approaching chakra, "Hey Yahiko, Konan, Nagato wake up" she jumped out from beneath her covers waking the others immediately with her hurried movements.

"Hide" she ordered shoving the rain orphans behind some crates and pulled a poison coated senbon from her hair, she'd taken to weaving weapons into her hair just like the kunoichi of the old days and narrowed her green eyes after putting out the fire.

He appeared ten minutes later, drenched and covered in mud, Yahiko covered Nagato and Konan's mouths as they cried silently, his eyes focused on Sakura's form as she leaped high in the air quietly and jammed her senbon needle into the man's neck.

The poison took affect and Sakura hastily turned the shinobi over, 'Stone Village' she clicked her tongue and shoved the man from the cave and then over the side of the cliff, then Sakura restarted the fire and beckoned the others out from their hiding places.

"What happened to him" Konan looked around afraid that the man would suddenly jump out at them, Sakura jerked her hand over her shoulder pointing out of the cave "Is he gonna come back" she shivered as a chill swept through her.

"Nah I don't think so" Sakura ran her hand through her pink hair hiding her weapon again, "Let's go back to sleep Nagato" she lifted her blanket and the red head slipped beneath it to cuddle under it with her sleeping through the rest of the night.

Next morning the three of them woke up to the smell of bacon wafting through the cave "So what exactly happened last night, I know there was this guy, but other than that nothing" Yahiko yawned tiredly, he hadn't gotten much sleep after that.

Nagato also turned wanting to get the whole story from his friend, "All I remember is you telling us to hide and then crawling beneath the blanket with you" he fiddled with his hands as Sakura stood over the fire cooking bacon, eggs, and what looked like pancakes.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to get away with not answering, Sakura lowered her spatula to let the bacon cook properly and faced the trio of rain orphans "A shinobi from the Hidden Stone Village" she started eyeing the eggs.

"Came here last night, I felt his chakra getting closer, and then I pushed him over the side of the cliff" Sakura explained, not telling the trio that she'd killed the man before shoving him off the cliff, and that he was most likely still down there in the mud.

Konan blinked "I'm glad that you are here will us" she sat down neatly in a chair watching Sakura closely hoping to pick up on a few of her cooking tricks, the girl was a master chef, and it was amazing what she came up with most days.

Sakura smiled 'Yeah though none of this would have been possible if it hadn't been for Naruto, Sasuke and Lady Tsunade' she thought inwardly flipping the pancakes and the bacon, removing the eggs before they burned.

Five minutes later the four of them, Chibi getting whatever was left, ate their breakfast, before Sakura moved to the wall to start her meditation, this time Yahiko joined her, "So why exactly do you meditate" he questioned curiously.

"It helps me connect with my surroundings and lets me have a calmer state of mind in the case of an emergency" she told a half truth, already getting sick and tired of the lies, the other half of it was because by meditating she was able to connect with her chakra more easily.

Nagato instantly perked up "Can I meditate with you Sakura-chan" he asked in a small voice, no matter how much reassurances he got from the pinkette, he still feared that one day she'd just leave them all behind.

"Yeah can we Sakura-chan" Konan pouted flopping down gracelessly by the pinkette as Yahiko sat in front of them and Nagato on her other side, Sakura sighed in exasperation but there was a smile on her lips as she nodded.

Relenting to their demand "Okay first let's form a circle" Sakura instructed, she was just teaching them to meditate, not access their chakra, their circle was formed and they each held hands "Now close you're eyes" she ordered gently.

"Even you're breaths out start counting them, clear you're mind" her voice commanded kindly as Yahiko, Konan and Nagato tried their hand at meditating, Sakura smiled inwardly when their hands went slack and she sunk her own awareness into her body losing sight of her surroundings.

When the four of them came to an hour had passed "Wow I had no idea meditating could be so relaxing" Yahiko stood and stretched his stiff muscles, "Don't know how you do it for hours on end every day though" he laughed teasingly.

Konan covered her mouth as a yawn escaped from between her lips "Yeah, it's to easy for someone to sneak up on us though, so maybe if we are gonna meditate with Sakura-chan everyday we can take turns so that someone is still keeping watch" she murmured a moment later.

Nagato eyed his pink haired friend as she froze "It is okay if we meditate with you right Sakura-chan" he asked worriedly drawing Yahiko's and Konan's gazes onto the pinkette, she faced them all with a smile and he relaxed.

"Absolutely, it's a great way to achieve total peace of mind after all" Sakura stretched herself working her muscles so they didn't grow weak, she'd worked hard to reach her goal and she definitely wasn't going to turn into the useless good for nothing again.

Yahiko, Nagato and Konan relaxed as their fears were put to rest, none of them knew there was a different meaning behind Sakura's meditation, and that was exactly how she liked it, after they met up with Jiraiya, she'd teach them then, but for now it was better if only she knew how to use chakra.

"So what now" Yahiko stared around, if they were going to leave there in a couple months time, then they were going to have to start storing away food little by little, leaving them enough to eat during the next two months and still have lots to return to those they'd stolen from.

Sakura's eyes lit up "Well I've mentally calculated how much we can ration away, and then keep for ourselves to survive the next to months, the rest we'll return" she nodded staring at the orange haired brown eyed boy hoping he didn't have a problem with that.

Yahiko shook his head knowing the silent question she was asking, this was something he wasn't going to argue with her over, besides while he was smart, Sakura was smarter, but she kept to the shadows letting him lead it was weird, but oddly very sweet.

With that the pinkette whipped out her four storage scrolls and sealed some food within each scroll to last them once they left, then she separated a few crates already filled with things they'd need for the next couple of months, leaving over half of it to be returned.

"Wow Sakura-chan, you're pretty good at that, are you sure we'll have enough" Konan skipped over to the only other girl in the group, eyeing the three crates that had been moved over to a different side of the cave signaling that's all they'd have for two months.

Sakura nodded "Yeah if we're careful and don't worry about Chibi-kun, he's still mine and Nagato's responsibility, anyway I think I'm gonna go on a walk" she pointed to the caves waved then disappeared from view, she had to find that shinobi she'd killed.

She might be able to get some information off of him, Sakura hurried through the caves and out into the pouring rain in fifteen minutes flat, then ran around the mountain to the side she believed she'd pushed the man from, twenty minutes of searching through the mud and rain she found him.

"Yuck" Sakura's face twisted in disgust as she pulled the dead body free of the mud and patted down his clothes, his pockets and pouches, she found weapons stained and rusty, a couple of scrolls that she had no idea what were in them, and a three hundred ryo that she put in her own pocket.

Other than that Sakura found a couple of explosive tags and his stone village headband which she hid away in her pocket, then memorized his face, never knew when she'd have to transform into somebody else after all to protect those she cared for.

When she was done, Sakura shoved him in the mud taking what she'd pilfered and flew through a set of hand signs, "Earth Style: Bed Rock Coffin" she called, might as well give him a proper burial, though it was a bittersweet one.

Then Sakura stood and traipsed into the village, going to a weapons stall, the stall owner eyed her warily "Can I get thirteen exploding tags, fifteen sound proofing tags, fifteen genjutsu tags, and fifteen scrolls, plus a pack of senbon needles please" she held out the three hundred ryo she'd gotten.

Surprised "Heh a rich kid huh" the stall owner put tags, weapons, and scrolls the pinkette had asked for and took the money, when he tried to give her back the left over she shook her head "Thanks" he smiled and she ran off without another word.

With her little bag of goodies in hand, Sakura ran back towards the mountain traversing it through the caves sealing away her bag and the other items she'd gotten so that she would be asked no questions, she knew she'd been gone for awhile and most likely Nagato was wigging out.

Sure enough the minute she came into view the red head tackled her "Sakura-chan, you were gone for so long we thought something had happened to you" he squeezed her tightly to his side refusing to let go, until she patted him on the arm urgently.

Sakura took a deep breath when Nagato finally let her go "I'm okay, sorry got a little turned around in the caves on the way back" she lied using the fake smile she'd created to freak Sai out, how she missed that idiot, someday, she'd be able to see him again, she was sure of it.

"Well take one of us with you next time" Yahiko sulked, he'd been truly worried when the pinkette hadn't returned and it had been going on nearly an hour since she'd said she was going on a walk, Sakura nodded in understanding.

Konan however flew at the pinkette and wrapped her arms around the other girl "Don't scare me like that ever again do you here me Sakura-chan" she scolded tears streaming down her cheeks, and guilt bubbled in Sakura's chest.

"Sorry Konan-chan, Nagato-kun, Yahiko-kun, I didn't mean to worry you guys" she hunched her shoulders truly feeling like a little kid again, Konan released her and the three of them sat down against the cave wall just chatting until it was lunch time.

This time Sakura jumped up before Yahiko could stop her and rolled up her sleeves already knowing exactly what she was going to cook, green bean casserole, it was easy if one knew how to cook without a stove, Sakura smirked setting out the ingredients.

Yahiko watched closely "You know you're pretty conservative, before we never really thought about how much we were eating until you and Nagato came along" he sighed as she worked, Sakura really was amazing even if she was a brat, technically they were to, but she was younger than them.

"Mhm I read it all in a book" she switched tactics, she couldn't keep saying her parents had taught her everything, otherwise the rain orphans were to surely become suspicious and start asking questions, in which case she'd slip up and tell the truth which would cause even more problems that she didn't need.

Konan's amber eyes rounded in surprise "Wow you mean you've got to read actual books, my parents didn't even have time to buy one" she pouted and Sakura paused in her cooking to send her a concerned look.

"I still have a book that I brought with me, it's my favorite, I'll read it to you later is that okay Konan-chan" she offered, the blue haired girl nodded eagerly, even Yahiko and Nagato looked greatly interested in being read to.

Lunch was soon ready after that and the four of them, and Chibi who got left overs like usual sat down in the way they were slowly becoming use to, with Sakura and Konan in the middle now sandwiched by Yahiko and Nagato on either side of them as they ate.

The rest of the day was spent with Sakura reading from the book she unsealed, it wasn't really a book, but it counted in Konan's eyes as she read telling the rain orphans all about their countries leader Hanzo and his abilities and everything else.

She saw no harm in telling them about Hanzo after all, plus the knowledge would come in handy later on down the road, especially if she was going to approach him and hopefully sway him away from Danzo, it hadn't really been the man's fault.

No the blame lay squarely on Danzo's shoulders for lying, if it was the last thing she did Sakura was going to put a stop to that man's scheming, prevent him from ruining the Uchiha Clan, and stop Obito and Black Zetsu, she had a new and improved seal just for that bastard after all.

Once dinner was made and polished off Sakura sat down to do her pre-bed meditation with Yahiko joining her while Nagato and Konan kept watch when they were done everyone crawled beneath their blankets and settled in for a long stormy night as they drifted off to sleep.


	8. To Survive

Before Yahiko, Nagato, Konan and Sakura knew it two months had passed and they were leaving their cave returning the left over food to the people they'd stolen it from and setting forward "So what do you think is gonna happen" Nagato asked, he still rather shy and un-confident.

But with his friends, especially Sakura by his side, he was more than happy to leave their shelter with them, Chibi trailing behind them, "Well a lot of things could happen Nagato, we could die, starve, freeze, get sick, and lots of other things I won't name" Yahiko ticked off his fingers.

Sakura's brows climbed into her bangs "Sounds like someone woke up on the wrong side of their bedroll this morning" she snickered avoiding the slap on the back of the head the older boy tried to give her by spinning out of the way eyes twinkling with her mirth.

Konan giggled use to their normal antics already "Ignore him Nagato-kun, Yahiko-kun's just sore because he had to make a formal apology to the people we stole from" she whispered in the red heads ear bringing a small amused smile to his lips.

"Really Yahiko, you had to apologize" Sakura gasped as if she didn't already know, she'd been the one to make him do it, Yahiko threw her a glare and crossed his arms as a pout formed on his lips, "Lighten up Yahiko-kun" she giggled patting him lightly on the shoulder and darting away from him.

He gave her the stink eye and huffed "Whatever" Yahiko sulked like the brat he was, silence blanketed them after that as they left the hidden rain village behind trekking towards the distance where the hidden stone and leaf were fighting.

She knew it was incredibly dangerous, but with how much she'd been practicing, her meditation, stretching her muscles every day, using chakra to expand her chakra coils, Sakura felt as if they were ready and she'd be able to protect them.

Also she'd been teaching Chibi some commands, having bought a book on one of her walks, after pretending to find some ryo that in all actuality she had placed before hand to make it seem like she'd found it on her own and that they'd gotten lucky.

Well that's what Yahiko believed anyway so that was the story she was sticking with, by now Sakura couldn't keep track of the many lies she'd told over the course of the last two months and three weeks, and whenever she tried, it made her head hurt.

Anyway back to what she'd been getting at, so she'd taught Chibi some commands from the book and now at her order if she thought they were in any danger the pup who was slowly getting bigger, would either attack or run as fast as he could.

Yahiko tapped the pinkette on the shoulder and Sakura gave a jerk in surprise "What's the matter" she swiveled her head around to peer at him, he pointed ahead of them and she twisted her head to stare in the direction he gestured only to grimace.

"We should probably put our helmets on" Yahiko suggested, before them was a green mist that couldn't be anything other than poison, the others quickly did as ordered and they started forward cautiously, for they didn't know what they would encounter.

Slowly Sakura found herself being the one leading the rain orphans through the poison cloud, she didn't dare call Yahiko out for it, if he wanted to be scared then that was fine with her, she was immune to most poisons and this was a normal one, the others didn't know that though.

Anything was dangerous out in the real world especially for little kids who didn't know how to do much on their own, it was only after constantly teaching them to rely on her and each other that they learned and still they had the mindset of an innocent.

While she wanted to scoff and what not, Sakura held her tongue, she'd once been like that to, ignorant of the world, only focused on being with her precious Sasuke, now she knew better, and soon they would as well.

An hour later after trekking through the poison, Yahiko unhooked his helmet from his head and took it off "So what exactly was that stuff anyway" he asked, he was certain that Sakura knew what it was since he looked in her direction.

Konan and Nagato also looked intrigued and Sakura flashed them a small smile keeping alert of her surroundings, it was never a good idea to be caught off guard especially if there was a war going on "Poison, one of the more common and while I can make some antidotes" Sakura trailed off.

"I don't have the necessary tools to do so at this moment, part of being a medic ninja is to know you're poisons and antidotes" she finished staring around warily, "Anyway let's keep moving" Sakura turned and led them forward once again.

Yahiko was silent after that but Konan piped up "You sure are determined to become a medic nin huh Sakura-chan" she skipped along relaxing somewhat never knowing that they were closer to danger than they ever had been before, but Sakura knew and that's why she was getting them out of the way.

However "Yeah" Sakura smiled ruefully looking at the sky, though it was raining all the time, she had come to love the Rain Village, though it was still second to the Leaf Village, someday she'd be able to go there, wearing a different headband yes, but she'd protect it no matter what.

"Maybe when we find a ninja that will teach us I'll learn Medical Ninjutsu to" burst out of Nagato suddenly and Yahiko snorted in laughter until Konan whacked him over the back of the had for making fun of the red head causing the orange haired boy to sulk and the bluenette to nod.

Sakura rolled her eyes "That's nice Nagato-kun, you should all learn a little medical ninjutsu, that way in case of an emergency you'd know what to do, say like Yahiko-kun got hurt, we could heal him together" she said as an example.

The orange haired boy stared at her in consideration "You know that's not such a bad idea either, it's settled then, we'll all learn medical ninjutsu along side Sakura-chan" he pumped his arm in determination and Sakura smiled inwardly in amusement.

He really really reminded her of Naruto sometimes though he had some of that arrogant cockiness Sasuke liked to use and a laid back attitude from Kakashi, it was like Yahiko was the pre-incarnation of all three of her former teammates, minus Sai and Yamato.

Seeing as she had no choice but to go along with it Konan nodded along with Yahiko's declaration, it might not be to bad if it saved Yahiko's life someday, "I just thought of something, how do we get someone to train us" she tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"I wouldn't worry to much about that right now Konan-chan, just focus on finding a potential" Sakura shifted her shoulders peering through the rain warily, she had this really bad feeling "HIT THE GROUND" she shouted suddenly.

Yahiko dragged Konan and Nagato down with him, while Sakura hit the dirt with a loud thud, Chibi cowered into her side as a barrage of weapons sailed over their heads "WHAT'S GOING ON SAKURA" Yahiko shouted over the noise.

"No Clue" she shook her head, how the hell had they, of course they were surrounded on all sides, when the weapons stopped Sakura pushed up on her feet helping Nagato to his while Yahiko covered Konan "Run in that direction" she pointed towards the treeline.

None of them hesitated and took off like the devil was nipping at their heels, Sakura wasting a couple of extra seconds to scoop the cowering pup in her arms and adding chakra into her legs, to get ahead of the rain orphans and lead them to safety.

Twenty minutes later, the sounds of fighting died down and the four of them came across a cave which they immediately took shelter in "That was a close call, if Sakura hadn't been with us, we'd have all been skewered" Konan shuddered plopping down on the ground tiredly.

"I thought my heart was going to beat right out of my chest" Yahiko admitted pressing his fingers to his neck feeling his accelerated pulse and Nagato just trembled until Sakura wrapped him up in a comforting hug.

"How did you know we were in trouble" the red head managed to ask after several minutes and they calmed their racing hearts, Sakura flopped down next to Konan setting Chibi next to her, the pup scampered to the other end of the cave and licked his fur.

In a clearly rattled tone "It was to quiet that usually indicates enemies in hiding" Sakura exhaled shakily, if she'd wasted just an extra minute longer trying to figure out all of them would be dead, and the world she knew would be lost completely.

Konan shook scooting over as close as she dared and trying to act nonchalant pressed the pinkette into her side as if she was giving her a hug, Sakura knew though but kept her mouth shut, then suddenly Yahiko was laughing.

"You know for all I say I'm the self acclaimed leader of us, you sure know how to lead people Sakura-chan" he was bent over hands on his knee's as he laughed as the fear faded lightening the mood up drastically causing all of them to collapse in a fit of laughter.

Nagato smiled to himself, his friends were great, they all worked well together "Yeah Sakura-chan, when you shouted at us, I don't think I even paused to think about why you were shouting I just did as you said and then wham all those weapons" he joined the conversation.

"It was kind of funny I guess, but still very, very scary" Sakura leaned back as the tension drained from her body leaving her feeling a little weightless, that had been way to close for comfort and she'd have to be careful not to make that kind of mistake again.

"No kidding that was beyond terrifying and I thought seeing my parents die was scary, that was even more so" Konan piped in with her own comment, she was to young to die, she didn't want to die, she wanted to survive and show those stupid adults from the rain village up someday.

Sakura breathed a silent sigh of relief and lay back completely, she was exhausted, moments like that always left a person feeling tired "We should rest before trying to venture out again" she suggested already closing her eyes.

Yahiko and Nagato sat down against the wall and Chibi climbed into the red heads lap as they all took a two hour nap, when they woke it was around lunchtime and they all worked together to make a meal, no longer was it just Sakura doing everything and her emerald eyes lit up in happiness.

Once lunch had been devoured, Sakura poked her head out of the cave stretching her senses as far as they could go "What do you think Chibi-kun, is it safe" she questioned when she felt nothing for miles around, Chibi pawed at the ground.

"Yeah me to.." Sakura turned around "Let's stay here for the next couple of days then venture out, by then the fighting in this area should die down and they should move on to a different area" she stated easily sitting back down to meditate.

Not one to complain nor would he start now Nagato took his turn to meditate with Sakura since Konan had gone last time closing his eyes and relaxing, it was a great technique that kept them calm most of the time unless one of them purposely antagonized another, meaning Sakura and Yahiko.

Konan and Yahiko kept watch eyes peering out of the cave trying to determine if anyone was heading their way through the pouring rain, it was difficult, but Sakura had more than proved she wasn't easily distracted even while meditating.

While living in the cave on the mountain a handful of shinobi from the hidden stone village had stumbled across them, it had been the first time Konan had decided to meditate alone with Sakura, both he and Nagato keeping watch.

-Flashback-

The man, shinobi, had trudged into their cave, then his eyes had immediately narrowed and demanded them to leave, upon feeling his chakra and hearing the mans voice, Sakura had flew up out of her spot quicker than he'd thought possible.

And kicked the man straight in the chest, they'd all heard the snapping of bones from the force of the kick, and the shinobi had been sent flying out of the cave "This is our cave" Sakura put her hands on her hip "And no one is going to tell us to leave" she nodded curtly.

He'd stood daring to enter the cave again and the pinkette had given him a sound thrashing, no doubt confusing him until he ran screaming down the mountain, Konan was still lost to her meditation, so Sakura had calmly sat down and started her own meditation again.

-End Flashback-

To say he'd been confused himself was the understatement of the century, Yahiko frowned "What do you think Konan is this really the right thing to do" he gestured around him to the bluenette standing at his side, and she faced him.

"Not sure Yahiko-kun, but if by learning how to be a shinobi is the only way we can survive, then I'll do it" Konan said in an unsure tone of voice, she was hopelessly lost, and they'd be even more lost if Sakura wasn't with them, by some stroke of luck, the kami had given them hope in the form of Sakura.

Having expected such an answer from the bluenette Yahiko flashed her a grin "Yeah" his brown eyes wandered to the other side of the cave to find Sakura and Nagato still deep in meditation "I bet one of these days those two are gonna get together" he whispered mischievously.

Konan pressed her hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles "Nagato does seem to care for Sakura-chan a lot" she murmured back softly not wanting to let the two in question know they were being talked about, not in a bad way though.

Yahiko nodded "Definitely, we'll just have to root them on right Konan" he pumped his arm in determination and Konan smiled widely leaning against the cave entrance, the area around the rain village sure had a lot of caves.

Thirty minutes later, Nagato stood leaving Sakura to her meditation as he joined the other two in keeping watch, "Anything" he asked swiping his bangs to the side to see better, Yahiko and Konan shook their heads at the same time "That's good" Nagato smile in relief.

Ten minutes later Sakura came to and they busied themselves with setting up camp for the next couple of days so that they didn't have to do it during dinner, and on the morning off it was all easily sealed away in her scroll again.

"So where to Sakura-chan" Nagato grasped the pinkette's hand in his own as she led them forward, it was weird Yahiko was usually the one to take the lead, but now he was letting Sakura take over, perhaps he had no idea what he was doing and that's why.

Sakura hummed softly stretching her senses out, the fighting had indeed moved on and she quickly chose a direction "How about we go that way and see where it takes us" she decided, Yahiko and Konan nodded in acceptance and they trekked forward once again Chibi trailing them.

"Oh that reminds me, when you first yelled us I remember Chibi letting out a whine, why did he do that" Konan skipped forward to stand next to the pinkette and Yahiko got as close as he dared hiding behind the others not that he ever would admit to it.

Her eyes rounded "You remember all those commands I've been teaching Chibi-kun, his senses are better than mine and he could feel the danger in the air, that's why just before I shouted he let out a whine to let me know" Sakura explained easily.

Konan felt her jaw dropping in astonishment "I never even knew you could teach a dog something like that" she murmured in awe, and Sakura flashed her a smile facing forward again as they walked through the forest, all of them on high alert for any danger that may be lurking around in case.

Yahiko pouted, "Do you think we'll find any more dogs out here" he asked innocently, and Konan sent him a disbelieving look, Sakura shrugged but didn't tell him that it was probably unlikely that they'd run across another pup, Chibi had just been lucky to run across them that day.

Instead all four of them kept walking straight in the direction Sakura had said they should go, whether it would lead them to Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru, she didn't know, but one thing she did know was that she would always believe in miracles, because they happened every day.


	9. Ninja

For a week the four orphans plus one puppy trekked farther and farther away from the rain village towards the battlefield, they were constantly having to hid from stray weapons that would reach them, or an exploding tag that flew to far from their owner.

Until Sakura felt it, in this case it was Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru's chakra, a sliver of hope entered her heart "Let's go to those caves over there" she ushered Yahiko, Nagato and Konan towards the caves just as a stray exploding tag landed between them.

She had a split second to grab Chibi in her arms, as Nagato, Yahiko and Konan went flying in opposite directions, much like herself but at the least the pup hadn't got hit by the explosion, Sakura felt her head hit the ground and then her world went dark as she blacked out.

"Sakura-chan" Nagato cried jumping to his feet hurrying to the pinkette's side, the pinkette was lying on her side a moment later Yahiko and Konan were next to him checking Sakura over, Konan sat back on her knee's and sniffled.

"She's okay" the bluenette wiped her eyes free of tears as Yahiko lifted her onto his back and they trudged forward through the rain towards the cave she'd been leading them to, Nagato picked up Chibi thankful that they hadn't lost the pup.

It took them fifteen minutes to make it to the cave "Come on Nagato, Konan don't cry, I'm sure Sakura-chan will be alright" Yahiko situated the pinkette on a rock so that she'd be more comfortable, though it sounded like he didn't believe his own words or the conviction in them.

Konan scoffed through her tears "Speak for yourself Yahiko-kun, you're crying just as much as we are" she shouted, it was true, they were streaming down his face in rivers and the boy wasn't even attempting to get rid of them.

"We should make sure she isn't cold" Nagato hiccuped in a trembling voice, and Yahiko scrambled for her pack, but his hands were shaking to much he couldn't unzip it and when he did, they all suddenly remembered that they couldn't use their chakra like she could.

Yahiko turned and punched the wall wincing as the stone scraped his knuckles "Damn it, she's always protecting us, if it hadn't been for Sakura, we would be hurt or worse dead, and Chibi as well, she saved him by pulling him out of the way" he cursed gripping his orange hair in hand and tugging harshly.

"Not only that but she was closer to the blast" he flopped down shaking horribly as the truth extent of Sakura's sacrifice hit them, and the three of them cried all the harder, that was until three shinobi entered the cave, Konan spotted them first.

And then before Yahiko or Nagato could stop her she was before the woman "You're shinobi right.." she paused amber eyes wide when they nodded "Please save Sakura-chan, please we beg you" Konan pleaded pointing at the prone pinkette.

Tsunade blinked and her honey eyes trailed to the rock the bluenette was pointing at, there was another girl "Kami what happened to her" she walked over to the pinkette, the two boys moving out of the way so she'd have better access.

Yahiko dried his tears on his shirt taking the lead, he had to be brave, "An exploding tag, she protected us from the blast, but in doing so she got the worst of it" he explained "Can you help Sakura-chan" Yahiko asked hoping she'd be able to.

Nagato with Chibi in his arms stood off to the side "Plea..please he..help Saku...Sakura-chan" he stuttered clutching the puppy tightly as the blonde leaned over Sakura hands glowing green, five minutes later she pulled away.

"You're a medic nin" Konan questioned before the woman could tell them that she couldn't help Sakura, it would hurt to much, she raised a brow at her in confusion "Sakura-chan claims she wants to be the best medic-nin in the world" Konan sniffled as more tears splashed onto her cheeks.

Not quite sure what to make of the situation, Jiraiya scratched his head and stared at Orochimaru who shrugged "Right well you're friend is going to be just fine, she clonked her head on the ground, but she did have some scratches on her from the blast" Tsunade explained.

Just as she said that a soft groan filled the air and Nagato set Chibi down and scrambled onto the rock to be next to her "Sakura-chan" he asked hoping his voice would help her come back a little quicker, she jerked before relaxing.

"I'm okay Nagato-kun" her eyes slowly opened and she peered around through bleary eyes until she could finally focus, when Sakura saw who was standing before her she almost blurted out the woman's name instead the pinkette focused on the red head.

"We..we thought that we'd lost you Sakura-chan" Nagato wrapped his arms around Sakura and pulled her in for a hug crying silently just as Konan and Yahiko were doing when she patted his arm, he let go, when he was leaning away from her, Sakura flashed him a soothing smile.

Then she beckoned the other two forward and Yahiko leaped to her side "Stupid brat, stop making us worry about you" he sent her a scowl his brown eyes betraying the worry he'd felt since the moment that exploding tag had gone off.

Together he and Konan gave her their own bone crushing hugs "Stop scaring us Sakura-chan, we can't lose you" Konan frowned scolding her again and Sakura nodded in understanding, she hadn't had any time to think, her body had just moved.

Things just kept getting weirder and weirder, Jiraiya watched the four children interact, they were clearly a close knit group with the pinkette being in the center of it all "Do you mind if we rest in here for awhile" he questioned.

She turned her head in his direction "Not at all, in fact we would enjoy the company right Yahiko, Nagato, Konan" Sakura prodded and they all nodded in acceptance just as her stomach rumbled, causing the white haired male to let out a raucous laugh.

"Sounds like you're hungry kid, guess we could spare some of our food with you" Jiraiya offered, but he was immediately turned down as she hopped from the rock she'd been laying on and unsealed her pack pulling out a storage scroll.

He, Tsunade and Orochimaru watched as the four obvious orphan children bustled about preparing their own meal "You're welcome to join us, to thank you for healing Sakura-chan" Yahiko offered pointing to the already bubbling soup.

Tsunade's jaw dropped "Very strange children" she grumbled accepting the soup, Jiraiya was the next to join them, with Orochimaru hesitating, Sakura eyed the raven haired man with inquisitive and knowing eyes until she saw what, or rather why he was hesitating.

"Before you eat, I'd take a look at you're friend, pale skin, sweat, I'd say he has at least one broken rib, and possibly a puncture wound somewhere because he's bleeding, with maybe some internal bleeding as well" Sakura stated bluntly dishing out some soup for Konan who was next to her.

Orochimaru's gold eyes went wide and Tsunade swiveled around in her spot, he grimaced found out and she sent him a honey eyed glare "What the hell Orochimaru, why the hell didn't you tell me you were injured" she snapped jumping to her feet, hands already glowing green.

"We just got done fighting Tsunade, I didn't want you worrying about me" he huffed as she pressed her hands against his chest healing his broken rib, the internal bleeding, and the gaping hole that was on his side until she was finished.

She shook her head "Idiot, if a kid can tell that much, then you weren't doing so hot, stop being so arrogant Orochimaru and let me know when you're injured" Tsunade said in a heated voice accepting the soup that the pinkette put in her hands.

Sufficiently ashamed of his actions for the moment, Orochimaru sat down and took the bowl that was handed out to him "Thank you" he mumbled lifting the spoon to his lips and taking a sip of the very delicious broth "Where did you learn that" Orochimaru questioned, once half of his bowl was empty.

Sakura grinned excitedly "My parents were teaching me, though some of it I've learned from books" she announced blowing on her own bite and sipping the broth a moment afterwards as it cooled down enough to be consumed.

Jiraiya felt his lips twitching upwards "Didn't you say that you're friend there wanted to become the best medical ninja in the world" he stared at the blue haired girl and her cheeks turned red in embarrassment while the pinkette patted her on the back.

"Konan-chan is right, that's my dream so that I can protect my precious people" Sakura pumped her arm sparing some soup and bread for Chibi when the pup scratched at her leg a small whine emitting from his mouth.

Tsunade frowned "The only way for that to happen is if you find a way to surpass me, cause right now kid, I'm the best medical nin in the world" she snorted rolling her eyes inwardly "By the way what's you're names" she asked harshly.

The red head flinched and Sakura held out her hand, he took it instantly "Well I'm Sakura" she introduced herself "And this is Nagato-kun" she pointed at the boy huddling next to her, Yahiko cleared his throat and puffed out his chest.

"I'm Yahiko and that's Konan-chan" he said before they returned to eating, soon their food was polished off, then everything was put away like usual, Konan sat next to Sakura with a sheepish smile on her lips.

"Can we still meditate Sakura-chan" she asked, that was the one thing she didn't want to give up, Sakura's emerald eyes lit up and the pinkette nodded "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you" Konan cheered closing her eyes to begin.

The three adults watched as the two girls relaxed to the point of total peace of mind "Why are they meditating" Jiraiya asked suddenly, Yahiko heard this and craned his neck around, they were so use to doing it that it was weird to be questioned.

But it was Nagato that answered "Be..because Sakura-chan says it will help us, our minds clear of all worries for the moment will show us how to make sound decisions in the future or something like that..." he trailed off shyly.

Yahiko clapped the red head on the back "You did a good job Nagato, Sakura-chan will be proud of you" he grinned peering over his shoulder at the pinkette, he was glad she hadn't been hurt to seriously, otherwise things in their little group would never be the same again.

"Why are you all the way out this way anyway" Orochimaru inquired, he didn't really like children, but it was weird, four orphan children, close to a battlefield, it was ridiculous, not that he cared any, it was just bizarre, kids had no self preservation at all.

This time the orange haired boy spoke "Sakura-chan's idea actually, we were searching for someone to train us so that we'd be able to survive better, right now she's protecting the three of us, and we want to be able to share that burden with her" Yahiko announced.

Nagato nodded "Yeah, Sakura-chan's way to kind to us, we want to help out and the only way to do that is if we learn how to be a shinobi" he stated in a fierce tone, he wanted to be able to protect his precious people to someday.

More intrigued than ever before, Jiraiya shared a look with his two teammates "Tell sensei that I won't be back for a long time, I'm going to train these kids" he gestured at the four orphans, Tsunade jerked in surprise and Orochimaru frowned.

Neither of them tried to sway Jiraiya from his decision though, then they got the ultimate shock "I guess I could teach the brat" she pointed at Sakura "Some medical ninjutsu, but that's it, I'll show her the hand signs" Tsunade snapped clenching her fists.

By this point Konan had come out of her meditative state to hear Tsunade's declaration "I think Sakura-chan would appreciate that very much" she smiled flopping back and yawning tiredly, after all they'd been through, they were finally getting what they wanted.

When an hour passed and Sakura still hadn't come out of her own, even Orochimaru was getting worried, "How long does she usually meditate" he asked pretending like he didn't care, it was hard, considering the girl had saved him from a lot of pain by knowing exactly what his problem was.

"Oh I wouldn't worry to much, Sakura goes really deep in her meditation, and sometimes if we let her that is, she'd meditate all day" Konan giggled lifting her head to stare at the pinkette, before resting it on the ground again, they were all tired, and she wouldn't be surprised if Sakura just fell asleep like that.

Twenty minutes later, Sakura cracked her eyes open and blinked slowly adjusting to the darkness of the cave "You sure know how to scare a person" Tsunade hissed in her ear and she jumped back in surprise, "Stupid brat" the blonde huffed.

Not sure what she'd done or how she'd managed to piss the younger version of her shishou off, Sakura tilted her head to the side in confusion as Chibi jumped in her lap "Is there something wrong Ma'am" she asked calmly, not worried in the least.

"Well if you'd been paying attention you would know that Jiraiya has decided to take you all on and teach you, and I'll show you the medical jutsu" Tsunade crossed her arms leveling the pinkette with a glare, but it didn't seem like she was to scared.

In fact the girl didn't even flinch, "Yeah Sakura-chan is different than the average seven year old" Yahiko sniggered behind his hand and her lips twitched in the telltale sign she was about to smile, before her lips pulled upwards in the beatific smile that she always gave them.

"Oh and just how old are you, Nagato-san and Konan-san" Jiraiya asked joining the conversation again, it was really strange, it was obvious to him at least who held the group together, and when she was hurt everyone fell apart at the seems.

Nagato held up eight fingers "We're all eight except for Sakura-chan" he smiled sheepishly at her and she nodded that it was okay, she wasn't angry, in fact she looked more tired, he frowned and sat next to her, she was cold, her skin was like ice against his own.

"Here Sakura-chan, here's you're scroll" Yahiko held it out to her "We tried opening it until we remembered we couldn't use chakra" he scuffed his shoe in the dirt looking horribly guilty that they, he hadn't been able to do anything for her.

When she flashed him that smile, he knew everything was okay "It's okay Yahiko-kun, thank you though" Sakura exclaimed happily unsealing the scroll and passing out blankets, it was way past her set bed time so she leaned against the stone wall and closed her eyes.

"Going to meditate some more" Orochimaru's voice filled her ears and she cracked her eyes open a bit to peer at him from beneath her bangs before shaking her head, Konan settled next to her, and Nagato took her right, while Yahiko settled on the left of the bluenette each covered in their blanket.

Seeing the man raise his brow, Sakura sighed "It's late, we're all tired, so I'm going to sleep, the best thing to do is get some rest right now" she shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal, to her it wasn't at least but the three adults couldn't wrap their heads around the fact she was smart.

Once all four children were asleep Orochimaru turned to his teammates "What do you think, should we take them back to the Leaf with us and have them put through the system, after seeing them, I just don't feel right" he grimaced plus he'd feel horribly guilty if he just left them all.

Tsunade's brows climbed into her bangs, Orochimaru worried a bunch of brats that was absolutely priceless "I doubt they'd appreciate getting shoved in an orphanage, or getting put through the academy" she snorted keeping her laughter to the minimum.

"I have an idea, why don't we send sensei a letter, tell him that we're bringing back four kids, that we all intend on training, I don't think this war will go on much more" Jiraiya suggested pinning his obsidian eyes on Orochimaru.

Luckily for the time being it seemed the raven haired male was in a cooperative mood "Yeah that way I'll be able to teach that brat more medical ninjutsu, perhaps take her on as an apprentice" Tsunade whistled innocently "Maybe teach the other one some medical ninjutsu as well" she shrugged.

Decisions made, the three sannin found a place to sleep after setting up protection around the cave entrance so they didn't have to keep watch and closed their eyes drifting off into dreamland, it had been awhile since they'd been able to rest without worry like this so it felt good.

All of them were woken up by the smell of food cooking and Jiraiya felt his stumble rumble "Mm someone sure knows a way into a mans heart eh Tsunade" he went to nudge the woman in his half awake state only to hit air.

His eyes popped open his dream fading and he peered around the cave, the pinkette from yesterday was up bustling around cooking breakfast, Jiraiya groaned of course it hadn't been a dream they'd met four orphaned children all the way out in the middle of almost nowhere land.

"Is something wrong Mister" she didn't look at him choosing to keep focused on cooking the omelets to perfection so she didn't burn them, Jiraiya sat up and came closer sitting next to the fire she'd created with the wood pile she had in her storage scroll.

He rubbed his chin "It's not mister, my name is Jiraiya, I'm the toad sage of Mount Myoboku, and now a sannin" he grumbled "So kid you said you learned all this from you're parents" Jiraiya narrowed his eyes but Sakura kept on cooking.

Sakura felt her heart thudding in her chest, she should have known nothing would remain secret around this man, and for a brief second she contemplated telling him the truth, if she showed him her little treasure that Naruto had given her, he would have to believe her then.

But she shook her head inwardly 'Not going to happen, if I talk now I'll spill all the secrets creating pandemonium where it's not needed' Sakura decided silently flipping the omelets onto a wooden plate before answering Jiraiya's question.

"Most of it, the other half I learned from books, and with a lot of practice" she gestured at the perfect omelets she'd cooked "It's easy to make something like that, it's one of the easiest things out there" Sakura stated keeping her face neutral 'Good no telling signs that I'm lying' she breathed in relief.

Searching her face and eyes Jiraiya tried to see if he could tell she was lying, but he couldn't "You know those kids had a breakdown yesterday when you got hurt" he pointed to the sleeping rain orphans and a fond look entered her eyes while a sad smile played on the corners of her lips.

"They practically begged Tsunade to heal you, it really surprised us when Konan walked up to us and asked if we were shinobi" Jiraiya stared around the cave as he spoke, no matter what he had to find out what was bugging him so much about this girl.

She kept her breathing calm, even if her heart sped up again within her chest, "We had to knock out a few shinobi who tried to take over our shelter" Sakura explained keeping her eyes locked with Jiraiya's, eye contact was a must, and that wasn't a lie, well except she'd killed those men.

Jiraiya blinked "Protecting you're territory how oddly adorable" he chuckled quietly and ruffled her hair, he'd asked her enough questions for now so he could relent in his interrogation, Sakura flashed him a bright smile before going around waking Nagato, Yahiko and Konan.

He did the same waking Orochimaru first, then Tsunade, who was like a grumpy dragon in the morning and snapped a lot until she had something to eat and coffee, but since they didn't have any coffee on hand, they were screwed.

But once they all sat down to eat breakfast, Tsunade's crab apple attitude vanished, "Kami this is delicious, I don't think I've had something like this in ages" as she dug into the omelet, and Konan giggled doing the same.

"That's Sakura-chan for you, I can make an omelet to but not as well as she can, though we've all been learning little by little, so that we can share the burden" she exclaimed discretely feeding Chibi an extra bite even though Sakura probably already knew she'd done it.

Orochimaru paused in eating his omelet "You know Yahiko said the same thing yesterday, share the burden, what does that mean?" he questioned, all eyes turned to Nagato when he spoke up after receiving an encouraging smile from Sakura.

"It means that none of us get left behind and we share work between us equally so that we share the burden, this wasn't just Sakura-chan's idea, we all decided to set forth to find someone who will train us" he said in his most confident voice yet, Yahiko clapped him on the back gently making him feel like he'd done good.

After his explanation a low whine emitted from Chibi and Sakura jumped to her feet spreading out her senses, she felt nothing and slowly relaxed "It's okay Chibi-kun" she patted him on the head and moved over to the wall to begin her meditation.

"Do you do that after every single meal" Tsunade grumbled feeling cranky again, she was ready to get a move on, but it seemed the brats weren't quite ready to go yet, because Yahiko followed the pinkette and sat down with Sakura.

Sakura frowned "How long do we have" she looked at the blonde woman who shrugged, but it was Orochimaru who answered, even if he was creepy as all hell, and she didn't really like him in the least, if she played her cards just right, he wouldn't defect and that would be one disaster averted.

"Forty five minutes at best" he shrugged, once he'd spoken, Sakura beckoned Nagato and Konan to her side and they all formed a circle holding hands and slipping into their meditations, half an hour later Konan, Yahiko and Nagato stood.

And then ten minutes later, five minutes shy of the time limit he'd given them, Sakura stood and stretched putting out the fire and sealing away all of her things, it made them realize something "Wait a second" Jiraiya strode forward this frown on his lips.

Sakura paused in putting away her scrolls "If you know how to use you're chakra, then how come you haven't showed them how to" Jiraiya accused suddenly pointing at Yahiko, Nagato and Konan, all of which weren't even paying attention, or that's how it seemed until.

"Cause we never actually see her use her chakra unless she's sealing things away, otherwise she just sits and meditates" Yahiko nearly shouted surprising himself, now that it had been brought to question, it did seem kind of strange, but Sakura had just said that the way she'd been taught wouldn't be easy to replicate.

She felt her face twitching "Because Master Jiraiya, I was taught a different way to use my chakra" there it wasn't a lie, and perhaps now it was time to reveal the truth of her little meditation, upon seeing the expectant look on Jiraiya's face she shrugged.

"Back in the old days during the time of the Sage of Six Paths, no one used hand signs, through meditation, people were able to use their chakra more efficiently, plus it helped you connect with it better" Sakura explained.

When she was finished absolute silence, then "Wow that does sound difficult Sakura-chan, no wonder you meditate longer than us" Konan burst out suddenly and the pinkette relaxed, neither Yahiko or Nagato said anything but Sakura could tell they weren't angry.

Having had enough of the dawdling "Okay I think that's enough chatting, we need to go, I feel several chakra's heading this way" Tsunade snapped and the four orphans shut their mouths and faced forward, something else the pinkette had probably taught them.

None of them even thought to ask where they were being led to as they left their shelter behind and walked through the pouring rain and mud, trying their hardest to keep up with the three shinobi that had come across them, that was until Yahiko saw that they were leaving rain country behind.

"Hey just where exactly are we going, didn't you say you were gonna teach us how to be ninja" he shouted over the rain to be heard better and Sakura who was at his side cringed, she'd taken to enhancing her hearing with chakra, and the loud volume of the boy had almost blown her eardrum.

Orochimaru looked back at the four orphans, "To the Leaf Village, this war is almost over, we'll be able to teach you better in our village without having to worry about someone attacking us out here, in a country not our own" he said, it wasn't his problem if the kids didn't like it.

He went to shout again, but Sakura's hand on his arm made him pause, "You think it's a good idea to be taken there" his forehead was creased and his brown eyes stared into her emerald, she smiled in that calming way and Yahiko finally relaxed.

"Sometimes shinobi have to make difficult choices, since Master Jiraiya is going to train us, then we have no choice but to accept his decision on where he trains us" Sakura explained after a moment staring around her warily, then looked back to make sure Chibi was still trailing them.

Yahiko tilted his head to the side then nodded "True, though technically we didn't ask them to train us, they decided that on their own" he pouted and Konan giggled behind them, she was walking with Nagato so he didn't get left behind.

"Oh well we should just feel lucky that they decided to teach us at all" Konan shrugged she wasn't going to make a big deal out of it, especially if she got to learn a little medical ninjutsu, which she would then teach to Yahiko, she had no doubt that Sakura would do the same for Nagato.

Tsunade glanced over her shoulder "Pick up the pace if you don't want to get lost" she ordered and together the four orphans walked a little faster, Jiraiya sent her a disbelieving look "What, if they can't keep up, that's not my problem" she shrugged heartlessly.

Jiraiya rolled his eyes before sending the kids an apologetic smile, they were unprotected, "I think I'll walk with them" he stated slowing his walk until they caught up with him, this way if anyone decided to attack, he'd be able to protect them.

For the next several days, all seven of them trekked towards the Leaf Village, getting to know one another in the process, eating breakfast, lunch and dinner together, meditating, and over all just having fun, until finally they reached the massive gates.

Sakura's eyes lit up in awe, the Leaf Village truly was magnificent, "So this is what another village looks like" Yahiko eyed the gates critically and Konan shook her head, it was Nagato that remained silent, unlike how he usually was, he'd become more outgoing, but now he was back to being shy.

She was the only one that knew why, Leaf Shinobi had killed his parents, he was bound to be a little jittery in their presence, but she knew exactly what to do to get him smiling "Nagato-kun" Sakura smiled holding out her hand.

The red head took it with a smile "Don't worry so much, though it may seem scary now, just know that no one will harm us here" Sakura murmured as she felt Konan take her other hand and Yahiko clasp Konan's hand in his, as Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru led them forward to their new future.


	10. Everywhere A Sensei

Hiruzen peered over his desk at the four orphans stood before him, the ones his former students had brought with them and claimed that they were going to train them, he stared each one over as they said their names filing away the information until he came to the pinkette.

"I'm Sakura" she smiled, how long had it been since she'd seen the third, to many years, she'd almost hugged him on sight 'That would have been embarrassing' Sakura thought to herself as Jiraiya explained that he was going to go out and find them an apartment.

"That's fine and all but just don't forget we are still in the middle of a war with the Stone Village" the hokage warned, the white haired man nodded in understanding "As for you four" Hiruzen returned his attention on the orphans again.

Yahiko stood a little taller and stepped forward bravely "We'll do anything you ask of us, just know that we will be future rain shinobi" he stared right at the Hokage not even looking away and Konan smiled in awe, he was so cool.

Sakura looked between the odd colored duo and smiled inwardly 'I bet down the road those two end up together, I just have to make sure it happens' she vowed sneakily grabbing Nagato's hand, he was still scared, but so long as she was there, nothing would harm him as she'd promised.

He was for certain surprised, he'd thought they'd be afraid after all they weren't in their country anymore, but the four orphans were displaying more courage than he'd thought possible, almost as if they'd had the Will of Fire instilled into them.

"Very well then, I accept you're request to take these four on as you're students" Hiruzen blew out a stream of smoke leaning back in his chair, "But as soon as their training is done, they will be going home right" he stared each child down and they nodded their heads eagerly.

Jiraiya burst back into the office through the window ten minutes later "Okay, I got an apartment for you four, two bedroom, living room, kitchen, and bathroom" he clapped his hands ushering the four kids out of the office through the door, Tsunade and Orochimaru walking behind them.

"Oh what about Chibi, is he allowed" Konan piped up pointing to the pup in Sakura's arms, Jiraiya scratched his chin before slowly nodding, she relaxed and resumed walking in the direction the man was leading them to until they finally made it to an apartment.

Sakura almost froze at the sight of it, granted it wasn't the same one Naruto use to occupy, it was the same building, her heart stuttered and a pain blossomed in her chest, but she kept smiling for all their sake's, even if it hurt and tears gathered in her eyes that she forced back.

Once they were fully in the apartment, Jiraiya unsealed some bags and placed them on the counter "I'll help you go grocery shopping tomorrow, for now I got you some beds and what not to use" he shrugged then left the apartment.

Knowing that it was up to her to unseal the scrolls and help set up the rooms "Konan and I are sharing this room" Sakura called out claiming the room, as the beds came unsealed, then she and the bluenette pushed them to opposite walls.

"Hey Sakura-chan, do you think we can get a divider, I mean I have no problem sharing a room with you, it's just I kind of want my own space to call my own you know" Konan fidgeted she definitely didn't want Sakura to think she was being selfish.

Sakura nodded "If that's what you want Konan-chan, though you might want to get a nightlight, for the room to be equally divided in half, one of us will have to deal with the window, and it would be safer if I did that" she explained.

Konan didn't waste a second "That's okay Sakura-chan, I doubt I'd be able to sleep with the light streaming through the window anyway" she blurted out twisting her hands into her pink shirt, she got a smile from Sakura and she lay back on the bed.

"You girls done yet" Yahiko knocked on the door frame of their room, Nagato trailing behind him holding Chibi again, "It's a little bare, but I'm sure, while we are training we can find something that will get us money so we can buy things" he looked around the room.

Nagato nodded quietly before speaking "Jiraiya-sensei's been really kind to us so far, and I feel as if we are moo..mooch..mooching" he finally spit out the word, before he frowned "What does that even mean anyway" Nagato asked.

The pinkette giggled "Well mooching is when someone asks or takes things without intending to pay that person back or doing anything for them" Sakura rattled off the definition for the red head so he wasn't left feeling confused.

Yahiko sniggered "I wonder sometimes about you Sakura-chan, you're like a walking dictionary" he ruffled her hair gently "Right we might as well unseal the foo...oops, just realized that Jiraiya-sensei doesn't know we have enough food to last us for a long time" he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh Yahiko, your so funny" Konan snickered behind her hand, "But he's right Sakura-chan, we should unseal all the food and put it in the fridge and put away all the stuff, since it seems like Jiraiya-sensei is giving us today to settle in somewhat" she turned to the pinkette.

They were right of course, "Okay, we'll divide up the jobs, Nagato can put away the dry food, while I'll deal with the food that needs to be put away in the fridge or freezer, Konan can handle the silverware and Yahiko can put away the canned foods, is that okay" Sakura listed off.

None of them argued and soon food was put away and lunch was being cooked over the stove, "You really are a good cook, being able to cook over a fire and the stove, now that's impressive" Yahiko whistled in the chair, they only had a few of them, but Sakura was okay with that.

"Yeah, are you sure you're parents taught you" Konan eyed the pinkette suspiciously for a moment until she realized what she was doing and gasped in horror "Oh I'm sorry, I just didn't, sorry Sakura-chan" she mumbled apologetically.

She'd expected this would happen of course "It's okay Konan-chan, anyone's bound to get suspicious, anyway they didn't exactly teach me everything, some of it I learned from a book, the rest well can be said for the amount of practice I've done" Sakura flipped the steaks over.

Glad that she hadn't been told off, Konan relaxed "So what do you think their gonna teach us Sakura-chan" Nagato chose that moment to speak up, and Sakura craned her neck around to stare at him briefly before taking the meat from the heat deeming them ready.

"Well expect some chakra exercises, like tree climbing or water walking, some jutsu's, stamina training, maybe how to use a sword or something, and plenty of other things, who really knows" Sakura dished out the food and prepared to sit down on the floor.

Nagato jumped from his chair just as Yahiko did and both she and Konan found themselves sitting on the two chairs before she could complain "Don't Sakura-chan, you do enough for all us already" the red head nodded in determination not allowing her up.

Seeing as she couldn't argue with him, Sakura slowly reclined back in the chair and ate her food, it sucked they didn't really have a table, but soon they would, all they had to do was find a job, even if it was just spare change, if they saved up enough that is.

Of course she could always crack open her scroll, maybe it was time to come clean "Listen um I have something to tell you guys" Sakura started picking at her food now and no longer feeling hungry as her stomach rolled with her uneasiness.

Yahiko, Konan and Nagato all looked at her with concern in their eyes "What's wrong Sakura-chan, did something happen, did you get burnt by the stove, do you feel alright" Yahiko became down right panicky eyes searching along her face for any sign that she was in pain.

Giggling softly "Nothing like that" Sakura shook her head pulling out the only scroll she hadn't unsealed, "I should have told you guys a long time ago" she sighed sadly, here it goes, either they'll get angry at her and she'll have to protect them from the shadows, or they'll just accept it like always.

When the scroll was unsealed and a large pouch was in her hands, Sakura opened it to unveil all the money she'd been given, Yahiko's eyes almost popped out of his head "Did you steal that" he asked, walking closer.

"You're parents" Nagato questioned when Sakura shook her head at Yahiko, this time she nodded while biting her lip, then it hit him why she was being so hesitant, she'd had that money all along, he wasn't the only one, Yahiko and Konan knew it as well.

Feeling very upset in that moment, Yahiko struggled to reign in his temper, it would do them no good if Sakura ran off crying, they'd never seen her cry, but it wasn't going to be him that had done it, besides she'd taught them valuable things.

"Okay so you've had that money since you left after you're parents died" he breathed out and she nodded silently staring at the pouch, Sakura feared their reactions, explains why she'd been almost shy for the first time since he and Konan had met her and Nagato.

Konan jumped in before he could say anything "We aren't angry Sakura-chan, just tell us next time k" she smiled widely pulling the pinkette into a hug, put out that he hadn't been able to say the same, Yahiko took his turn giving Sakura a hug, and Nagato went last.

Happy that the fact she'd had all that money on her all along had been taken well, Sakura resealed it in her last remaining scroll and returned to her meal, then they all moved to the living room and sat down to do their meditations.

Once they were in bed, at exactly two in the morning, Jiraiya snuck into the apartment he'd gotten the orphans to check on them, each of them were asleep, he grinned and got to work on decorating the place for them, a couple more chairs, a couch, a couple of recliners, a love seat.

A table for the kitchen, some more cooking utensils, some pots and pans, silverware, pillows one for each of them, new blankets that were soft to the touch, a fan when it got hot, for each room, towels, rags, hand towels, books, a couple of games, shogi and cards.

Shampoo and conditioner, and clothes for each of them, three sets, 'Sometimes I'm to nice' he grumbled staring at his almost empty wallet, when he was done, Jiraiya locked up and headed to his own place to get some sleep.

The next morning when Sakura ventured out of the bedroom she shared with Konan, she froze, then blinked, was it just her, or were there more things in the apartment than there had been last night, as she padded to the kitchen, her assumptions proved right.

They had a table now and at it sat Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru "You're an early riser" Orochimaru stood letting the pinkette have his chair, but she bypassed him reaching into her bag and pulled out her scroll unsealing it.

"How much Jiraiya-sensei did you spend" she sent him a small scowl, why the hell they could have done all this themselves, the white haired man shrugged and Sakura resisted the urge to punch him, instead, she pulled out a couple thousand ryo and slapped it down on the table.

Jiraiya jumped reaching for the pouch, but it was sealed before he could grab it "Hey brat unseal that again, where did you get all that money" he narrowed his eyes on her, Sakura remained stubborn against his glare not cowering in the least.

"For you're information Jiraiya-sensei, when my parents died they had a lot of money saved, I just took it and sealed it away, to be honest I kind of forgot about it" Sakura shrugged like he had before turning to the fridge pulling out cooking ingredients and what not to make breakfast.

Tsunade pressed her lips together as her honey eyes filled with amusement, 'Poor Jiraiya being showed up by a little girl of all people' she snorted inwardly fighting down her laughter as her teammate began sulking in his chair, but he did grudgingly accept the money he'd been given.

It made her curious "You seem awfully comfortable here, not to mention giving away money just like that, why are you so different than those three" Tsunade nodded her head at the hall indicating Konan, Yahiko and Nagato.

Sakura thought about the question for a moment as she stirred the mix to make waffles, grateful she'd had the foresight to stow away a waffle iron before she'd come here, "Well, I love traveling, seeing new places" she began.

"My parents were merchants and they always took me with them, the one time I didn't go, they died" Sakura partly lied again, again with the freaking lies, she hated it, but a shinobi had to lie if they wanted to survive, and all of her lies were to protect those she'd chosen to protect this time around.

Orochimaru retook his seat to listen to the explanation "As for the money, I have more than enough, but money doesn't bring people happiness" Sakura hooked the waffled iron up and started making waffles, it shouldn't be to much longer before the others woke to the smell of food.

While the waffles were cooking, Sakura made some sausage patties, and made chocolate sauce, along with cutting a few strawberries and putting some blueberries in a bowl for extra, Nagato was the first one to emerge, just as she started making the second batch.

They were all silent as the boy trudged forward wiping his eyes and carrying Chibi, "M'ning Sakura-chan" Nagato yawned preparing to set the pup on the floor, but stopped "I'm just gonna let him out to use the bathroom" he turned to the door and opened it.

Chibi ran out did his business before running back in, Nagato sulked and cleaned up the mess, they weren't exactly on the ground floor, and tossed it away "Good Morning Nagato-kun" Sakura greeted when the boy was sat down.

When he was more alert, Nagato blinked his eyes staring around in awe "Wow" he murmured awe thick in his voice, "Where did all this stuff come from" he asked pointing at the table, the extra chairs and well just about everything else.

Sakura smiled to herself as she made her final batch of waffles, thankfully they only took a couple of minutes to make "You should thank Jiraiya-sensei, he's the one who bought all this stuff" she gestured with her free hand at the white haired man.

Nagato's eyes rounded in surprise "What really sensei, but why though we don't want to be mooches" he pouted slightly, after spending a few days with the man and his teammates, he warmed up to them, it was just the new village, he was having a little trouble with.

Not quite sure what to tell him, Jiraiya scratched his head "Well you can't be without a table, or other personal effects, besides, it's not like I spent all that much" he lied and Sakura craned her neck around to stare at him in disbelief, but she didn't call him out on it.

"Thank you Jiraiya-sensei" Nagato bowed his head politely as Yahiko and Konan padded barefoot into the kitchen, Tsunade and Jiraiya stood letting them sit down, while Sakura finished up breakfast and started plating up the food.

When they were done, the dishes were cleaned and Chibi got the extra waffle, "You know that there is food for dogs right, it's called dog food" Tsunade snorted having watched this, Sakura raised a slender pink brow at her and smiled.

"Yeah but we haven't been able to get any for him, hence the human food, plus he was almost starved to death when he came upon us" Sakura explained, jumping from the stool "Do we have time to meditate" she inquired suddenly.

Orochimaru looked out the window, it was better if they got done sooner rather than later so that they'd be able to teach the kids more "Thirty minutes" he relented and the four kids sat down in their circle and began meditating.

They cut it close though and soon they were being led through the village to the training grounds "Right Yahiko, Nagato with Jiraiya and Orochimaru, Konan, Sakura with me, I'm going to teach you how to be a medical ninja" Tsunade barked separating the boys from the girls.

Yahiko wanted to argue, cause they had all decided to learn medical ninjutsu together, but Sakura shook her head causing him to deflate as he and Nagato were carted off to the other side of the training field to begin their lessons.

Having missed the subtle movements of the pinkette, Tsunade had them stand before her "Okay do either of you know what it means to be a medic" she questioned eyeing the bluenette, but Sakura was the one to answer her question.

"To be a medic is to put aside all feeling and heal until you can't anymore, until that person is deemed dead, to make sure even in the heat of battle you can't be captured, and above all a medic should never be on the front lines, but..." Sakura trailed off.

Then took a deep breath "If you have the abilities, then only then will a medic be able to fight on the front lines" she finished with an inward smug smile, Tsunade was going to get a shock, like hell she was going to let the woman knock her around.

Tsunade's eye twitched "Why you little brat" she snapped temper heating and just as she swung her hand down on the pinkette's head, Konan squealing in fright, Sakura disappeared with a pop, then she dropped from the tree she'd been hiding in.

Surprised a little kid had gotten the drop on her, Tsunade pressed her lips together angrily "For that little stunt you get to go first brat" she growled placing a melon in the girls hands and then creating a long thick gash in the rind so that it would be a little harder to heal.

Before she could teach the girl the hand signs to the medical jutsu, Sakura placed her hand over the melon concentrating because this was her first time using her chakra without hand signs and nudged her medical chakra along her chakra point to her hand.

Slowly but surely her hand became encased in the familiar green glow, her emerald eyes lit up with pride just before her hard earned glow fizzled out, Konan stared in awe "What was that Sakura-chan" the bluenette asked as Sakura struggled to get her breathing under control.

"That's the fruits of all my meditating, to be able to use my chakra without hand signs" Sakura smiled though her heart was racing and she was still breathing heavy, at least she had been able to manage producing medical chakra.

Konan twisted her head to the side "It looks more difficult than I thought, I'll just stick with hand signs" she muttered sheepishly facing Tsunade who was still stood staring at the pinkette with a dumbfounded look on her face.

A minute later Tsunade got her emotions under control "Okay then Konan repeat after me" she ran through the short list of hand signs for the bluenette to try her own hand at medical ninjutsu, though she was still quite impressed with the pinkette, it must have been difficult.

Over on the other side of the field Jiraiya and Orochimaru were showing Yahiko and Nagato how to focus their chakra into their feet for the world renowned tree climbing exercise, it was the easiest thing to teach them, without pushing them past their limits just yet.

"Okay it's you're turn Nagato" Orochimaru instructed repeating the trick for the little red head, then gestured at the tree, when the boy didn't move an inch, he sighed wondering why he'd offered to teach them anything again.

Yahiko paused in his own practicing and walked over to his friend "It's okay Nagato" he clapped the boy on the back hoping to encourage him, but unlike all the times Sakura did it, if anything Nagato got even more scared.

"I'll be right back" he announced suddenly running to the other side of the field, Yahiko watched him go with a smile as Nagato pulled Sakura in to a quick hug distracting her and getting the encouragement he needed before running back "Okay I'll try now" Nagato nodded.

Orochimaru watched as the little boy focused his chakra to his feet like he'd showed him then got a running start at the tree, six feet up Nagato tumbled downwards and he moved to catch him "See there not so bad" he praised the red head ruffling his hair.

Nagato sent him a hesitant smile and Jiraiya chuckled "You're pretty good with kids when you aren't being all moody Orochimaru" the white haired male pointed out and got a golden eyed glare from his teammate, but the raven haired man didn't deny the statement.

Two hours later after switching, and Tsunade found herself teaching both little boys some medical ninjutsu while the girls learned how to climb a tree, Sakura pushing herself to not use a single hand sign impressing Orochimaru who was showing her the technique.

The three sannin released their students and headed home "Do whatever you want with the rest of you're day, just try not to get lost alright" Jiraiya warned Yahiko nodded as sagely as he could taking the warning to heart, when they were out of sight the orange haired boy turned to Sakura.

"Now what, I know we said we'd each find a job we could do, but where do we start" Yahiko questioned, the pinkette tapped her lip trying to think of something they could do so they could each earn money without Jiraiya, or her having to pay for it all the time.

A couple minutes later "Why don't we go talk to the Hokage, see if he can't help us out" she suggested and Yahiko, Konan and Nagato nodded in acquiesce, then they were walking through the village towards the Hokage Tower, using a map Orochimaru had given them of the village.

When they were stood in his office again before Hiruzen's desk with him staring at them all in confusion, Nagato was the one to speak up for the first time in his presence "Please Hokage-san, is there anywhere we might be able to find a job" he kept his eyes glued to the floor as he spoke.

Hiruzen really couldn't stop his brows from climbing into his bangs at the question, kids that were willing to work, now that was a true laugh, and for probably many others, "Well there a plenty of things you kids can do to earn a little cash" he puffed on his pipe as he spoke.

"Like weeding someones garden, doing laundry, helping old people with their shopping, and other chores that would be available, why do you ask" he set down his pipe to speak to the four kids wanting to find out what would possess them to come here.

Konan stepped forward shyly "Because we don't want to be mooches of Jiraiya-sensei, Orochimaru-sensei, or Tsunade-shishou, or Sakura-chan, and we want to be able to get our own things" she fiddled with her hands as she talked but unlike Nagato she kept her amber irises locked with those of the Hokage's.

Even more shocked, Hiruzen felt the urge to rub his temples as a headache formed behind his eyes, "Okay then try these places and tell them I sent you, if that doesn't work, then I'll see if I can't acquire a job that will suit the each of you better" he finally sighed.

More marks were placed on the map indicating those were the places they were to go, all within vicinity of their apartment, and Hiruzen handed them a note each to give to the owners of the store, or whatever shop it was they were going to.

The first place turned out to be a little origami shop and Konan's eyes went so wide, she'd always wanted to do origami, the only thing she'd learned before her parents had died and so before Sakura could say she'd take this place, "I'll call the origami shop" she stared her friends down.

Though she didn't have to worry, neither Yahiko or Nagato wanted anything to do with such a girly thing, Nagato being much less vocal about it, and Sakura wasn't even remotely interested in learning the art of origami, so Konan was decidedly happy as they entered the store.

"Oh my what cute customers" an elderly woman came around the counter to stand before them "Can I interest you in anything, by the way my name is Zu, but you can call me Zu-chan" she introduced herself, Sakura nudged Konan forward when she stood frozen.

Turning unbelievably shy, the bluenette lowered her eyes to the ground "You see Zu-chan, I um really like origami, and I was wondering if you were looking to hire anyone" Konan mumbled softly as her cheeks turned a dazzling red color.

Zu smiled patted the little girl on the head and folded her arms as she thought on her request "Can I see you in action, I need to know if a future employee of mine is any good" she finally asked handing the bluenette some paper.

Konan took it and sat down in a chair that was suddenly placed before her swallowed and steeled her nerves fiddling with the paper folding it expertly with her little fingers until she'd finished her origami angel shocking Zu.

"My stars, and what did you say you're name was child" her hazel eyes were wide, with a little girl like that in her shop she was bound to get more customers, Konan looked up at her with proud amber eyes and smiled widely.

"Technically I hadn't introduced myself yet, but my name is Konan" she exclaimed happily, best of all she hadn't even needed to show the woman the note the hokage had given her, it made her happier than she'd felt in a long time.

Sakura's lips curved upwards "I think you just made Konan-chan's day, Zu-san" she pointed out and the bluenette puffed out her cheeks at her, but she didn't refute the statement, Konan was practically vibrating with excitement.

The elderly woman laughed kindly "Now I want you in here on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday at exactly what time do you get out of the academy" Zu frowned realizing that the little girl was possibly going to the school.

Before Konan could panic "Zu-san, we aren't in the academy, but we do have training from nine to eleven thirty, then lunch, so is around one okay for Konan-chan to come in to work on those days" Sakura took over.

"You're quite insightful for a child, very well then on those days come in at exactly one o'clock and I'll pay you six ryo an hour for four hours each day" Zu nodded hoping the little girl accepted her terms, Konan's smile widened until it was spread from ear to ear.

And she nodded so eagerly that it caused Yahiko to laugh until she glared at him "That will be fine Zu-chan, I'll see you um what day is it Sakura-chan" Konan paused clueless as to what day it was, outside they hadn't had to worry about that.

"It's Tuesday, so tomorrow" Sakura said "Thank you very much Zu-san, we should go see about those other jobs for us" she grabbed Nagato's hand so he didn't get lost as they left the origami shop and headed down the street together walking close to each other so they weren't separated.

The next store happened to be one she was very familiar with and just like before when she'd seen the apartment building, tears gathered in the corners of her eyes but Sakura shoved them away "I'll take the flower shop, it's good because flowers have medicinal or poisonous properties" she said.

Yahiko shuddered, even something as innocent as a flower could be dangerous, Konan snickered at him as they entered the Yamanaka Flower Shop following behind Sakura, upon entering a little blonde boy walked up to them.

"Hello welcome to Yamanaka Flower Shop, My name is Inoichi Yamanaka what can I help you with" he smiled in a polite way taking no notice that the four that had entered the shop were children just like him until his blue/green eyes opened when no one spoke.

Sakura eyed the younger version of the adult she'd known for most of her life as a child and she strongly resisted the urge to glomp him, Inoichi was downright cute, Sakura shook her head mentally berating herself for crushing on Ino's dad.

"Um excuse me I was wondering if the owners were around, see I'd like to get a job here if possible" she cleared her throat realizing she was staring and finally spoke, Inoichi blinked before he gave her a polite smile and then stepped into the back room.

A couple minutes later Sakura met Ino's grandparents for the first time "Our son said you were looking for a job, aren't you a little young, and why here specifically" Mrs. Yamanaka leaned over the pinkette and she almost backed up but stopped herself in time.

She took a deep breath getting an encouraging nod from Nagato, "Ma'am" Sakura started politely keeping eye contact to show she wasn't afraid "We recently were brought here to be trained, and well we want to be able to get our own things without have to rely on our sensei all the time" Sakura said.

"Plus, it would be nice to have some money saved up when we left here to go back home, and I love flowers, I could tell you the name of every single flower in here and all their uses whether it's poisonous or has medicinal properties" Sakura exhaled.

Mr. Yamanaka chuckled "Okay then a test to see if what you say is true, recently we just got a new shipment of flowers in and we got stuck on this rare flower, and we can't really determine if it has poisonous or medicinal properties" he suggested stepping into the backroom again.

Three minutes later he returned with a light purple flower, Sakura's eyes widened, if she remembered correctly "Did that come from Rain Country" she asked and Mrs. Yamanaka nodded "Ah Aconitum Napellus or Aconitum, and depends, it could be used for poison or medicinal" Sakura reeled off.

Inoichi had stood by with a book and flipped it open to the desired page "She's right Father, Mother" he announced reading off the information for all to hear "Can she work here please, it's rare to find someone who has a great interest in flowers" he pleaded with his parents.

Mrs. Yamanaka smiled "Okay dear no need to pull a muscle, she can work here, what would you're preferred hours be" she turned to the pinkette pulling out a notebook and a pencil, her emerald eyes lit up with pure excitement causing them to smile.

"We," Sakura gestured to herself and the other children behind her "Have training until eleven thirty except on the weekends, and we eat lunch before meditating, so around one everyday I'm free, also I'm Sakura" she introduced herself finally to the Yamanaka's.

None of them had expected that "Why aren't you in the academy" Mr. Yamanaka narrowed his eyes on the quartet of children, now that he was getting a good look at them, they all seemed a bit like, 'Orphans' the word popped into his head, now he understood, they didn't have any parents.

Yahiko jumped forward "Cause that's when our sensei trains us, see he brought us here with his teammates and they are training us and then after we are done with our training we'll be going home" he explained easily knowing exactly what to say now.

"How long is you're sensei training you for" Inoichi piped up, he really didn't want to lose the only other little kid that seemed to like flowers just as much as he did, and it was really going to suck when she left, maybe if he knew how much time they had he could convince them to stay.

Sakura smiled sheepishly "I believe sensei said he was going to train us for three years, so we'll go back home when we are about ten, or nine as the case is for me" she pouted suddenly and Yahiko sniggered causing Konan to smack him over the head and Nagato to clench her hand tighter.

"Right then, show up around one thirty on Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturdays, that's our busiest days, also you'll get five ryo for working to five thirty so that's four hours each day" Mrs. Yamanaka finally gave the pinkette her schedule.

She gave them a neat little curtsy "Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Yamanaka and Inoichi-san, have a great rest of the day" Sakura waved over her shoulder as they left the flower shop behind going to the last to places marked, the weapons shop going to Yahiko, and the pet store Nagato.

By the time they made it back to their apartment, none of them had gone shopping, instead Sakura made dinner for them, sharing some food with Chibi again, since they still didn't have any dog food for him, then they meditated, took their showers and finally flopped down in their beds to sleep.

Across the village "I'm worried about them" Tsunade frowned, she Jiraiya and Orochimaru were having a celebratory drink, to commemorate their first official day as sensei's to the quartet of war orphans they'd brought back with them to the Leaf Village.

"Yeah I kind of expected them to come searching for us, but after we released them for the day we haven't seen hide nor hair of them around the village at all" Jiraiya knocked his drink back before speaking and Orochimaru grimaced.

He felt the same way, it's just he felt a little more awkward around the children than his two teammates did, "Do you think we should go check on those four" Orochimaru suggested not wanting the night to pass by without making sure they were alright.

Surprised that the suggestion had come from the raven haired golden eyed male, Tsunade and Jiraiya each sent him befuddled looks, "What, just because I'm an ass ninety percent of the time, doesn't mean I don't care" Orochimaru glared at the table.

"Easy there Orochimaru, we aren't judging you, it's just that usually it take's a lot longer than that for you to get attached to someone" Tsunade held up her hands glaring at Jiraiya in case he even so much as dared laugh at Orochimaru.

Jiraiya leaned back getting the message loud and clear, keeping his mouth shut in the process "Well I'm not sure but I think it has something to do with Sakura, even though she's an orphan, she's more outgoing and bubblier than the other three, it just makes me feel like..." Orochimaru trailed off.

"Like I need to protect her from the harshness of the world, a flower so innocent like her is rare, but if we get beneath the surface, I bet she's just as lost and heartbroken as Yahiko, Nagato and Konan" he finished and Tsunade's eyes widened.

Not sure if it was a good thing that his male teammate was taking such an interest in the pinkette, Jiraiya tossed back his last drink and stood placing some money down "If we're going to go, we might as well go now" he shrugged.

Orochimaru and Tsunade did the same and then they were soon arriving at the apartment the four orphans were probably sleeping in, Jiraiya unlocked the door not expecting the trip wire and he hit the floor with a loud thud.

Barking sounded from the living room and Sakura flew out of the bedroom after making sure Konan, Yahiko and Nagato would stay put, "Jiraiya-sensei" she blinked slowly taking in the sight of the white haired sannin/toad sage caught in her trap.

Just before "Pffttt ninja are supposed to be graceful Jiraiya you buffoon" Orochimaru snorted in amusement as Sakura helped the man from her ninja wire and reset the trap, he would have to watch his step later, considering he remembered.

"It's not my fault I wasn't expecting to be tripped" Jiraiya grumbled "And we come all this way to make sure you four are alright" he crossed his arms acting like a child and Tsunade rolled her eyes whacking him over the head.

Sakura shuddered and took a couple of steps back, she definitely didn't want to get whacked right now "Right thank you Jiraiya-sensei, Tsunade-shishou, Orochimaru-sensei, for checking in on us, but we're okay" she smiled softly.

Orochimaru cracked a smile, the first she'd seen from him that wasn't full of awful intent, "Well now that we know you are all, alright, we'll be going" he drug Jiraiya up from the floor making sure to step high over the ninja wire and the door was shut behind Tsunade.

When she returned to her room, Sakura peeked in on Yahiko and Nagato, the red head had gone back to sleep, but Yahiko was sitting up in his bed "Was that Jiraiya-sensei" he yawned running a hand through his orange hair ruffling it even more into an unmanageable state.

"Yeah, Orochimaru-sensei and Tsunade-shishou to" she murmured softly "Night Yahiko-kun" Sakura whispered returning to her and Konan's room, the bluenette had gone back to sleep, but she suspected questions in the morning, Sakura climbed back into her bed, a moment later drifting off to sleep.


	11. Annoying Nara's and Chakra Exhaustion

The next morning Tsunade showed up to escort the four orphans to the training grounds along the way she explained what they'd be taught which was basically the same thing as the day before "What but that's so boring" Yahiko grumbled.

Sakura's brows raised into her hairline "Someones a little cranky this morning" she tapped him on the arm wondering what was wrong, then she realized it, today they'd be starting their jobs, while she got one extra day.

Yahiko sulked "You're lucky Sakura-chan, getting the day off" he sighed "And you'll be all alone to until we get off" he cringed not liking the idea at all, the pinkette pulled him into a quick side hug doing the same for Nagato and Konan, who were pouting just as much.

"I'll think I'll manage, besides I'll be able to pick up things from the store, the divider and nightlight to start, dog food, maybe some weapons" Sakura grinned teasingly, it's not like they wouldn't be able to see her, but she knew better than to distract them from work.

"Might even go by the origami store and by some decorations for the house" she shrugged with an inward smile 'Children are so easy to please, just say one thing like visiting them, and wham they are happy' Sakura giggled to herself.

Tsunade peered over her shoulder having heard the conversation "What the heck are you brats talking about, getting off, and being alone" she furrowed her brows together in confusion, it was bizarre and she wanted to know.

Nagato chose to answer "We all got a job yesterday so Jiraiya-sensei doesn't have to buy us things constantly and out of the four of us, only Sakura-chan doesn't have to go in to work today" he said as a cloud of gloom hung over his head.

"It's okay Nagato-kun, think about all those puppies and kittens and other exotic animals that you'll get to interact with and feed and play with" Sakura quickly cheered him up with bright smile and taking his hand so they were walking close together like usual.

His answering smile was just as equally as bright "Thanks Sakura-chan" Nagato mumbled shyly a second later, bringing a smile to Konan's face, and a smirk to Yahiko's, he just knew it that one of these days the red head and Sakura would be together, in fact he was counting on it happening.

When they finally reached the training grounds, Tsunade decided to take the two boys first "Yahiko, Nagato with me first today" she ordered leading them a little ways away, she wasn't going to teach them everything, just how to heal someone and broken bones.

Jiraiya gestured to Sakura leaving Konan with Orochimaru, everything was reversed, "Okay you struggled somewhat yesterday Sakura, so let's see you use that little trick" Jiraiya scolded lightly pointing to the tree.

Sakura was tempted to hit him, but concentrated on focusing her chakra into her feet without the use of hand signs again, it was a difficult task, much harder, but she was determined to learn no matter what, that way in a fight she'd be able to throw someone off.

Already feeling tired "Why don't you just use the hand sign to focus you're chakra" Jiraiya huffed not wanting to deal with Sakura's self proclaimed training, ninshu had died out a long time ago, and yet someone was trying to bring it back, it was ridiculous.

"Because Jiraiya-sensei..." Sakura started sweetly pushing chakra into her feet moving it along the chakra points with great struggle "This is what I decided, and this is how I'll train from now on" she grit out forcefully until her feet were encased in a blue glow.

Not having expected her anger, or the fact she'd managed to produce chakra in her feet, Jiraiya remained silent, before he came out of it, "Right now that you've managed to focus you're chakra into you're feet, let's see you climb that tree, get a running start" he instructed.

This was the easier part of the training and Sakura smiled "Okay Sensei" she exclaimed, though inwardly she was smirking as she ran full speed at the tree, her feet hit the base of it and she ran all the way to the desired branch before sitting "How's that for my training Jiraiya-sensei" Sakura snickered from her spot.

All eyes turned to her and Sakura tamped down on her urge to gloat, nothing good would come of it, and Yahiko, Nagato and Konan would just pout, though if she was being truthful, it had hurt a lot when she'd ran up the tree, she'd probably sprained a muscle with her struggling.

"Good job, though I don't really understand how a kid has that good of chakra control" he mumbled the last part as he praised the pinkette, a couple minutes later Jiraiya realized Sakura wasn't coming down, but when he gestured for her to, she shook her head.

Sakura grimaced "Well I think I pulled a muscle in my leg or something" she admitted sheepishly, Orochimaru chuckled but Jiraiya walked up the tree and got her down, even though it was embarrassing being carried like he was carrying her.

A few seconds passed before Tsunade came storming over to her "Stupid brat are you trying to piss me off" she growled kneeling next to Sakura hands already glowing green, "You did pull a muscle" she nodded confirming the pinkette's suspicion.

When the pain went away, Sakura sighed in relief "Thanks Tsunade-shishou, and I'll try extra hard to heal the rind today" she flashed the blonde a kind smile, and the woman froze before her lips twitched upwards in a small smile of her own.

If they were being honest with themselves, none of them would have taken an interest in the quartet of orphans if it hadn't been for the pinkette, Jiraiya might have, but neither she or Orochimaru would have, and it confused her, Sakura was so different than an average seven year old.

Once Tsunade was stood in front of the two boys again, she had them repeat the hand signs she'd showed them calling healing chakra into their hands to heal the melon, "Good Nagato, add just a little more chakra" she instructed before turning to Yahiko.

"You're using to much, lessen the flow of chakra so you don't harm the melon" Tsunade ordered carefully, it was never a good idea to scare a kid especially when they were using chakra, she'd do more harm than good, and they'd wind up hurt.

Yahiko swiped his forehead forcing himself to use less chakra "Okay Tsunade-sensei" he nodded trying his best, the bright green glow lessened and half an inch of the rind started mending together, it was a slow process but at least he was getting it.

Nagato on the other hand was doing quite well considering, even if he was taking his time, the melon rind was healing and though his eyes were hidden, they were filled with self pride, he was doing this, they were doing this for Konan and Sakura, to be able to heal them if they were injured.

Across the field with Orochimaru, Konan was trying to replicate the technique both Jiraiya and the raven haired male had showed her concentrating as hard as she could with her eyes closed, to focus chakra in her feet, to make them proud.

She didn't want to be left behind by the others, their motto was share the burden, with that in mind and complete focus, Orochimaru watched as Konan's feet were fully encased in the blue glow of chakra, "Well done Konan" he praised lightly then pointed at the tree.

Konan took off amber eyes filled with her own determination, she would do it, she knew she could, it was a matter of practicing, her feet hit the bark of the tree and Konan kept running as high as she could, though she didn't quite reach the branch before tumbling back down.

Orochimaru caught her just before she hit the ground "Thanks Orochimaru-sensei, I'll try again" Konan smiled sheepishly when her feet were placed on the ground again, he moved away to let her try again, and again until an hour and a half had passed.

Then Tsunade toted the girls off to her side of the training grounds, while the boys were told to practice tree climbing again, "Okay this time I want to actually see some progress from the both of you" the blonde ordered slashing the melons.

The bluenette started in immediately with the hand signs, while Sakura used the same technique from yesterday, managing to keep her green glow without struggling or gasping for breath, then she placed her hand over the melon and the rind started mending.

Sweat beaded on their foreheads as they did their best to heal the melons their shishou wanted them to heal, until Konan got frustrated "What's the reason of practicing on melons" she sulked when she couldn't manage healing the rind.

"I'm surprised at you Konan" Tsunade shook her head keeping her eye on Sakura in case the pinkette got to tired and became on the verge of chakra exhaustion, "You want to be able to heal you're friends right" she asked the bluenette.

Konan immediately nodded "Well of course, I just don't understand why you have us healing the rind of a melon, wouldn't it be better if we had a living person" she waved her hands madly in the air before finally calming down.

'Guess it's time for a lesson' Tsunade nodded inwardly "The reason we are practicing on melons, is to establish the proper flow of chakra we need to use, otherwise you risk harming you're patient, or friend, or not healing them at all" she scolded.

Shock entered her eyes before shame flooded throughout her entire body "I'm sorry shishou, it's just frustrating" Konan mumbled her apology, she hadn't meant to get angry and throw a fit but it was difficult, and she didn't want to be the last one to get it down.

"It's okay Konan, just remember you don't have to be perfect right off the bat, and that practice doesn't exactly mean perfect, so long as you know how to heal someone that's all that should really matter" the blonde patted the bluenette on the head before Konan got back to work.

By the time they left the training grounds she'd successfully managed to heal part of her melon rind earning high praise from Tsunade and a beaming smile from Sakura though all of them were finding out what happened when one used excessive amounts of chakra.

Yahiko was the first one to complain "I don't think I can wait till lunch, I'm starving" the orange haired boy held his stomach as it rumbled loudly, Sakura craned her neck around to peer at him over her shoulder and their eyes locked for a moment, before she shifted her gaze onto Nagato.

The red head was just as hungry but he wasn't going to complain "Let's go eat an early lunch, then get our meditation over, afterwards you guys will set out to you're jobs" Sakura led them through the village to the tea and dango shop.

Where they all ordered vegetable and sweet potato curry and rice, along with green tea and a few sticks of dango, courtesy of Sakura "Itadakimasu" Konan exclaimed lifting her spoon and diving into her meal, she was just as hungry as the boys.

"Why are we so hungry Sakura-chan" Nagato squeezed her hand beneath the table, hoping she had a reasonable explanation for their unexplained hunger, yesterday they had gone back to their apartment, but they'd just been so hungry they couldn't wait.

Sakura paused and lowered her spoon "Well when you use up a lot of chakra, and exercise a lot, you're body will need sustenance to regain all that chakra and energy you lost while training, since we're are kids it affects us more" she explained.

"You really are like a walking dictionary" Yahiko pointed sniggering behind his hand, avoiding the slap to the back of his head that Konan aimed at him, "Ha missed me" he stuck his tongue out, but what he didn't count on was Sakura whacking him "Ow" Yahiko whined.

Amused at his friends antics Nagato took a sip of his green tea "You did kind of deserve it Yahiko" he teased lightly and the brown eyed boy lowered his hand as his cheeks turned red in embarrassment, but they each returned to their meals.

Five minutes later the quartet were interrupted "Oh there she is Shikaku, Choza, that's the girl my parents hired to help out in the Flower Shop" a familiar voice cut through the chatter of the tea and dango shop and all eyes turned to the entrance, where the clan heirs of three prominent clans stood.

Then all customers and staff followed the direction of the blondes finger to where he was pointing at a decidedly adorable looking pink haired girl, and chaos erupted in the restaurant as several women ran squealing towards Sakura.

Konan's eyes widened as their booth was swarmed by a bunch of older women and Sakura vanished from view hiding, a couple seconds later, she spied the pinkette slipping out the back entrance into the alley to escape, "Hey where did the cute one go" one woman shouted shoving another out of the way.

Outside the restaurant, Sakura bent over hands on her knee's, like hell she was going to be mobbed by a bunch of pink obsessed crazed women, laughter filled her ears "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you're lunch" Inoichi's familiar voice said from in front of her.

And Sakura raised her head to see the child versions of Choza and Shikaku sniggering "It's okay, I ate enough to sustain me until dinner, though I didn't get to eat my dango" she sulked "Did you need me for something" she finally asked.

Inoichi flushed and looked at his feet sheepishly, he wasn't really good with sex of the female variety, but it was his lunch time to "I was actually going to ask if we could join you and you're friends for lunch, but we can't really go back in without getting squished to death by a bunch of girls" he shuddered.

Trying to reign in the urge to squeal just as those women had, Sakura cleared her throat "Maybe next time okay, you and you're friends can join us for lunch at our apartment, I make some good food" she offered so he'd stop looking so damn adorable.

"You're crazy, do you know how much Choza eats" Shikaku choked pointing at the long red haired boy at his side, "Wait do you even know what clan he's from", the pinkette shook her head going along with it, though she already knew it was better if she didn't try to answer, there was no way she'd be able to come up with a lie for how she knew.

Shikaku let out a long suffering sigh "Okay listen up, Inoichi already said you come from outside the village, so we'll explain just this once, I'm Shikaku Nara, from the Nara Clan, we use shadows as our primary jutsu" he started.

Then pointed at Choza "He's Choza Akimichi, from the Akimichi clan, they can expand their body to epic proportions, but they need to eat a lot and whatever you do never call him what he looks like, he gets mad" Shikaku explained.

"And I'm from the Yamanaka Clan, our primary jutsu is mind transfer and manipulation" Inoichi joined in cheerfully and Sakura fought down her urge to squeal again, but she nodded to each boy and took a deep breath.

"Thank you for taking the time to explain Shikaku-san, but I make a lot of food anyway and whatever we don't eat goes to our puppy, so I'm gonna extend the offer again, you're welcome to eat lunch with us tomorrow, all three of you, especially you Choza-san" Sakura smiled sweetly, smirking inwardly.

The Nara heir was probably thinking she was crazy again, but it was no skin off her back, "You know you're really to sweet" Choza walked forward until he was stood before the pinkette, she flashed him a bright smile and went to say something, but her three friends came charging out of the restaurant.

"Sakura-chan help, all those girls" Yahiko ran and ducked for cover behind her to cower, Nagato and Konan weren't far behind, and then a gaggle of women were on their heels, Sakura froze and really wanted to hit the orange haired idiot for leading them straight to her.

"IT'S THE PINK ONE" someone screamed as they flew towards the children, and Sakura made a split decision, focusing chakra into her feet easily with a hand sign and ran up the wall of the building next to the restaurant.

Yahiko's jaw dropped "TRAITOR" he shouted as he was scooped up in the arms of a women and smothered with hugs and kisses, until his hair was mused beyond repair, "Ah Come on I'm not a baby anymore" he sulked really put out.

"Sorry Yahiko-kun, Nagato-kun, Konan-chan, every girl or boy for themselves" Sakura called over her shoulder racing across the rooftops, Inoichi, Shikaku and Choza following her to also escape from being coddled or mobbed by all those girls.

Five minutes later, Konan and Nagato managed to flee from the scene after wriggling out the hold of the women who were hugging them, and ten after they'd gotten away Yahiko found himself on his feet and covered in lipstick, it was all over his face.

"Gah disgusting" he rubbed his cheeks trudging down the streets to the apartment he shared with his friends, half way there Nagato, and Konan joined him "I can't believe you guys abandoned me" Yahiko pouted and Konan smiled innocently.

"Sakura-chan was right every boy or girl for himself, I'm surprised they let you go, though I don't think we'll be going back to that restaurant any time soon" she shuddered brushing her hair and splashing some water on her face, in less than thirty minutes she had to be at the origami shop.

While Yahiko had a full hour before he had to be at the weapons shop, and Nagato had a thirty extra minutes to be at the pet shop he'd gotten hired at to help with the younger pets and keep them calm and feed them and over all keep them happy until they were adopted.

Just before she was to walk out the door, it opened to reveal Sakura and Yahiko lunged tackling her, they tousled for a moment until the pinkette emerged victorious "Are you still sore that I left you to fend for yourself Yahiko-kun" Sakura asked sitting on his back as he squirmed on the floor.

"Yes, what happened to never abandoning you're friends" he grunted trying to knock Sakura off balance, but it was proving to be more difficult than he'd originally thought it would, nor had he thought she would be able to pin him down so easily.

For just a second her emerald eyes widened before "Oh Yahiko-kun if it comes down to it and we're in the middle of a mission, no matter what I'll always be there to save each and every one of you, I knew you'd be fine, those women wouldn't hurt a kid" Sakura smiled fondly letting Yahiko up.

"Even if it means abandoning the mission" Yahiko turned no longer upset as Konan walked around them and exited the apartment holding her own little map to get to the origami shop again, it was marked so she wasn't worried about getting lost.

Sakura nodded "Yes..." she paused contemplating on telling them her favorite saying but decided to hold off until Konan was there to hear it as well "Oh by the way, we should wait for a couple of weeks before going back to the tea and dango shop" Sakura shrugged.

Fifteen minutes later, Nagato left, leaving Yahiko alone with Sakura for the first time completely "So.." he trailed off nervously, it was different being alone with Konan, the pinkette was more intense, she had stronger reactions and emotions to everything.

"Don't worry about it Yahiko" she smiled moving towards the living room to retrieve her scroll and unseal the money within, grabbing about five hundred ryo and setting it aside for later, Yahiko sat down in the recliner chair as Sakura sealed her money away again.

"What all do you intend on buying" he asked in the ensuing silence feeling awkward, it had never happened before, Sakura gave a start as she was browsing the practically empty bookcase except for the few books that Jiraiya must have gotten them.

She faced the orange haired boy, sometimes it hurt looking at him because all she saw was Pein basically they were one in the same, but she was determined not to let Yahiko die this time around, there was no way she'd become a criminal.

Then she remembered he'd asked her a question "Well some animal supplies for one, I've already got a list, books, maybe some more clothes for each of us, tags and weaponry to set up traps, a divider and a nightlight, and a few other things, is there anything you want Yahiko-kun" Sakura read off before asking.

Yahiko was quiet for a moment "What do you need a divider for, unless are you angry at Konan for being able to heal that melon more than you before sensei let us go for the rest of the day" he narrowed his brown eyes.

"Nothing like that, Konan requested that we get a divider the day before, because she wants it to seem like she has her own space in our room" Sakura shook her head answering the question with ease and Yahiko nodded in acceptance, not even considering that she might be lying, which she wasn't.

"Do...Do you think Nagato and I could get a divider as well" he tapped his finger on the chair nervously not even daring to look in Sakura's direction for fear that she would suddenly start laughing at him, that would just be more embarrassing.

Sakura grinned "Sure Yahiko, though if I were you I would get going or you'll be late" she nudged the boy from the apartment and he sped down the streets, map clutched in his hand to get to the weapons shop that he'd been employed at to make sure all the weapons were in tiptop condition.

Once he was gone, she locked the door and headed down the hall to Yahiko and Nagato's room peering at it from the door critically there were two windows in this room, and it could be equally split in half for both boys, which meant more traps and protection.

Finally she ventured from the apartment herself going to the furniture store first, along the way she ran into Shikaku "We meet again Sakura-san was it" he stared at her suspiciously, no doubt thinking her strange or crazy again, but his stance didn't change remaining loose and relaxed.

She nodded "Yes that's right and you were Shikaku Nara-san" Sakura stated continuing on her way, a couple minutes later she realized he was following her, "If there's something you want to ask, go ahead" Sakura called over her shoulder startling him.

He quickened his pace to walk next to her instead of behind "Where do you originally come from, Inoichi didn't tell us, just that you were being trained" Shikaku questioned interrogating the pinkette that was basically a stranger in the Leaf Village.

Grateful they were easy questions, "I, we, My Friends and I hail from the Rain Village, as for why we are being trained, we are orphans, and we want to be better prepared for the long road ahead of us" Sakura shrugged entering the store after glancing at her map to make it look like she was referring to it.

Shikaku followed her in, "Why here in the Leaf Village though and not in you're own country where you'd all be more comfortable and not treated like outsiders" he questioned again and Sakura was half tempted to zone him out or turn the tables on him.

But she dutifully answered "Because sensei thought it would be safer to train us here, and if someone has a problem with me, they can say it to my face" Sakura raised a fist making it seem liked she'd punch that person for even implying she was an outsider.

No matter what the Leaf Village would always be her true home, Konohagakure was where her heart really lay and she'd protect it from the shadows, just as she protected the rain orphans from their doom and Nagato's spiral into insanity.

'Poor Inoichi' Shikaku though in some amusement, the blonde had admitted that he might have a slight crush on the pinkette, but it didn't seem like she was even remotely interested, instead "So what are you doing in a store" he asked.

She resisted the urge to lob something at the boy, her first time alone in months, and she has to deal with Shikamaru's father, just perfect "I'm buying necessities for our apartment" Sakura breathed trying her best to remain calm, Nara's could be extremely annoying if they were in the right mood.

Hearing the change in her voice, Shikaku wisely stopped talking instead choosing to walk with her through the furniture store as she picked out two dividing walls, a few chairs, and a nightlight in the design of an origami angel before buying all six objects that were then sealed in a scroll.

Once they left the store, Shikaku braved talking again "Were you serious about having us all over for lunch tomorrow" he couldn't resist asking, he knew full well he was ditching class, but it was so boring and he already knew all the material anyway.

"Was that rhetorical question" Sakura twisted her head around to stare at the Nara heir, he stumbled a half step before righting himself, when he stayed silent she smirked inwardly, a moment later Sakura's shoulders slumped as he finally spoke.

"Not exactly, but it seemed like to good an offer, look I just don't want Inoichi getting hurt, or Choza" Shikaku added as an after thought, but mainly he was worried about his blonde haired friend, but there were plenty of girls out there, Inoichi was bound to find someone else to fancy sooner or later.

Sakura paused in the middle of the street "Trust me when I say this, we are trying our hardest to get along in a village not our own, why would me and my friends go around hurting someone, we aren't like that" she flicked Shikaku on the forehead with a teasing smile.

"Besides, it's nice always have friends from other villages, it's call friendship for a reason you know" she grinned skipping forward again leaving Shikaku in the dust until he decided to keep following her again, "Aren't you supposed to be at the academy" she inquired.

Not surprised in the least, Shikaku shrugged "Eh it was boring so I decided to ditch class today, my grades are already higher than the others anyway" he yawned "Have you ever played Shogi" Shikaku suddenly questioned.

She really wanted to laugh "Nope but I don't think it would be such a bad thing to learn, though I'll only have Sunday to practice" Sakura explained as they entered another store, this one was full of clothes and she hurried forward shifting through the racks to find suitable clothing.

Shikaku pretended like he was looking through the clothes but really he was keeping an eye on the pinkette, "Why just Sunday" he finally gave up pretending to ask another question, he just hope he didn't irritate her and she snapped.

Sakura tamped down on the urge to just hide "I work Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays at the Flower Shop" she announced emerging from the pile with a cute skirt that Konan was for sure to adore, then spotted the perfect shirt to go along with it.

"Oh" Shikaku scratched the back of his head finally relenting in his desire to learn more about the girl Inoichi had taken an interest in, they were only eight sure, but as they were clan heirs they had to find their potential wife early on, he'd taken an interest in a girl named Yoshino already.

Grateful for the silence, Sakura managed to pick out three more outfits for the each of them before leaving the clothing store, half way out she spotted some familiar boots and bit her lip, Shikaku slammed into her a moment later sending her sprawling out the shop door into another boy.

Feeling guilty for not having paid attention to his surroundings or that Sakura had stopped walking, Shikaku helped the pinkette to her feet "Sorry I take full responsibility if you're hurt in anyway" he apologized, but she wasn't paying him any attention.

No she was staring at the boy he'd knocked her into with something akin to horror in her emerald eyes, "Minato what are you doing here, you don't usually ditch" Shikaku asked focusing on the second blonde for just a moment.

"Sensei sent me to bring you back to the academy" his ocean blue eyes were wide and completely trained on the pinkette "Who's she" Minato dusted the front of his shirt off from dirt that had gathered on it from when she'd been knocked into him.

Shikaku cleared his throat not noticing the small trembles she was giving off "This is Sakura, she came from the Hidden Rain Village with someone to be trained here, Sakura this is Minato Namikaze" he introduced the two.

When he faced her fully, he was immediately worried, her skin was pale and her eyes were wide and frightened, then, she was on the ground "HEY" Shikaku shouted leaning over the pinkette her pulse was elevated and skin sweaty and pale.

When she'd seen him, Naruto's father, she couldn't stop from reacting in the way she had, and then all of it caught up to her, being in the past, no longer welcome in the Leaf Village, an essential outsider and Sakura blacked out for the third time since she'd come to this time.

Adults gathered in the street as Shikaku hefted Sakura onto his back "Tell Sensei sorry but I don't think I'm going to make it back to class" he stated, she was light, lighter than she should be, Minato nodded and took off back to the academy to explain the situation.

Shikaku pivoted on his heel and headed to the hospital, with her on his back it impeded his movement greatly, half way there a soft sigh came from Sakura "What's going on" the pinkette murmured, her breath brushing over the back of his neck.

"You passed out, I'm taking you to the hospital right now" he grumbled, when he said that, she quickly tried to escape from his hold, he let her go and she took several steps back "Don't move around so much" Shikaku frowned and she froze.

"Sorry, I've always passed out for no reason" Sakura lied nervously "But I'm fine now see" she jumped up and down heart pounding in her chest, "Anyway see you tomorrow for lunch with Inoichi-san, and Choza-san" Sakura waved speeding down the streets the opposite way.

She hadn't even given him a chance to speak "What a drag" Shikaku huffed deciding to just go back to the academy for the rest of the time, it was only two forty five, so at least he'd be able to get his assignments, when he entered the classroom, Minato eyed him but he shrugged not explaining.

Sakura came to a screeching halt outside the origami shop and took several minutes to calm down, why the hell had she passed out, was it because she knew the boy, and all that would happen to him, or was it just because it was Naruto's Father and she missed the blonde from the future horribly.

His fate unknown to her, did Black Zetsu kill him and Sasuke, tears welled in her eyes, and they dropped onto the ground in large droplets, for the first time in the past Sakura cried for all she'd lost until she took a deep breath and locked it all away before entering the origami shop.

Konan's amber eyes lit up "Sakura-chan" she whispered softly, she'd just placed the newest origami creations on the shelf, her and Zu had been working hard for almost two hours, hearing her employee Zu lifted her head from her book and waved.

"Hey Konan-chan, Zu-san" Sakura smiled at the bluenette before nodding politely at the elderly woman, "Which ones" she asked hoping that Konan would catch on, thankfully the girl did and she pointed discretely at the angel, the flower, and the origami fan.

Glad to have a distraction, Sakura browsed through the shop picking out her own favorites, and then some for Nagato and Yahiko, she hoped they liked them, if not she could go out and find something little boys liked, it wasn't that hard after all.

When she was done, Zu placed the origami art, all twelve of them in a little baggy for her, and Sakura handed over the money "Such cute customers" the old woman sighed with a smile as the pinkette left the shop and Konan nodded.

"What about me Zu-chan, aren't I cute" she grinned teasingly, and got a pat on the head, it was enough for her, and Konan returned to working on a new design, hoping to make the elderly woman proud, and to make other customers happy, the bell on the door tinkled.

And Konan jumped from her chair bowing like Zu had showed her "Welcome to Zu-chan's Origami, I'm Konan is there anything I can help you with or make for you today" she reeled off before lifting her head to stare at the man that had come into the shop.

Halfway down the street from the Origami shop, Sakura checked in on Nagato, he was faring well with the young animals of the Animal Shop "Hello" he greeted softly, but she knew he was happy to see her to know that she was okay, if it had been earlier, she probably wouldn't be, but she was now.

"Hi Nagato-kun having fun" Sakura gestured at the kitten wound around his neck and his cheeks flushed predictably but the red head nodded stroking her fur, seeing as she'd dawdled enough, Sakura waved and went around picking out a couple of bowls, food and water.

Then a leash, some puppy pads in case Chibi went in the apartment, it was better to start training him, so he didn't, a collar and a tag, that she planned to have his name inscribed on, some books, nutritious food and treats and a bed along with some toys, until she was done.

Once she'd bought it all, that was all sealed away as well, 'Ugh I should have brought more money' Sakura thought staring at what she had left, guess she'd be using some of her own supplies to secure the apartment that night.

With that in mind she headed to the weapons shop to see how Yahiko was doing, but left without buying anything, when Sakura got back to the apartment, she pulled her key out of her pocket but found the door already unlocked, alarm bells were ringing.

Her trip wire was still in place, and her emerald eyes narrowed as she cautiously crept down the short all and peered around the corner, all tension drained from her "Orochimaru-sensei" Sakura called just to make sure it wasn't a disguise.

He turned his head and raised an ebony brow 'That's Orochimaru alright, creepy as well, no one can pull creepy off like the snake sannin' she relaxed padding forward and setting her things on the table "What are you doing here" Sakura asked.

"I've been waiting for over an hour, I was wondering if you'd be interested in signing on with snakes in a couple of years" Orochimaru frowned, wondering where the others were but not thinking to ask for the moment.

Now that was a surprise "Sorry Orochimaru-sensei" she smiled sheepishly "But I was kind of hoping to sign on with slugs" Sakura explained feeling almost timid in the man's presence, after her fainting and crying spells earlier she was exhausted.

"Thought as much, guess, I'll just ask either Yahiko or Nagato" he shrugged not to horribly upset, he had kind of guessed that Sakura and Konan would want to sign on with Tsunade's slugs, but if there was one thing he was determined about, it was that one of the two boys would sign on with snakes.

Orochimaru gave Sakura a tiny smile and stood "See you tomorrow" he patted her gently on the head before leaving stepping over the trip wire, glad he even remembered and shut the door behind him, executing the teleportation jutsu to return home with little effort.

Back at the apartment, Sakura was setting things up around the place, giving it a little more appeal to make it seem more welcoming and homey to people they invited over, when she was done decorating the rooms, she got to work on dinner.

When Konan entered the apartment fifteen minutes after five, her eyes lit up "Sakura-chan, I'm home" she called flying down the hall to the kitchen, the pinkette was there setting this delicious looking dessert on the counter.

As if expecting her, Sakura took a step back and opened her arms, Konan latched on "Welcome back Konan-chan, did you have a fun time at the origami shop" the pinkette asked when the bluenette finally let go and sat in a chair that looked new.

"Mhm I did, you know what Sakura-chan, I've been thinking when Jiraiya-sensei, Orochimaru-sensei and Tsunade-shishou start teaching us jutsu's, I might incorporate origami into my attacks, to make it my own unique style" she chattered a mile a minute.

Paying attention to the jabbering girl and making whipped cream at the same time was easy "You know that's a pretty cool idea, Konan-chan" she nodded along with Konan to let her know she wasn't ignoring her, when really all she wanted to do was go to bed.

"Did you get new chairs to" Konan suddenly asked running her hand along the smooth wood, it was different than the other chairs Jiraiya-sensei had gotten them, these were in better condition and not so worn out, Sakura nodded silently putting cherries on top of the no bake chocolate cheesecake.

It along with the homemade whipped cream was stored in the fridge, then she got to work on making dinner, realizing that Sakura had been working just as hard, Konan hopped up to help and the pinkette flashed her a grateful smile.

By the time Nagato came home, the green beans and smashed potatoes were done, he pulled both girls into a hug "Little baby animals are cute" he whispered peering around in case Yahiko was hiding somewhere and was going to jump out to start making fun of him for saying something so girly.

"It's okay Nagato-kun, we won't laugh at you, I bet not even Yahiko would be able to resist a baby animal" Konan patted the red head on the back before returning to helping Sakura with the country fried steaks she was making, dipping them in egg, then some bread crumbs over and over again.

Then Sakura took the tongs and plopped it in the boiling oil, "Eek Sakura-chan" Konan jumped back when some hot oil came dangerously close to splashing on her hand, the pinkette cringed and checked her over worriedly taking her eyes of the steaks for just a second.

"Sorry Konan-chan, I'll be more careful" Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she had to finish no matter how tired she was, just a little longer and Yahiko would be back, then they could eat, meditate, bathe and then go to bed.

Twenty minutes later all the food was cooked, and sitting on the heat as they waited for Yahiko to come home but, both Nagato and Konan were getting worried "Are you okay Sakura-chan" the red head reached out and Sakura forced herself not to flinch away from him.

"I'm alright Nagato-kun" she smiled through her weariness, what was wrong with her, she didn't really know that either, first she faints, and now this exhaustion, it was almost as if "Oh no" Sakura murmured suddenly and stood escaping to the bathroom.

In the cabinet was a thermometer to check their temperature and Sakura quickly shoved it underneath her tongue, it was to risky to try using her chakra, a couple minutes later she pulled the thermometer from her mouth and groaned drawing Konan into the bathroom.

The bluenette entered hesitantly "Is everything alright Sakura-chan" Konan asked timidly her worry for the pinkette shining within her amber eyes, had something happened that she wasn't telling them about it made her fearful of the Leaf Village.

Sakura sighed and washed off the thermometer "I have a fever, chakra exhaustion and not getting enough to eat at lunch, plus I've been walking around, don't worry with a little rest and eating tonight's meal, I should be better in the morning" she patted Konan on the shoulder reassuringly.

"Are you certain Sakura-chan, cause you look really, really pale, like you've lost all you're color" as funny as it sounded, Konan couldn't muster up the any of the usual amusement she'd feel when one of them said something funny all she could feel was this worry taking root deep within her heart.

She held up her hand "I've read a lot of books, and I know it probably won't assure you very much, but chakra exhaustion is very common and easily treated, proper rest and good meals, though it means no meditation for me tonight" Sakura sighed.

Konan was all to happy to agree "Yeah no meditation for you Sakura-chan, after supper, you'll go straight to bed right" she stared into the pinkette's emerald eyes "Or were you intending on taking a bath" she frowned.

"Well I was put I suppose I could just take a shower in the morning" Sakura shrugged, Konan's shoulders relaxed losing their tension and they left the bathroom to find Yahiko had returned, the weapons store owner had let him go early.

The two girls apprised the boys of the situation and Nagato and Yahiko were all to eager to let Sakura eat in peace then go to bed early even promising to clean up once they were done, decided the food was dished out and Sakura ate slowly.

By the time she was finished, she was practically asleep at the kitchen table, but Nagato was there at her side, taking her hand and helping her from her chair, then leading her to her room with Konan helping her take off her shoes and then into the bed.

He even went so far as to tuck her in, the minute her head hit the pillow, Sakura was out like a light "Night Sakura-chan" Nagato whispered his goodnight tidings, tiptoeing from the room and silently closing the door Chibi took up post outside it and he smiled.

"Is Sakura-chan asleep" Yahiko turned and Nagato nodded "Good I can't believe we've been so blind" he tugged on his orange hair a scowl on his lips, they were supposed to look after each other, not push burdens off on one person.

They should have all gone shopping together, but they'd been busy, "Urgh" he dropped his head on the table and Konan pressed her lips together "Did she say anything to you in the bathroom" Yahiko faced the bluenette and she lowered her eyes before shaking her head, she'd told them everything already.

"We'll just have to believe Sakura-chan will be okay in the morning" Konan bit her lip as they cleaned washing the dishes before drying and putting them away, giving leftovers to Chibi even though he had dog food now, before flipping out the lights.

When Yahiko and Nagato entered their room, after taking their baths, they found a note "It's from Sakura-chan, just says she got the divider wall" the red head tilted his head to the side before eyeing the screen that was hooked into the wall with chakra.

He'd completely forgotten about that, "Ah yeah, I kind of asked Sakura-chan to get it so it seems like we each have our own room" Yahiko muttered sheepishly, glad to have a little space of his own Nagato smiled and the divider wall was slid into place halving the room.

Both of them changed and climbed into their beds not taking notice of the most boyish origami art that Sakura had found and bought for them, before drifting off to sleep, like Konan had, and Sakura was still in a deep sleep, which lasted through the night.


	12. Women Know The Language of Flowers

Like she'd thought she would Sakura woke up the following day feeling much better and no fever at all and happily took her shower before making breakfast half way finished Yahiko, Konan and Nagato padded into the kitchen when they spotted her their eyes narrowed.

"I'm fine chakra exhaustion is easily cured, if I still hadn't felt well I would have stayed in bed" she pointed out and Yahiko pressed his hand to her forehead just to check, he let out a sigh of relief before he sat down with Nagato and Konan.

"That's good you're feeling better, just try not to over do it today okay, you do have to work in the flower shop" he scolded it was to easy for them to get sick it seemed something as innocent as chakra exhaustion was more dangerous than they'd all thought.

Sakura nodded hopefully the sannin would switch up their training for that day, if not she would have to ask if they could possibly learn a jutsu, that way they'd be able to focus on something different and not get bored with the training they were being given.

Nagato stared at the pinkette with worry in his eyes "Are you sure you're really feeling better Sakura-chan" he sniffled already feeling the tears gathering and preparing slide down his cheeks, she spun and rushed over to him after lowering the heat.

When her arms wrapped around him the dam broke and Nagato cried "There, there Nagato-kun, I'll be alright" Sakura soothed in that calming way running her hand through his hair, 'Children' she thought 'Cry so easily over the simplest of things' she groaned inwardly.

The red head wasn't the only one crying and soon Sakura found herself calming not only Nagato down but Konan and Yahiko which was a rare sight to see the boy crying, considering how he hated to seem like a baby or even when someone thought he was.

Once they got all the crying out of their systems Sakura returned to finishing up breakfast, which consisted of almost burnt eggs, bacon and mini pancakes which she assembled into a sandwich before plating it up and making sure they all had water or something to drink while they ate.

Afterwards Chibi let out a whine and Nagato hopped up and grabbed the puppy "Be right back have to let Chibi out" he called exiting the apartment and walking down the stairs to let Chibi go in the grass instead of on the flooring of outside their apartment.

Ten minutes later they were back and Nagato finished off his food before he realized "Did we get more stuff in our rooms" he questioned remembering the little origami kunai he'd seen on his bedside table when it hadn't been there before.

Sakura smiled "Mhm, everyone got three origami sculptures, I did my best in picking out ones you two boys would like, but if you don't, then you guys can go shopping today, there are still things that need to be got after all" she placed her list on the table and Yahiko snatched it up.

"We'll finish the shopping Sakura-chan, so you don't have to" he nodded, stuffing it into his pocket for safe keeping, he was determined to do that for her no matter what, the pinkette grinned and prepared to wash up but Konan was quicker.

And Nagato grabbed her hand before Sakura could complain shaking his head "Rest for just a little bit longer please Sakura-chan" he pouted in that way using his cuteness to his advantage, she sighed softly and squeezed his hand back not attempting to get up again.

Soon dishes were washed and set to the side to dry for lunch and the four of them moved into the living room to meditate, when the normal time for someone to pick them up came, Orochimaru showed up to find all four of the orphans ready to go.

He led them to the training grounds, tomorrow they would make it here on their own, when Sakura realized that none of the sannin planned on changing their training around, she stepped in "Do you think we could learn a jutsu today" Sakura bounced eagerly to make it seem like she really wanted to.

Not having expected that, Jiraiya took off "Just practice some stretches or something, I have to buy some chakra sensing paper" he called over his shoulder, Orochimaru and Tsunade blinked before showing the quartet of kids how to properly stretch before a fight.

Fifteen minutes later their white haired sensei returned and passed around little papers "Okay since Sakura asked you're all going to learn what you're chakra natures are" Jiraiya said staring between the four orphans and seeing confusion on most of their faces, except for the pinkette's.

"What are we supposed to do with a piece of paper" Yahiko sulked, this new training was already proving to be very boring as he held the slip up to his face and eyed it closely with his brown eyes until Orochimaru let out a quiet chuckle.

He took his turn explaining to them what they needed to do "Focus chakra into the paper, then it will either get wet, for water, crumble, for earth, burst into flames, for fire, rip to pieces, for wind, or crackle with lightning for lightning" Orochimaru instructed.

Grateful they had more than one sensei to teach them things, Yahiko quickly tried his hand at pushing chakra into the slip he held in his hand, it got wet "So does that mean I have water nature and can use water jutsu's" Yahiko asked tilting his head to the side in thought.

"Mhm I bet you'd be a great sensor to Yahiko-kun, just think about all the possibilities" Sakura called in her soft voice as she sent a small spike of chakra into her paper, it got wet then crumbled "Earth and Water" she was relieved, the time travel hadn't messed with her natures.

Nagato went next revealing he had wind, and Konan last had Earth, though she already intended on inventing her own style with her paper origami "Right now that you've all learned what natures you have it's time to learn a jutsu" Tsunade strode forward and handed each kid a scroll.

"Now choose an easy one from that scroll, like water style raging waves, or earth style mud wall, or possibly wind style gale palm" she listed for reference "But it doesn't have to be those particular jutsu's" Tsunade shrugged.

They sat down in a circle to come up with something in the end Yahiko went with raging waves, while Sakura chose water manipulation and earth clone, Konan picked a simple jutsu like rock staff, and Nagato just decided to try the gale palm jutsu.

When they were done the four of them stood and faced their sensei's telling them what they chose, Orochimaru decided to help Nagato, while Jiraiya went with Yahiko leaving Tsunade with the two girls "Okay because it will be easier, I'll show Konan the hand signs to her jutsu" she grumbled.

"That's fine Tsunade-shishou, since I'm not using hand signs, I'll just start practicing" Sakura piped in with a smile, hopefully it would be easier considering how much she'd managed the day before, and that this training lasted through the time they had.

With that Tsunade turned to Konan and ran through the hand signs to the rock staff jutsu "It's simple and depending on how much chakra you use it will either be as long and thick as a tree, or as thin as you're wrist but shorter like a sword" the blonde instructed the bluenette who immediately began.

Sakura faced the opposite direction closing her eyes to focus, now came the ultimate test with her self training in the ways of ninshu, if she could use her two natures independently of one another that would be awesome.

She found her earth natured chakra and moved it along the chakra points to her hand as she placed it on the ground kneading her chakra into the earth as she thought the jutsu hoping it worked "Earth Style: Earth Clone" she murmured as the ground shifted and shook.

Five minutes later a stone head that looked just like her started rising from the earth until it was stood before her, Sakura sat back checking her chakra and sighed in relief, she hadn't had to use to much chakra, and it had gotten easier like she'd thought.

This distracted Konan from her own earth style jutsu "Wow Sakura-chan that's pretty impressive but are you okay" she called worry bright in her amber eyes, Sakura leaned her head back to peer at the girl before nodding.

"Everything's okay" she raised her hand not even breathing half as hard as she had the days before, the more she practice the smoother she'd be able to use her chakra without hand signs, it was an amazing feeling, Sakura smiled 'Guess I just have to keep practicing' she nodded.

Tsunade shook her head "Okay try it again Sakura, you to Konan, keep practicing you're jutsu" she clapped her hands and the two girls got back to work, eventually the bluenette was able to create a really short thick rock staff that she could hardly hold up.

On the other side of the field, Orochimaru was showing Nagato the hand signs to his jutsu for the fifth time "Okay repeat after me" he ordered as gently as he could promising himself that he wouldn't get irritated no matter what.

"Ok...okay Orochimaru-sensei" Nagato shakily repeated the hand signs messing up on the last one, he clenched his eyes as the raven haired man showed them to him again, he took a deep breath and tried again before finally managed to repeat them several times without screwing up.

Orochimaru sighed inwardly with relief 'Thank kami he got it, this is why I'm probably never gonna take on another student again' he shook his head, that was for a later time and if he found someone interesting then he might but until then he was going to focus on these four orphans.

"Good job Nagato, now let's see you try the gale palm jutsu" he instructed showing the boy the proper way to execute the jutsu, Nagato watched closely taking everything in with his eyes, that he had yet to show anyone besides Sakura, because she hadn't judged him for the pattern being weird.

Then suddenly it was his turn to perform the jutsu, he inhaled and nervously went through the hand signs, no one said he had to be fast after all, and then held them up in the proper way "Wind Style: Ga..Gale Palm" Nagato stuttered and a blast of cutting wind shot from his palms.

It slammed into a tree cutting it before fading "Not bad for you're first try Nagato, as you practice and use more and more of you're chakra, you're jutsu's will get stronger and stronger" Orochimaru praised patting the red head on the head.

Nagato smiled timidly at the man, they were lucky have not one but three sensei's and it would have never been possible if Sakura had never come across him and then when they'd run across Yahiko and Konan, he'd been happy, they were family blood wasn't always thicker than bonds.

"I'll try again Orochimaru-sensei" he nodded in determination performing the jutsu again just to show that he could do it, he would make Sakura proud of him to, with that in mind Nagato practiced as hard as he could with his jutsu.

By Jiraiya, the poor man just couldn't seem to catch a break "Okay Yahiko, when you're using you're jutsu, you must first use hand signs then mold chakra properly, before using it" Jiraiya ran through the hand signs needed for the raging waves jutsu, then inhaled and exhaled.

"Water Style: Raging Waves" water spewed from his mouth and crashed into a target he'd set up "Now it's you're turn do exactly as I did, hold you're breath for a moment and then release the pent up chakra" Jiraiya instructed.

Yahiko narrowed his brown eyes going through his hand signs, then inhaled a lungful of air, allowing chakra to build up in his throat, he held it for as long as he could before releasing the jutsu "Water Style: Raging Waves" he breathed out as a weak stream of water splashed uselessly on the ground.

Jiraiya covered his face with his hands in frustration "You aren't molding you're chakra properly, you're just needlessly holding you're breath" he said for what seemed like the millionth time showing the orange haired boy the jutsu again.

By this point Yahiko was getting irritated himself so in a fit of anger jerkily formed the hand signs to the jutsu he'd been taught molding his chakra with little thought and wham water flew from his mouth in a good strong stream and slammed into a target destroying it.

When it was over, the boy stood staring at the destruction before shakily turning to Jiraiya "Was that supposed to happen" Yahiko grimaced, perhaps he'd been to hasty, he certainly didn't want to accidentally hurt someone while practicing.

"It happens sometimes Yahiko but you need to learn how to control you're anger and learn a little patience, though you correctly executed the jutsu, let's see you try again without getting angry" Jiraiya prodded and Yahiko returned to his task of using the jutsu.

Back on the other side of the field with Tsunade, Konan and Sakura, the pinkette was now practicing with her water nature using her right hand instead of her left keeping the two natures separate, it wasn't to hard of a thing and was easily manipulating the moisture in the air.

Being able to shoot little balls of water in random directions was fun and Sakura briefly contemplated shooting one at Yahiko and Jiraiya, but decided not to, when all that was left were thirty minutes of their training session Sakura made a decision.

"Hey Jiraiya-sensei what do you think will happen if I combine my two natures together" Sakura skipped over to the long white haired male hand behind her back as she stood in front of him, Jiraiya looked surprised at the question before shrugging.

He didn't really have an answer for her "Well why don't you try and find out, see if you can't make something different" Jiraiya gestured for Sakura to go ahead and she sat down on the ground bringing her hands together combining her chakra natures.

The moment Sakura put her hands on the ground, he had this sinking feeling form in the pit of his stomach he went to warn the girl but spoke to late, a wooden beam shot from the earth from where Sakura was sitting and she shrieked flying upwards into the air.

"Sakura-chan" Nagato called when Orochimaru caught her and placed on the ground, she faced him looking a little frightened while Jiraiya stared at what the pinkette had created, how was it even possible, only the first had been able to use the wood element.

Inwardly Sakura was lamenting the fact that her abilities had been messed up in the transfer of time, and wanted to scream at someone or something, it was silent for several long minutes until "That was so cool Sakura-chan" Yahiko bounded over to her awe in his brown eyes.

"Yeah cool" she mumbled still a little freaked out by what she'd done, how the hell did she have wood style, it was basically impossible and only the First Hokage and Yamato had been able to use it because Orochimaru had experimented on him when he had been a boy.

Then, Sakura thought back to the old time line Orochimaru had come to them escaping from Black Zetsu, he and Yamato had gotten together talking for weeks when it was almost time for her to come back into the past.

Three months before she was to be turned back into a child, she'd blacked out and woken up in her bed, she'd thought nothing of it until now 'Yamato you ass, I can't believe you'd pull a stunt like that' Sakura ground her teeth together in agitation but what she didn't know was that she was completely wrong and that it was just her natural ability.

Her parents had never told her, but some of her ancestors had come from the Senju clan directly connected to Hashirama Senju, whether that be a cousin, aunt or an uncle, and that she was somewhat related to Tsunade, as a really distant cousin.

"We'll talk about this later, for now you guys are free to go" Tsunade dismissed the children and they trudged off going back to their apartment "Should we tell Sarutobi-sensei" she faced her teammates, a little girl had wood element it was scary to think what could happen to her if people found out.

Jiraiya scratched his chin while Orochimaru stood off to the side silently, before he'd met the four orphans, he'd always wanted to try his hand at experimentation to see if the wood style could be replicated, Danzo had told him it was okay, but if that was the result, he didn't want anything to do with it anymore.

"I think we should tell Sensei, that way we can acquire a scroll for her, but we'll have to stress the importance of this to him that should Sakura's ability to use wood element get out that the girl would be targeted for it" Orochimaru spoke out wanting to keep the pinkette and others safe.

Both looked at Jiraiya who'd been silent since the moment that wood had shot from the ground "You're both right, let's just hope those kids don't go blabbing" he groaned rubbing his face, maybe they should seal it away, that sounded like a better idea, but he wasn't going to suggest it.

Together the three of them trekked towards the hokage tower to apprise their sensei who was the Hokage, of what they'd witnessed, hopefully they'd be able to teach the pinkette something, if not then they'd tell her to never use it again.

Across the village, Sakura was pulling ingredients out of the fridge preparing to make a big lunch "Why so much stuff" Konan watched closely as she cut up the onions and Yahiko and Nagato made the homemade noodles.

"I guess I forgot to tell you, um Inoichi-san and two of his friends are coming over to have lunch with us, since they can use their chakra, they can leave the academy grounds, then afterwards they'll go back and I'll head in to work" Sakura exclaimed cheerfully sipping her broth to see what it needed.

She grimaced 'Apparently a lot' Sakura sighed taking a large pinch of salt and adding a couple more flavorful ingredients, such as onions, carrots, celery, as Konan sliced and diced them, each of them working together flawlessly as they cooked lunch together.

Just as they dishing it out a loud knock came and Sakura took off her apron and went down the hall opening the door "Inoichi-san, Shikaku-san, Choza-san" she greeted before her eyes spotted the final boy "Minato-san" Sakura murmured with a nod of her head.

"You look okay" Shikaku reached out poking her forehead and Sakura's eye twitched in irritation "Sorry but Minato tagged along is that alright" he asked, the boy had just followed them wanting to make sure the pinkette was alright.

Knowing she couldn't turn the second blonde away, "Yeah that's fine, though we only have six chairs, but I suppose we could eat in the living room today" Sakura led the four boys to the kitchen to find Yahiko, Nagato and Konan already sitting at the table.

At her words though their eyes lit up in excitement "Ramen that's the best you can make" Shikaku groaned, he'd thought they would be having an awesome lunch, not ramen, Sakura raised a slender pink brow at him before smiling.

"Just wait until you try it, then you'll think otherwise" she rubbed her hands together with a snicker dishing out the food as they all moved to the living room and chose a spot to sit, with her taking the only reclining chair, Nagato, Yahiko and Konan on the love seat.

And the four other boys on the couch, "So who are you guys, we know Inoichi-san, but not you other boys" Yahiko jabbed his chopsticks in their direction wanting to get the introductions over and done with so they could get to eating.

Shikaku took over after getting a nod from the two boys "I'm Shikaku Nara, this is Choza Akimichi" he pointed to the red head "And that's Minato Namikaze" he gestured to the second blonde on the other side of him before digging into the ramen.

His eyes widened when the flavor hit his tongue and the ramen noodles went down without the usual bad after taste of packaged ramen, "Okay well I'm Yahiko, this is Nagato and Konan" Yahiko pointed to himself, then the red head, then the bluenette.

Sakura snickered silently to herself enjoying the chatter and the good food, no one could resist homemade ramen noodles, with veggies and homemade broth, "Hey this stuff is amazing" Choza was eating with a vigor that made Yahiko snort and open his mouth.

She slanted a look at him quickly before he could say anything and the boy slammed his jaw shut, grateful that all she had to do was give him a look, Sakura settled back in her chair "I heard you passed out yesterday" Inoichi piped up suddenly.

And she felt Nagato staring at her, great she'd wanted to hide that little fact "I did" Sakura said not denying it "But that was because of minor chakra exhaustion, I'm fine today" she nodded and Nagato relaxed resuming his eating.

"What" Konan exclaimed in horror "You didn't tell us that you'd passed out because of you're chakra exhaustion, tell us the truth Sakura-chan, how bad was it really" she narrowed her eyes on the pinkette who lowered her chopsticks.

With a sigh "Not as bad as it seemed, fever, pale skin, exhaustion is all signs of minor chakra exhaustion, including passing out for no reason" Sakura explained soothingly, ugh all she wanted to do was eat her ramen in peace, but Inoichi just had to open his mouth.

Satisfied for the time being everyone continued eating with Choza working his way through four bowls and there still being extra which she put in thermoses and gave to the four boys to have for lunch the next day if they wanted.

Fifteen minutes to one thirty Sakura hopped out of the recliner "Right then I'll see you guys at five thirty and don't forget to finish up the shopping, it's imperative that we get some of that stuff on the list" she reminded strapping her sandals on her feet as she headed out.

Once she was gone, Konan grabbed the storage scrolls Sakura had left out for them, after showing them how to seal and unseal items from within and a couple minutes after she was gone, the three of t hem left the apartment to conduct their shopping using a map she'd marked.

Sakura walked quickly down the streets to Yamanaka Flower Shop and entered the store where Mr. Yamanaka was waiting for her "Until Inoichi gets off, I'll be out here showing you the ropes" he stated handing her an apron and a water bottle.

"Right now the flowers need a little sprucing up so go around spraying the water on them" he instructed heading to the counter as the customer in the shop walked towards it, easily ringing up the total as they bought a bouquet of flowers.

The pinkette rolled up her sleeves starting with the right side of the store working her way through each and every flower spritzing them with water, until she made it to the left side doing the same, in this manner, thirty five minutes passed by easily.

At exactly 2:07 the older Yamanaka stepped into the back room "If someone comes in help them out to the best of you're abilities" he told her before he disappeared from view, Sakura took a deep breath stealing her nerves checking the flowers again.

Seven minutes later the bell on the door chimed and Sakura swung around to face the customer "Welcome to Yamanaka Flower Shop, I'm Sakura is there anything I can help you with today" she bowed her head politely at the elderly man.

"Yes you see it's my wife's and I's anniversary today and I promised I'd get her a bouquet with pretty flowers but I just really don't know what to get, I love her very much" he rubbed his hands together nervously looking more than a little lost.

Sakura's eyes lit up "There are several flowers that mean love, take for instance these red carnations, they represent deep love and the white ones for undying devotion, put them with a few roses as the centerpieces and a couple of red tulips, you'll have the perfect bouquet" she rattled off.

The elderly man blinked in surprise "But will that really let her know just how much she means to me" he prodded, "Like I want to represent honesty, loyalty and tender affection as well in the bouquet" he said and Sakura tapped her lip.

"Well other flowers can be added into the arrangement as well, like for honesty you could add in a Daphne Flower, and loyalty a Daisy, an ivy for tender affection, and if you really want to blow her away, I'd add a hibiscus flower" she tossed in sneakily hoping he'd take it.

His forehead creased "What does a hibiscus flower mean sweetie" the elderly man asked leaning a little closer so that he would be able to hear better, now that she'd said it he was most curious, because all the flowers she listed were definitely perfect.

Sakura took a deep breath and with a bright smile "It means Eternal Beauty, all women are versed well in the language of flowers and I've no doubt you're wife, probably a wonderful woman will know exactly what you mean, for beauty is in the eye of the beholder" she announced.

"You drive a hard bargain little girl, I'll take all the flowers you mentioned" he smiled peering over her shoulder as he shook her hand at the older Yamanaka, it had all been a test yes, but it was really his wife's and his anniversary too.

Her shining emerald eyes lit up to an almost painful degree as she padded around the shop putting together the bouquet and Mr. Yamanaka chose that moment to exit the backroom, Sakura handed the bouquet over before wandering to the other side of the shop as the elder Yamanaka rung up the total.

"So what do you think" the elderly man smiled at the flowers, he'd been coming to this shop for years, knew them all like the back of his hand because his wife loved them, and this had been the first time he'd met such a dedicated little worker.

Mr. Yamanaka chuckled "She's a bright one that little girl, when she said she knew flowers, she meant it and now I have no regrets hiring her" he nodded giving the elderly man the extra ryo and yen that he was owed before he left.

"Congratulations Sakura-san, that was a test to see if you could help a customer without supervision" he walked over to the pinkette who was arranging the flowers in a beautiful way, it was almost as if she was born to work in this shop or something.

Sakura looked up "I know Mr. Yamanaka and thank you for trusting me, I promise not to let you or Mrs. Yamanaka, or Inoichi-san down, I'll always do my best because the customer always comes first" she pumped her arm with a bright smile.

Surprised at hearing the conviction in her voice, and the words she'd said, Mr. Yamanaka patted the girl on the head leaving her to her own devices for awhile until more customers swarmed the shop, all buying something.

Then Inoichi came back from the academy for the last hour and forty five minutes, he quickly tied his own apron around his waist jumping into the fray of customers until business died down twenty minutes later, "Phew Thursdays are always busy" he wiped his forehead.

"No kidding, it was like rush hour in here" Sakura giggled leaning against the counter to rest for a moment, Inoichi smiled in that way and she held back the urge to hug him, after his death in the war Ino had never been the same, this time he wouldn't die and Ino would get her dad back.

He fiddled with his sleeve for a moment "You have Sunday free right.." Inoichi trailed off nervously, Sakura nodded "Would you like to get together with Shikaku and Choza and me, you're friends are welcome to come to" he offered.

"Sure" Sakura shrugged, being in a group would keep her from doing something rather than being on her own, she had no time for such frivolous things as love, she had people to save, villages to protect and what not, besides Inoichi would find the perfect girl and they'd have Ino.

His blue/green eyes lit up "Awesome, I'll let Shikaku know because he plans on teaching you shogi" Inoichi warned and Sakura smiled in exasperation "Yeah, I doubt he'll let you out of it" he chuckled softly before pushing off the counter as more customers entered the shop.

Back at the apartment, Yahiko, Konan and Nagato were finishing up shopping, it had taken them almost the entire time Sakura had been at work to traverse the village buying what the apartment and they needed, when they made it home and set to work putting things away and what not.

Then they also decided to make dinner so Sakura didn't have to, until Konan realized something "Oh shoot, we forgot the arrow root flour" she frowned "Keep cooking Nagato-kun, Yahiko-kun, I'll go back to the market and get a bag of the arrow root flour" Konan dusted her hands off.

"Okay just be careful Konan-chan" Yahiko threw over his shoulder focused on flipping the bratwursts properly, while Nagato made the scalloped potatoes and broccoli boiled in the water on the stove, Konan strapped her shoes on and sped from the apartment.

She hurried down the streets to the market searching through the stalls for the arrow root flour that they were supposed to have gotten, but had forgotten in the excitement of doing shopping for Sakura, the girl was the heart of their group and none of them wanted to take advantage of her.

At the Yamanaka Flower Shop, Sakura finished up with her final customer "Good job today, we'll see you on Saturday, Sakura-san" Mrs. Yamanaka called, while Inoichi waved, she flashed them a smile and left the shop to get back to the apartment.

Half way there as she was passing through the market a familiar scream sounded and her heart thudded in her chest 'Konan, what's Konan doing in the market still' Sakura thought panicking, as she leaped forward searching through the mass of people for the familiar blue hair.

Sakura found her kneeling on the ground cowering away from a man, she grit her teeth and jumped between the two taking the hit, pain blossomed in her cheek and her head twisted sideways from the blow and Konan shrieked in dismay.

More people crowded around the trio and the man who'd done struck out backed up in horror "Konan-chan stop crying" Sakura breathed taking calming breaths keeping her eyes pinned on the bluenette, Konan sniffled but eventually stopped crying.

"That little brat owes me an apology for ramming into me" the man started and Sakura snapped her head around emerald eyes hard and anger leaking from her in waves, causing him to back up some more to get away from the pinkette.

"You don't hit a little girl, especially if it was an accident, it's people like you that make me sick, and make me trust adults less and less, did you actually ask her to apologize, no you just tried to hit her first before demanding an apology from her" Sakura said in as calm a voice as she could manage.

Behind her Konan stood on her feet still cowering behind the pinkette and listening to her talk and the man stuttered, everything Sakura had said was true, she hadn't run into him on purpose, "I'm sorry mister" she mumbled suddenly.

Seeing as he was the one being made out to be the bad guy in this situation, he wisely accepted the apology without further complaint and before the two girls could make their way to wherever they lived someone stepped out from the crowd.

"You should go the hospital and have that checked out" a woman pointed at her cheek, and Sakura lifted her hand to her face feeling up the bruise and wincing, it wasn't broken though it smarted for sure, she'd had worse things happen.

"Thanks but I'll just have my shishou heal it in the morning, it's just a bruise, come on Konan-chan" Sakura smiled through the pain she felt and held out her hand, Konan didn't hesitate and took the offered hand, her other still clutching the container of arrow root flour.

Nagato was decidedly upset when they returned to the apartment "What happened" he frowned deeply seeing the bruise that covered most of the pinkette's cheek gently tracing his finger over it until she cringed and took a step back.

Konan by that point looked guilty "I accidentally ran into someone and he tried to slap me, but Sakura-chan stood in the way at the last moment" tears welled up in her eyes again and dripped down her cheeks, and Sakura wanted to go back and kill that man for what he'd done.

Even Yahiko looked downright murderous "Freaking adults" he growled stomping his foot, "Should we go to the hospital to have that checked out" he paused in his tantrum to worry about Sakura, and the pinkette shook her head.

Before she could speak "You should Sakura-chan, it looks really bad and by tomorrow it could be worse, dinner will still be waiting for us when we come back, and we can just heat it up again if it it's cold" Nagato crossed his arms trying to assert himself for once.

When Konan joined in and told that she should go, Sakura let out a long suffering sigh "Okay, okay, okay" she held up her hands in exasperation, as if she didn't have enough crap to worry about "Let's go then" Sakura sulked inwardly.

"We'll be back" Nagato took her hand and the map in his other leading his friend out the door and down the streets to the hospital, "How bad does it hurt" he asked as they walked, and Sakura peered at him from the corner of her eyes.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to get away with lying this time "Pretty bad but I didn't want Konan, or Yahiko, or you Nagato-kun to worry so much" Sakura admitted looking to her feet, her body had just moved, a knee jerk reaction that seemed to always happen with her.

Nagato pushed aside his own feelings of worry as they finally made it to the hospital "I'm glad it was mean though you know, Konan didn't deserve to get hit for something that wasn't really her fault" Sakura chattered softly.

He paused "You didn't deserve it either Sakura-chan and that guy should be made to apologize to you" Nagato turned around to face the pinkette getting really animated for once as all of his anger came out in one fell swoop.

Surprised that Nagato could get angry like he currently was, Sakura felt even more guilty, though not because she'd stood in the way, but that she'd worried the rain orphans again, why couldn't she do anything right anymore "Sorry Nagato-kun, next time I'll be careful" she promised.

"Good" Nagato nodded as a medic approached them and he explained the situation, when Sakura was taken away by the hand, he sat down to wait, half an hour later she was returned and signed out "Ready" he held out his hand again.

Sakura smiled grateful that the pain in her cheek was gone, though not all of it, considering the hospital didn't have very many competent medics, and took Nagato's hand, they walked back to the apartment they shared with Yahiko and Konan.

They ate dinner in the living room that night "You know this is kind of fun eating in here" Yahiko exclaimed loudly spearing his brat on a fork and tearing into it, causing Konan to giggle, she'd been rather quiet until then and they all knew why, it was scary to know how close she'd come to being hit.

"You can say that again Yahiko-kun" she laughed choosing to scoop a bit of scalloped potatoes and broccoli onto her fork first, she'd kept close to the orange haired boy since she and Sakura had returned to the house together after that man had tried to slap her.

None of them said anything about it though choosing to let her off the hook for the night, "Mhm" Nagato hummed softly agreeing with his friends before he shifted his gaze onto Sakura who was rapidly eating her broccoli.

She smiled when she felt him staring and lowered her fork "Definitely, though we do have to be careful, it won't be easy getting stains out of the carpet if we drop food on it" Sakura warned hoping they'd be a little more cautious.

All three of them froze and eyed the pretty carpet they'd gotten that day at the store warily, along with cleaning supplies, sheets, pillow cases, an extra pillow for each of them, more decorations for each room instead of their bedrooms, and plenty of other things.

"We understand Sakura-chan" Nagato was the first to respond before eating some more until he was to full to eat anymore, he was sure tomorrow he'd be hungrier considering he and Konan had work after lunch while Yahiko and Sakura didn't.

Konan nodded sagely being careful not to spill anything as she stood and padded into the kitchen also finished, leaving Yahiko and Sakura to polish off the rest of their food, Chibi's food and water bowls were refilled and after dishes were cleaned and left to dry they all took a bath.

Just before they were going to crawl into bed a knock sounded and Chibi growled "Down Chibi" Sakura ordered wondering who would be knocking on the door at this hour, "Get in mine and Konan's room on Konan's side" she nudged the rain orphans off to hide just in case.

Cautiously she crept down the short hall to the door and peered through the peephole not seeing anyone, it set alarm bells ringing again so Sakura hastily backed away from the door waiting as she pulled out a poison coated senbon, a slow acting poison this time that didn't kill right off the bat.

And if it turned out to be a friend, she had the antidote on hand, another knock and Sakura peeked through the hole again, this time she unlocked the door and stood back, body tensed like a coil waiting to spring, if it turned out to be an enemy.

The doorknob turned and the door swung open, Sakura almost lunged but held back as she realized who it was "Are you stupid or something Shikaku-san, I almost attacked you" she released all the tension in her body as she put away her senbon.

"Sorry, I just came to make sure you were serious about learning how to play shogi, I don't just teach anyone you see" he held up his hands treading carefully, he had wondered why no one had answered the first time, and he understood that his presence at such an hour would be scary.

Sakura really wanted to hit him anyway "Yes, I'm serious, I thought Inoichi-san would have told you that" she fought back the urge to snap as her shoulders relaxed and her beating heart calmed within her chest, kids were ridiculous, no sense of self preservation at all.

Shikaku held up his hands "He did, but I just wanted to check and see, that's all goodnight Sakura-san" he waved and hastily escaped, the fastest she'd ever seen a Nara run, then Sakura shut the door and locked it resetting her traps before heading to bed.

"It was just Shikaku-san" she assured the trio of huddling kids and they hurriedly separated, Yahiko and Nagato heading to their own room, while Konan climbed into her bed, Sakura did the same and soon all of them were sleeping soundly without a worry.


	13. How To Save A Life

The next few days went by at an unbelievably slow pace until it was finally Sunday, the day she'd promised to hang out with Inoichi and his friends, Sakura sighed again as she sat in the recliner chair she'd claimed as her own after breakfast reading a medical book.

"What's the matter Sakura-chan" Nagato asked wondering what was wrong with the pinkette, while Konan giggled and Yahiko sniggered, they knew why their friend was sighing like that, Sakura closed her book to answer.

A bored expression on her face "Well this is my only free day on the weekend and I'm stuck learning to play shogi" Sakura pouted though inwardly that wasn't the real reason, she wanted to hurry up and be an adult again, being a kid to put it plainly was very frustrating to her.

Nagato blinked before he pressed his hand over his mouth as a laugh filled the air, his eyes widened as he realized it had come from him, Yahiko looked mildly surprised while Konan giggled all the harder and Sakura sat in the chair staring at him in amusement.

"I'm sorry, I uh didn't mean to laugh" he said lamely as more laughter bubbled from between his lips and Yahiko broke down in his own fit of laughter, Konan's giggles becoming infectious as Sakura shook with mostly silent laughter.

His cheeks turned a brilliant shade of red, "It's okay Nagato-kun we aren't laughing at you, we're laughing with you" Yahiko made this sort of snoring sound and Konan fell off the couch rolling around holding her stomach.

"Oh kami it hurts, it hurts" she snickered loudly as her own cheeks turned red from lack of oxygen, Yahiko slapped his hand over his mouth but it proved to be to much as he lost it and fell back on the couch laughing even more than before.

The red head couldn't stop himself as he continued to laugh at the silliness of the moment while Sakura threw her head back and laughed in such a way it filled the apartment with warmth it all came to a stop a moment later as someone knocked on the door.

As their laughter faded, Sakura hopped from her chair putting away her book before padding barefoot down the hall to the door and swung it open to reveal "Choza-san is something wrong" she creased her forehead when all the Akimichi Heir did was stand there shifting.

"Um here we should have returned these a few days ago, but we forgot" he suddenly thrust four thermoses in her hand and Sakura smiled in surprise "See you later Sakura-san" Choza waved heading down the stairs.

Sakura grinned, to be honest she hadn't expected them to return the containers she'd used, but she was grateful none the less 'I'll just have to thank those boys later' she nodded heading into the kitchen to wash them, but when she unscrewed the lids, they were already sparkling clean.

'Well I'll be boys with manners, I bet it was Inoichi who washed them' Sakura shook her head in amusement, this was turning out to not be such a bad day after all considering, and how Nagato had laughed had made her heart beat quicken with an unknown emotion.

She cleared her mind and shoved her feelings to the side as she put away the thermos containers in the cabinet, suddenly Sakura heaved another sigh, she was really going to hate leaving here in a few years, and her eyes glazed over with tears.

Hurriedly before Yahiko, Konan or worse Nagato could come check on her to see what was taking so long, Sakura wiped her eyes dry and nodded bracing herself for the rest of the day, then headed back into the living room to spend the rest of the morning with her charges, technically they were, not that they knew it.

As far as the rain orphans were concerned she was a part of their family and she wasn't going to be the one to tell them otherwise, Sakura smiled softly feeling really confused because her conflicting emotions and picked up her earlier book to continue reading until after lunch.

At two Yahiko left "So I guess we're are gonna go spend the rest of the afternoon with Inoichi-san and his friends huh Sakura-chan" Konan jumped to the floor landing a little more gracefully than usual, and she smiled in triumph, she was getting better.

Nagato grasped her hand like usual "Yeah, you guys don't have to if you don't want to though" Sakura looked between the bluenette and red head but they shook their heads stubbornly, they really were to sweet most of the time, while Nagato was just downright adorable.

"Anywhere you go Sakura-chan, we go with you" Nagato vowed "Cause our motto is share the burden" he exclaimed for once, today it seemed he was going to be a little more outgoing than usual and she wondered what was up.

Though Sakura doubted the boy would tell her considering he usually kept things from her so that she wasn't burdened with his problems, Nagato's cheeks flushed red a moment later when he realized Konan was giving him a strange look.

Not wanting the red head to revert back to that shy introverted boy, Sakura nudged Konan in the side and she stopped staring, Nagato sighed in relief but remained quiet the rest of the way to the Nara Compound, that Shikaku had told them to meet him and others at.

To their surprise Minato was also there "Hey Sakura-san, Konan-san, Nagato-san" the sunshiny blonde boy waved, and Sakura inwardly sighed so as not to worry the others, it was difficult being around Minato because he reminded her very much of Naruto and it hurt more often than not.

But she sucked it up "Nice to see you to Minato-san, Shikaku-san, Inoichi-san, Choza-san" Sakura sent the last boy an extra wide smile "And thank you for returning those thermoses" she added and they all just kind of avoided her knowing look.

Konan snickered softly and even Nagato looked amused at their reaction "Okay, enough dawdling shogi is a very hard game to learn" Shikaku marched over to them and took Sakura by the shoulders before leading her to a table that had the game and all it's pieces set up in the right way.

In the meantime Choza, Inoichi and Minato led Konan and Nagato a little ways away to come up with something to do themselves with Sakura and Shikaku were busy, Konan wanted to protest, but the pinkette sent her a reassuring smile, that was then directed at Nagato as well.

Seeing her chance to make new friends, Konan grabbed onto the offer like it was her life line "You should play to Nagato-kun" she tugged on his hand gently when he stood there looking still a little unsure about spending the rest of the afternoon in someone else's house or yard.

"You've never played shogi before right" Shikaku asked just to be sure, and Sakura nodded, "Joy" he mumbled 'What a drag' he thought inwardly not daring to say it to the pinkette's face or his favorite line about how women were troublesome.

Sakura pressed her lips together in amusement "You just thought this was a drag and that women were troublesome right" she asked in a knowing way, a flush crept up Shikaku's neck turning his ears and face red and Sakura tried very hard not to laugh 'Score Me: 1, Shikaku: 0' she thought with satisfaction.

He spluttered in confusion "How the heck did you know that, I don't say it that often" Shikaku looked fully put out, but when he realized he was pouting and that men didn't pout even though he was still a little kid himself, he shook his head.

"Never mind, to start read this instruction manual, then I'll show you how the game goes" he tossed a book over to the pinkette and Sakura caught it in one hand flipping it open and her emerald eyes flying across the pages taking in the information with ease.

Truthfully she already knew how to play the game mostly thanks to Shikamaru, but she'd never had a chance to go a round with Shikaku, so it shouldn't be to different, fifteen minutes later "Okay let's see how this game works" Sakura put the manual down to watch.

Shikaku started by telling her the names of all the pieces, the directions each one could go, showing her how to get checkmate before resetting the game "Right let's go a round" he crackled his knuckles gesturing for her to go first.

Sakura nudged one forward and that started the toughest game she'd ever played, though she wasn't really aiming to win, she did make it hard on him, until Shikaku called out "Checkmate sorry you lose Sakura-san" he fought to keep the smirk from his lips.

"That's fine, it's very challenging though" she smiled not minding in the least that there was a half smirk on his face, Shikaku frowned suddenly as he peered over her shoulder, Sakura turned around in her seat and noticed or rather what he wasn't looking at.

'Oh come on' Sakura really wanted to hit something, as she slumped down in her chair after scouring the backyard and not spotting the four boys or Konan, how the hell had they managed to sneak past them even if the game had been rather time consuming, they should have heard the five kids.

Hearing the sigh, Shikaku focused his dark eyes on the pinkette "Suppose we ought to go find where they've wandered off to and make sure they haven't gotten in any trouble" he stood pushing his chair in as Sakura did the same.

Once she was on her feet Sakura spread out her senses searching for Nagato and Konan's familiar chakra, when she got a lock on the red head she sprinted to the right and leaped into the bushes "Hi Sakura-chan" he grinned surprising her.

"Why are you in the bushes Nagato-kun" Sakura creased her forehead in confusion, a second later she realized what was going on as Shikaku passed by them and Nagato pressed his hand over her mouth with wide eyes, the purple ringed pattern of the rinnegan standing out in his small round face.

They were playing hide and seek, then suddenly she felt rather mischievous, Sakura snickered silently focusing on Shikaku and held out her hand manipulating the moisture in the air and shot a bubble of water at the back of the Nara Heirs head.

It splashed against his hair and Shikaku jumped looking for the culprit, but what he couldn't understand was where had the attack come from, it had seemed like it had come from behind him but there was no one there "Okay this is a drag" Shikaku sulked suddenly.

Just then Choza and Inoichi jumped out of the bushes to the right of him and tackled Shikaku getting easily caught in his shadow "Ah man and we really thought we were going to get you this time" Inoichi sighed peering around the yard when the boy released him.

Choza just laughed "You guys can come out now" he called drawing Konan, Minato, Nagato and Sakura from their hiding places "I wondered where you'd gone" he pointed at the pinkette and she just smiled innocently.

"Someone threw water on me" Shikaku piped up suddenly staring among his friends looking for the guilty parties, how could it be one of them, they had to have been standing behind him, when he didn't find any guilt in their expressions he sighed.

Sakura smiled inwardly 'Score Me: 2, Shikaku: 0' she tallied mentally, even if she couldn't beat him at shogi there were other ways she could one up him and that's the funnest thing ever, irritating a Nara is something she was extremely good at.

Konan gave her a weird look "So what are we going to do now, it's only four thirty and we have an hour an a half before we have to be back at the apartment in time for dinner, oh no, we won't have anytime to cook dinner" she gasped in realization.

"Don't worry Konan-chan, I'm sure Sakura-chan has an idea of what we can have for dinner" Nagato assured for once not wanting his friend to be overcome with worry, they were all he had and he never wanted to lose any of them.

The bluenette relaxed when Sakura nodded "Yeah I figured I could order some food from the tea and dango shop, even if I do get attacked" she snorted in amusement and Minato blinked in confusion wondering what the pinkette meant.

He asked a moment later "What do you mean attacked, Lord Hokage doesn't allow children to get attacked" Minato spoke up drawing those emerald eyes unto himself, there was a weight in them and once they were settled on him, he felt as if the world had been dropped on his shoulders.

In the depths of her eyes was sorrow, loneliness, despair, determination, and heartache, and he swallowed thickly "Well it was kind of Inoichi-san's fault" Sakura grinned bringing a flush to the boys face "But when I say attacked I mean coddled by a bunch of pink obsessed crazed women" she explained.

"Oh" Minato shifted nervously avoiding her gaze not wanting to see all of her pain, why did a little kid have all that agony bottled up "I should get home see you guys" he waved speeding off, he had a lot to think about it seemed.

At the second blondes hasty departure Sakura wondered if it was something she'd done, but didn't ask instead "You guys can go to if you want" Inoichi smiled politely, they'd had enough fun to last for the rest of the day after all.

"Is it okay if we come around next Sunday to" Konan asked before they left and Shikaku nodded "Thanks see you then Inoichi-san, Choza-san, Shikaku-san" she waved keeping hold of Sakura's hand as they left the Nara Compound.

Nagato frowned when he realized Sakura was planning on braving the tea and dango shop "I'll go" he stopped her suddenly and the pinkette blinked "I mean I just don't want you to get stuck in there" Nagato explained.

She patted his hand "Don't worry so much Nagato-kun, I'm sure they've calmed down some" Sakura assured, though she doubted it, then headed into the restaurant and ordered their food without a single problem, it was only on her way out did something happen.

A man jumped in front of her and swung his hand forward, Sakura flinched imperceptibly until she realized he was holding something out "I'm sorry you know for trying to hit the girl and hitting you, please accept my apology" he murmured softly and she immediately recognized him.

Sakura held up her hand "It's not me you should be apologizing to, but thank you for trying to make amends and I don't need you're money" she nodded politely and the man stared at her in awe as she bypassed him exiting the tea and dango shop.

Konan took a bag and Nagato grabbed the other two as they held her hands all the way back to the apartment, it was still thirty minutes shy of Yahiko's return, so the three of them had enough time to set up the food and sit at the kitchen table.

He entered covered in scratches and the bluenette spit out her water "What happened Yahiko-kun" she flew from her chair searching him over for any extensive wounds, but there were none, "Are you okay" Konan creased her forehead.

Yahiko sniggered "Yeah I tripped and landed on a crate filled with dull weapons and they scratched me a bit, I thought I was a goner though cause the owner was so mad, but I managed to clean up the mess" he waved his hands suddenly.

"Do you want us to heal you" Nagato offered but the orange haired boy shook his head "Well dinner is set up wash up" he nudged Yahiko off and the boy blinked in confusion, he didn't know why but he suddenly felt different or why he was acting so differently to his usual self.

The brown eyed boy didn't question instead washing his hands and face clean before seating himself at the table "This doesn't look like something you guys made" Yahiko pointed out suddenly and Sakura shook her head.

"Nope I braved the tea and dango shop, since we realized we wouldn't have enough time to make dinner without you complaining" she quipped bringing a blush to his cheeks and Konan snickered at him while Nagato smiled his amusement.

Yahiko looked her over "You don't look like you got mobbed by a bunch of girls" he narrowed his eyes further and Sakura just flashed him a grin, "Wait you mean they left you alone" Yahiko prodded and she nodded "That means we can start going back right" he asked.

"Of course Yahiko" Sakura rolled her eyes inwardly finally digging into her rice and curry, half way into the meal Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru poofed into the apartment and Konan almost threw her fork at them with deadly precision until they stepped out of it's path.

She stared in horror and then at her hand wondering how she'd managed something like when she could barely throw a kunai on a regular day, Orochimaru stared with interest and Jiraiya burst out laughing while Tsunade rolled her eyes.

Konan retrieved her fork and washed it clean "Sorry Jiraiya-sensei, Orochimaru-sensei, Tsunade-shishou" she apologized quickly sitting back down at the table, they nodded and took the extra chairs.

It was silent for a few minutes until "So we have to go on a mission, the three of us here" Jiraiya cleared his throat "And we have to leave you kiddies behind" he continued when Tsunade waved her hands for him to get on with it and stop dragging it on.

Nagato reached out for Sakura's hand beneath the table since he was seated so close to her and held tightly, "What will we do while you're gone, and how long will you be gone" he asked the two most important questions.

Orochimaru chuckled "Very inquisitive Nagato-san, as for you're questions, Lord Hokage told us to tell you to meet him tomorrow morning in the tower, now for how long we'll be gone, it could be a couple of weeks" he announced.

"Though it won't just be us on the mission either, a man named Dan Kato will be going with us" Tsunade piped in before the three of them stood missing Sakura's expression as they left the apartment, she quickly got her emotions under control before.

"Uh um finish up without me, I'm not feeling so well, I think I ate to fast" Sakura lied holding her stomach twisting her lips into a fake grimace to make it more believable, Konan frowned and then she excused herself from the table hurrying to the bedroom.

Once within, she hastily created a clone and leaped from the second story window making sure it was shut behind her for easy access later on, outside on the ground, Sakura took off like the devil was nipping at her heals, she had to tell the hokage the truth, otherwise Dan was going to die.

Hiruzen jumped as his door slammed open and the pinkette that his students were training with three others burst into his office "Lord Hokage" she called looking exhausted as if she'd just run a marathon, he raised a brow as she shut his door and locked it slapping a no noise tag on it before sealing the room.

"What is the meaning of this Sakura-san, you come in here and then seal my room, I hope for you're sake you have a good explanation" Hiruzen became all to wary when she flopped wearily in a chair before flying through a set of hand signs then held out her hand.

He hesitantly took it and then images were forming in his head that he realized were Sakura's memories a moment later they faded and the pinkette leaned back in her chair looking extremely pale "If you don't stop Dan Kato from going on his current mission he's going to die" she breathed.

Eyes wide "Why tell me the truth, is it because you feel as if you can trust me" Hiruzen questioned taking a puff from his pipe as he worked through all that he had just seen, a girl from the future, he was certain though she hadn't showed him everything juts bits and pieces.

Sakura took a deep breath "I trust that you won't speak of this to anyone not even Master Jiraiya or Orochimaru or Tsunade-shishou even though she's the person who assigned me the mission to come back" she rattled off as her racing heart slowed to a normal pace.

She was right, if someone came to him he always kept that information locked away so no one could access it "What do you need me to do" Hiruzen pulled out a brush, some ink and a scroll after asking his question and Sakura sighed in relief.

"Dan Kato can't go on the mission, Tsunade-shishou was hurt horribly and left the Leaf Village after the war because she was afraid of blood, isn't there anyone else you feel is strong enough to take his place in the mission" she stared at him with wide emerald eyes pleading with him to keep Dan safe.

Feeling the urgency in the pinkette that Dan remain alive, Hiruzen quickly sorted through his available shinobi "Well there is Might Dai" he finally said writing in neat kanji as he summoned his students and the man Might Dai to his office.

"You might want to remove you're jutsu and hide beneath my desk, you won't have enough time to get out before they spot you" he ordered and Sakura scrambled beneath the desk cloaking herself in a transparency jutsu and suppressing her chakra and scent to the best of her abilities.

Ten minutes later the five he'd summoned entered his office "What's going on Lord Hokage" Dan sat down on the couch and Tsunade seated herself as close as possible, Hiruzen eyed the two hoping he was making the right decision.

"I've just been informed that there is more danger to the mission I assigned you, so I'm reassigning Might Dai to the team, Dan you're to remain here in the village" he ordered and Tsunade frowned worriedly, perhaps it was a good idea if he stayed home.

None of them argued and the five left without further complaint, Hiruzen sighed as the door shut behind Orochimaru, "You can come out now Sakura-san, also you're secret is safe with me, I won't tell a soul" he promised as she unveiled herself.

"Thank you very much Lord Hokage, and I'll promise to let you know if any major events come up in the future" she smiled looking massively relieved and glad that she'd managed to save one of her shishou's precious people, saving her from all that heartache and grief and drinking.

Then she was out the door disappearing down the hall and running down the streets to the apartment sneaking through the window and dispelling her clone, just as the smoke faded Konan poked her head into the room "Sakura-chan are you feeling any better" she asked carrying Chibi.

"Oh um just a little bit" Sakura smiled uneasily, how low would she be able to keep up the lies to the Rain Orphans, 'My luck probably forever' she thought "I'm gonna get a little more rest okay" she slid into bed and threw the covers over her head to go to sleep.

The next morning after breakfast and meditating, Sakura led Yahiko, Nagato and Konan to the Hokage Tower and were showed into Hiruzen's office, the pinkette acting as if she hadn't burst in there last night to save Dan Kato's life even if indirectly by having him removed from the mission.

Speaking of the pale blue haired man was sitting on the couch in the same position as last night as they stood in front of Hiruzen's desk "Now seeing as you're normal sensei's are off on a mission, I had planned for you to spend the next couple of weeks learning from a man named Might Dai" he started.

Sakura inwardly gagged but outwardly looked semi curious, it was better to pretend like she knew nothing, no questions would be asked that way "But since for unforeseen reasons he was reassigned to the mission you'll be learning under Dan Kato for the next couple of week" Hiruzen finished.

Yahiko frowned "Excuse me but who's Dan Kato" he tilted his head to the side in confusion missing the mischievous expression that appeared on the man in questions lips, Sakura, Konan and Nagato didn't as he crept forward until he was standing behind Yahiko fully suppressing his presence from the boy.

Then Dan raised his hand and settled it on Yahiko's shoulder "I'm Dan Kato, Yahiko-san" he smiled widely freaking the orange haired brown eyed boy out until he backed up right into Hiruzen's desk, only then did Sakura and Konan collapse in a fit of giggles.

"Hey that's not funny" Yahiko exclaimed in outrage "What happened to never abandoning you're friends" he huffed not really all that angry but wanting to hear Sakura's answer anyway so it would make his resolve to do the same all the stronger.

Sakura straightened from her bent over position and cleared her throat "Every boy or girl for himself Yahiko-kun, but should you really be in trouble, not even a mission would stop me from saving you" she nodded and she got a cheeky smile from Yahiko.

Nagato grasped her hand like he always did "Why do you always say that Yahiko, when you know what Sakura-chan is gonna say, it's not like she's ever changed it" he smiled his amusement again, the two butted heads often but they all worked well together.

Dan watched the interactions of the children closely, they were a tight knit group like Tsunade had told him before she'd left with the others, then he shifted his green eyes to stare at the Hokage who was looking at the quartet of orphans, or more specifically the pinkette.

He could understand why, after all it wasn't often little kids went around claiming they'd abandoned the mission to save a friend "Even if you're ridiculed for it" Dan couldn't help but insert himself into the conversation wanting to hear what the girl said.

"Exactly, if it's for a friend, I'd do anything to save them including sacrificing my own life, what I do is nobody else's business anyway" Sakura shrugged nonchalantly, everything she said was the truth there was no lie this time and that's what she was sticking with.

She felt Nagato tightening his grip on her hand at her casual statement of how she'd die for them, and she would to, not even the kami would be able to stop her, "Sakura-chan you really are to kind to us, and you're younger than us to" Nagato frowned softly in that heartbreaking way.

Of course whenever he looked like that she felt the need to reassure him "Don't worry about it for now Nagato-kun, that's still a long ways off, besides I'm going to be the worlds best medical ninja so that won't happen" Sakura flashed him a quick smile and Nagato instantly relaxed.

Oddly enough so did Yahiko and Konan, both of whom wanted to reject the idea and tell Sakura that they'd never allow her to die at least not on their account, but they'd wisely kept silent making the office seem smaller than usual.

It felt like the walls were closing in on her "Right we should get to training so you four follow me" Dan chose that moment to speak up again and Sakura calmed down her world returning to normal, for a moment there she'd almost had a panic attack.

Hiruzen watched Dan lead the four orphans from his office until the door shut behind them and he returned to work, he had faith that Dan would treat them well, considering the man was known for his love of the world and wanting to be the Hokage.

At the training grounds Dan turned and faced his charges for the next couple of weeks "Okay then um what have Jiraiya-san, Orochimaru-san and Tsunade taught you so far" he asked clearly lost on what to do, and the orange haired boy sniggered at him.

"Just so you know I'm Konan, and the last thing Orochimaru-sensei, Jiraiya-sensei and Tsunade-shishou taught was were our individual jutsu's along with the tree climbing exercise and of course for me and Sakura-chan medical ninjutsu" Konan stepped forward to explain.

Surprised that the four kids were already so advanced, well not really but they understood more than regular academy students who came out as genin innocent to the true horrors of the world, Dan sighed "Okay then we'll start with the tree climbing exercise" he nodded to start them off easy.

Each of them chose a tree and set to work on focusing chakra into their feet and of course along with a newcomer came questions "Why aren't you using a hand sign like the others" Dan walked over to the pinkette who just had her eyes closed.

She opened them to reveal bright emerald, "You're familiar with the term ninshu right" Sakura asked instead of answering, Dan nodded though he looked massively confused "I'm learning how to use my chakra without hand signs, I'm using ninshu" she explained.

"Why though surely it would be easier to use the hand signs instead of trying to figure out how to use you're chakra without them" Dan prodded hoping to gain more information on the girl Tsunade talked about constantly when they were alone.

Sakura sighed and gave up trying on concentrating for the moment "What you say is true, it would be easier, but I feel so much more connected to everything when I'm not, I can feel around me for miles and miles while meditating and it's so much more satisfying" she breathed out.

"And while the training is difficult in using jutsu's, the more I practice the better I'll get, I'll be able to heal someone quicker without wasting a moment to use hand signs, save someone if they are in trouble body flickering, and sense enemy in hiding much easier" Sakura listed.

Now he understood why Tsunade had taken such an interest in the pinkette personally, she was different than the others, more unique "Okay I understand I'll let you get back to practicing" Dan took a step back to think over everything he'd learned in the span of a few short minutes.

It was baffling the struggle Sakura was putting herself through just to learn a dead training regimen, no one used ninshu anymore, but a little girl no more than seven years old was learning how to, it wasn't just for herself, it was for her friends and others as well.

He had so many more questions to ask, that one hadn't been enough, "Dan-san look I did it" Konan's voice distracted him from his inner thoughts and Dan looked up into the tree to see the little blue haired girl sitting on a branch not quite half way up the tree.

"Good job Konan-san, keep trying Yahiko-san and Nagato-san, you to Sakura-san do you're best" Dan praised before giving encouragement to the other three kids he'd found himself teaching, him as a teacher it was weird but oddly satisfying.

This odd feeling was bubbling within his chest leaving him warm and fuzzy inside, it was like what it could be like in the future if him and Tsunade ever got married and had kids of their own, it was a feeling only parents got when their kids did something that made them proud.

Dan shook his head, here he was thinking weird thoughts again, his hand came up to rest over his heart as he thought about his blonde haired lover, and clasped the necklace she'd given him in the other hand 'Please be safe Tsunade-chan' he prayed.

The next to reach the tree branch was surprising Nagato "Well done Nagato-san, just stay there until Yahiko-san and Sakura-san make it, then you can come down" Dan called again and the little boy beamed at him.

Sakura was next with Yahiko making it to the branch last before they all hopped to the ground not quite gracefully but at least they landed somewhat on their feet except for Yahiko who lost his balance and fell to his knee's at the last moment.

"Good job but as I can tell you're training isn't even half way done, you still have two hours so I'd start practicing you're individual jutsu's and if you're really good on time I might show you a cool trick" Dan offered for a little encouragement and Yahiko's eyes lit up.

He caught Sakura rolling her eyes a moment later "Really Dan-san" Yahiko bounded over to him eyes wide and full of excitement, no matter what awful horrors had happened to them, they were still just children so this was bound to happen.

"Yes only if you complete you're jutsu training before eleven thirty" Dan clapped his hands signaling to them that they needed to get started on their jutsu's otherwise he wouldn't have any time to show them that day, of course he could always show them another day but he wasn't that mean.

Konan creeped over to stand next to Sakura when she prepared to start practicing with her water and earth natures "Hey Sakura-chan, do you think we can work with our medical ninjutsu first" she scuffed her shoe on the ground with a hopeful expression.

She swung around emerald eyes lighting up at the mention of trying medical chakra first "Oh but we don't have the melons" Konan deflated a moment later, Sakura's eyes rounded before patting Konan on the shoulder then headed over to the little river.

Curious now, Konan watched as the pinkette drew a kunai from her weapons pouch and tied ninja wire around it watching the surface of the water, then with her other hand she threw a shuriken making a fish jump out which Sakura then threw her kunai at.

Sakura repeated this one more time before heaving the two really large fish over to her "We can practice on fish, that way we'll still be healing something to learn how much chakra we need to use" she swiped her hair to get it out of the way but it proved useless.

'Ugh I don't know how I ever stood having my hair long' she grimaced contemplating just cutting it all off right then and there, "Anyway just make a gash on the fish and then try to heal it" Sakura explained it was basically the same concept.

Over where he'd leaned against a tree, Dan kept his dark green eyes glued to the two little girls, while checking on the two boys who were practicing wind and water jutsu's, when he saw Sakura swipe at her hair in irritation he chuckled softly before sneaking over to them.

When he was close enough "You know Sakura-san I can help you tie back you're hair if it's bothering you that much and getting in the way" Dan offered holding up a red ribbon, what he didn't expect was for those soulful emerald eyes to fill with tears.

This immediately alarmed Nagato, Yahiko and Konan who all crowded around her "Why are you crying Sakura-chan" the red head had the deepest frown on his lips and concern was bright within his rinnegan eyes.

Feeling stupid in that moment, Sakura rubbed her eyes harshly to get rid of the tears "It's a stupid reason" she huffed angry at herself for losing control over the emotions she worked hard at keeping locked up tight so she didn't worry the rain orphans.

"No matter what reason it is, you're still crying Sakura-chan" Yahiko burst out brown eyes narrowed and looking as if he was about to hit something, he probably felt like it, though what he didn't like was Sakura crying for any reason at all, even if it was stupid.

Konan wrapped her arms around the pinkette humming softly like she always did for them "It's okay Sakura-chan, you can tell us we won't make fun of you for cause remember our motto is share the burden, if we can lift just a little bit of you're burden from you're shoulders we'd be ever so happy" she whispered soothingly.

Grateful that they weren't crying along with her Sakura wiped her eyes again this time managing to stop her tears "Well for my last birthday before my parents went out on their trip they gave me a red ribbon, and I lost it" she lied but none of them questioned it.

He felt horrible "I didn't mean to bring back such an upsetting memory Sakura-san, if you'd like you can hit me just this once for free" Dan offered and she immediately shook her head instead she flashed him a dazzling smile as if she hadn't just spent the last several minutes crying.

And asked in the most sweetest voice "I wouldn't feel right, but if you don't mind would you tie the ribbon into my hair please Dan-san" Sakura fidgeted wringing her hands nervously, and peering up at him with wide emerald eyes.

Not being able to say no especially to that kind of adorable face, the ribbon was quickly tied around Sakura's hair holding it back, "There you go now get back to practicing" Dan stood from his kneeling position and leaned against a tree again.

Twenty minutes later the two girls switched from trying medical ninjutsu to working with their individual jutsu's while Nagato and Yahiko crept over to the fish to practice like the girls had, it was weird how well they worked together.

By the time they were done, there was just ten minutes left "So are you gonna show us that trick or not" Yahiko marched up to him with an expectant look on his face and Dan chuckled patting the boy on the head before walking over to the river.

"This is called the Walking on Water exercise, it's vastly different than the tree climbing one" Dan said stepping out onto the waters surface and standing on top of it with ease, he sighed softly for a moment until he heard feet running towards him.

Sakura gave a start as Yahiko ran full speed at the river trying the technique they'd just be showed "YAHIKO DON'T" she shouted racing after him just as his feet hit the water and he went under, to late Sakura searched the river waiting for him to come up.

Konan froze in horror "YAHIKO-KUN" she screamed trying to run forward to save the orange haired idiot, but Nagato stopped her staring worriedly at the water, a second later orange hair broke through the surface of the water and Sakura yanked him out by the hand as he started coughing.

"You Idiot what were you thinking Yahiko" Sakura glared so hard, she'd never been so afraid in her life, she was here to save the boy not let him drown because he thought he was this big tough man who knew how to use a couple of jutsu's.

Unable to speak for a moment as he coughed out water he'd inhaled while Dan got back on the land kneeling next to him patting his back until all the water had left his lungs "I thought it would be cool if I could use that technique to, to make Jiraiya-sensei proud" Yahiko heaved with a grimace.

Sakura wanted to strangle him "It's a official you're an idiot, I read in a book once that to use the water walking technique we have to apply chakra to our feet constantly not only that but you have to account for all the fish and every little wave that may be in the water to" she huffed.

Though no matter how mad she was, she still helped Yahiko to his feet feeling his trembles because he was cold "Sorry for ruining you're trick Dan-san" he apologized as they started leaving the training grounds to eat lunch.

"Why don't you come over to my place it's closer and you'll get dryer quicker, I make an awesome meal" Dan offered suddenly, not quite wanting to let the quartet of kids out of his sight just yet, plus it would give him a little extra time to learn more about them all.

He could see Sakura bit her lip chewing it as she thought on his offer before staring around her at Nagato first who smiled shyly for the first time in a couple of days before nodding hesitantly, then she looked to Konan, the bluenette must have given a positive reaction because then she was peering at Yahiko.

Who pouted but nodded "Okay Dan-san" Sakura blurted out suddenly straightening from her half bent position, "We'll go with you to you're place" she nodded eyes bright again and his heart squeezed, he felt for the kids he really did.

"Right okay just follow me it's a couple streets over this way" Dan pointed the opposite direction they usually went and soon he was leading them to his own apartment, before he started on lunch he got Yahiko a towel because the boy had started shivering horribly.

He was curious though "So what do you kids intend on doing for the rest of the day" he asked hoping they would speak to him as freely as they did their sensei's, Dan craned his neck around to peer at them as they all shared a look.

"Well after lunch I have work at Zu-chan's Origami Shop" Konan jumped into the conversation "Zu-chan said she was going to pay me today" she exclaimed happily amber irises wide and full of pride that she'd made it through her first week as a part timer in the origami shop.

Dan blinked his dark green eyes flipping the sausage patties he was cooking along with eggs and toasting some bread in the oven "Why are you working I thought Master Jiraiya was buying you the things you needed" he inquired.

It was Nagato that answered "Because we don't want to be mooches, we want to be able to buy our own things to have that sense of dependency, so when we go back to the Rain Village, we'll be able to survive on our own" he nodded with a smile.

Sakura patted his hand fondly "Nicely said Nagato-kun" she gave him a proud smile and he turned immediately shy 'Oh I feel like I'm going to get whiplash from all the conflicting emotions Nagato portrays' Sakura thought feeling a little dizzy.

"Okay that's reasonable, so what about the rest of you, do you have jobs, and do you have to go into work as well" Dan nodded before asking more question, it was odd the more he learned about them, the more confused he felt.

Yahiko grinned "Course we all have jobs, our motto is share the burden, and nope just Konan-chan has work today, while tomorrow Sakura-chan just goes in, then on Wednesday all of us except Sakura-chan, and Thursday Sakura-chan again" he ticked off his fingers.

"And on Friday Konan-chan, and Nagato, and on Saturday, me and Sakura-chan, and on Sunday just me" Yahiko finished "I work at the weapons shop, while Nagato works at the pet shop, Sakura-chan is at the flower shop and Konan-chan like she said has the origami shop" he smiled

He was surprised "So you work three days a week" Dan asked just to make sure he was getting it right, they nodded "Okay back to my original question, what do the rest of you intend on doing while Konan-san is at work" he got the conversation back on track as he took the bread from the oven.

Sakura took her turn to talk "We'll probably just go back to our apartment, or wander the village" she stared around getting nods from both Nagato and Yahiko, Dan chuckled and assembled the sandwiches placing one down before each kid.

When he saw the orange haired boy raise his hand and poke it, he couldn't stop from letting out a snort of laughter "It's food you're supposed to it" Dan struggled to regain control, that had been absolutely hilarious, Yahiko sulked and took a hesitant bite.

He chewed slowly letting the flavors sit on his tongue before swallowing "It's not bad, but it's definitely not as good as something Sakura-chan can make" Yahiko whistled innocently with a cheeky smile on his lips and Sakura rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeah Sakura-chan you're food is the best" Nagato pitched in and she turned a brilliant shade of red setting off another round of laughter this time from both Yahiko and Dan, while Konan stuck her tongue out them with a little huff.

"Don't pay them any attention Sakura-chan" she gave Yahiko the stink eye, she was still a little miffed about the stunt he'd pulled "Us girls have to stick together when boys are idiots, not you though Nagato-kun" Konan flashed the red head a bright smile.

Dan shook his head but saw his chance to get himself invited over to dinner "I guess I'll just have to be the judge of that, do you mind if I join you for dinner tonight" he prompted and all eyes turned to him, it was a little creepy to be honest.

Then Nagato, Yahiko and Konan looked to Sakura for direction and he instantly understood why they all worked well together, the pinkette was the glue to their group, keeping them together, leading them all be it discretely and protecting them to the bests of her abilities.

Sakura smiled inwardly 'That's just so cute' she was tempted to pinch all their little cheeks, but she was sure to get weird looks for it "Okay Dan-san we'll make it a deal, you can judge for yourself how good my food is" she nodded finishing off her sandwich.

Seeing as he was still getting his way, Dan shook her hand to seal the deal "So where do you guys live" he finally realized he didn't know the way to their place and Yahiko sniggered until Konan smacked the back of his head.

"Ow Konan-chan" Yahiko whined in that annoying and got a glare, he pouted and since it didn't look like Sakura was going to attempt to give the pale blue haired man directions "Do you know the big apartment building halfway past the...uhhhhh" he trailed off at a loss.

"Do you have a map Dan-san that you don't mind having a couple marks on" Sakura piped up when the boy had struggled enough, Yahiko tossed her a grateful smile and leaned back in the chair he'd chosen next to Konan.

Dan stood an fetched one of his smaller, less used maps and handed it to the pinkette along with a pen, then she quickly circled a spot on the map "It's around in this area, second floor, fifth door" Sakura finished handing him the map again.

He creased his forehead "Thought you guys were staying with Master Jiraiya" he frowned, little kids weren't supposed to live on their own, how could he have missed that, they all shook their heads and Dan felt a headache forming.

"Well I have to go or I'm going to be late" Konan stood up suddenly bowed her head politely "Thank you for the meal Dan-san" she thanked him before exiting his apartment hastily, Dan turned his head to eye the last three kids.

Nagato wrapped his hand around Sakura's when they stood and Yahiko followed behind them "See you at dinner Dan-san" the orange haired boy waved as they all left, he got polite nods from each child and then they were gone.

'Ugh what the heck did I just get myself into, if Tsunade-chan can't figure them out, how the heck am I supposed to, I don't think I've ever felt this confused over a bunch of kids in my entire life' Dan held his head in his hands as it pounded for a split second.

Then he took a deep breath and steeled his nerves, the pounding lessened until the pressure between his eyes was gone, 'I can't back out now' Dan nodded, he would figure them out before his lover got back, he was determined to actually and nothing would stand in his way.

"What are we going to do until Konan-chan comes back" Nagato asked softly keeping close to the pinkette, he just had this feeling that they were in for quite the next couple of weeks and he doubted it would all be fun and games.

Sakura flashed him a smile "There are plenty of things we can do, for one we could take Chibi-kun out for a couple of hours and teach him some more things, he's definitely big enough for them now" she suggested and Yahiko's eyes lit up.

"Yeah but how exactly are we supposed to teach a dog something, I know he can growl and bark when he senses something, but other than that he's pretty much useless" he pointed out until he felt the aura of depression leaking from Nagato.

She really wanted to smack him "It's simple don't worry Nagato-kun, Chibi's not useless, he'll be the best ninja hound ever" Sakura reassured the red head so that he would stop feeling so depressed, like usual he gave her that tiny little smile and relaxed some.

They finally made it back to their apartment and collected Chibi, they also grabbed a timer so they would have enough time to return and make dinner, then the three of them went back to the training grounds to start teaching Chibi some new things.

"So how exactly are we going to do this" Yahiko eyed the still growing up with a large amount of curiosity in his brown eyes, Chibi wagged his tail and he rolled his eyes in exasperation, he doubted it was possible to teach the dog to be anything other than what he wasn't.

Sakura smirked "Okay Chibi sit" she ordered, Chibi stopped wagging and sat down staring straight at her "Good job boy, now we're going to teach you how to find a hidden enemy" she spoke as she did this she made a regular clone from her chakra.

Then gave it instructions to hide somewhere she wouldn't be easily found, before the clone disappeared, Sakura whispered one last thing, a few minutes later Sakura was instructing Chibi "Now an enemy is hidden what do you do to enemies Chibi-kun" she stared the pup down.

He immediately let out this little growl, which wasn't all to threatening right now and bared his teeth "Search and Destroy Chibi" Sakura commanded and he shot off into the bushes to Yahiko's surprise, he hadn't really expected that.

And fifteen minutes later a soft pop and memories slammed into her, Chibi returned victoriously to her side wagging his tail once more, Nagato kneeled down and scooped the pup into his arms "Good job Chibi-kun, he rubbed his face into Chibi's fur squeezing him gently.

Not even Yahiko could help from praising the dog for doing a good job, "Yeah nice one Chibi, though it was just a clone" he pretended like he wasn't curious to know what else the pup could be taught "So what else is there to show him" Yahiko avoided Sakura's knowing gaze.

"Well he needs to learn how to fight a bit" she tapped her lip straightening from her crouched position, Nagato set Chibi on the ground and he and Yahiko backed away "And I know just the thing" Sakura smirked, this was going to be fun.

She took a deep breath "Okay Chibi-kun, this time you are to dodge my attacks if you get hit that's equivalent to being killed" she warned, it was all in the way a person spoke, and dogs were mostly intelligent creatures after all.

Chibi tilted his head to the side watching closely wondering what his owner was going to have him do next, Sakura created another clone and left it instructions, then she walked over to the side line "Chibi Dodge" she ordered and he leaped back just as the first ball of water was shot at him.

"Wow Sakura-chan, Chibi-kun is so cool" Nagato exclaimed fully enjoying this moment with just him, Sakura and Yahiko, getting to watch something like this was amazing, his eyes were completely lit up with his excitement and Sakura smiled.

Yahiko was pretty much the same way but he was far less vocal about how cool something like this was, but he did sit a little closer to the pinkette so that she was sandwiched between him and Nagato, out here anyone could attack and Sakura would be protected.

Half an hour later Chibi's training came to a screeching halt when a silver haired male came flying onto the training ground and snatched the little pup up "Gotcha" he whispered and Yahiko jumped up running over to him.

"HEY LET CHIBI GO, HE'S OUR DOG" he shouted startling the obvious teenager, Sakura and Nagato hurried after the orange haired boy until all three of them were stood before the older boy "Didn't you hear me I said put Chibi down" Yahiko ordered with a glare.

Sakumo blinked and took a good look at the dog he'd captured that he was currently holding by the scruff "You should get him a collar and a tag, how do I know you didn't steal him" he smirked pressing his hand against the boys forehead when he tried to hit him.

Nagato hunched his shoulders and tears gathered in his eyes as he craned his neck around to meet Sakura's gaze pleading with her to do something to get their puppy back, "We didn't steal him" she spoke up in a confident voice.

"Oh and I'm to believe a bunch of brats, you know I think I'll just take him to the pound on the Inuzuka Compound, then you're parents can get him" he raised a silver brow and started walking away ignoring the shouts for him to stop.

Yahiko and Nagato lost it and burst into tears 'Oh for kami's sake' Sakura wanted to kick something preferably in the place that hurts on Sakumo, she knew who the older boy was and she really wanted to hit her sensei from the future to for not warning her that his dad was an arrogant asshole.

"Come on now Nagato-kun, Yahiko-kun, stop crying the both of you not all is lost, we'll just follow him" Sakura soothed grabbing their wrists and tugging them along behind her as they sped after the silver haired boy that had snatched up their pup.

"Yeah found the little bugger with a bunch of kids, I believe they stole him anyway just throw him in the pound" Sakumo handed over the pup to an Inuzuka standing guard and he vanished from view, then he turned and headed home, his task was complete.

Ten minutes later three kids were standing in his place "Please an older boy came here with a dog right" Sakura breathed heavily, they had to hurry or they were going to be late on time, the two Inuzuka's shared a look.

"Sakumo Hatake he said he found a dog with a bunch of kids and that they stole him" the one to the right stated "Anyway it's to late, he's already been taken to the pound and now you have to bail him out if he's you're dog" he sniggered.

Sakura dug into her pocket "How much does it cost to get Chibi back, and by the way we didn't steal him, he came with us to the village when Jiraiya-sensei, Orochimaru-sensei and Tsunade-shishou brought us here" she snapped feeling extremely pissed off.

The second Inuzuka the one of the left snorted "To much for a little kid why don't you go home and cry to you're mommies and daddies about it" he laughed disregarding the little pinkette's words until a shudder rolled him feeling the decidedly dangerous looking glare directed at him.

"We don't have parents, we're orphans, look just tell us how much" Sakura glared pulling out the two thousand ryo she had on her, the two Inuzuka's shared a look and she hoped to god they didn't suggest she'd stolen the money because she didn't really feel up to explaining to idiots right now.

Thankfully the two Inuzuka's noted that it was enough to get Chibi out of the pound and Sakura was led into the Compound "But Sakura-chan" Nagato stared at her with worried eyes and she flashed him and Yahiko a reassuring smile.

"I'll be fine, look just go home set out ingredients, I don't care what they are, I'll cook anything tonight" she suggested firmly and the two boys turned tail and sped home to their apartment to do as the pinkette told them.

Fifteen minutes later Chibi was in her arms again and she was being led back through the compound to the gates halfway there "Hey who the hell are you and what are you doing in the Inuzuka Compound" the child version of Tsume Inuzuka stepped in her way.

Sakura froze before she relaxed "Um my puppy here got thrown in the pound accidentally I was just leaving so don't worry Inuzuka-san" she smiled and Tsume stared at her with wide onyx eyes before looking to the pup.

"It's no wonder that dog of yours got thrown into the pound, he don't have a collar or a tag at all" Tsume clicked her tongue as Kuromaru barked atop her head "What's that boy, you say he's of the ninken family" she asked.

Becoming nervous Sakura realized what was coming "Why don't you leave him with us and we'll take good care of him" Tsume's eyes were once again on her and the pinkette sighed "Besides we can teach him to be a great dog" she tossed her head back.

Not willing to part with the pup even if he did have ninken blood in him, which is probably why he was growing at an accelerated rate Sakura shook her head "I'm already teaching him, sorry Inuzuka-san, but if I go home without Chibi, my two friends will be really upset" she flashed the girl a smile, then sped towards the gate.

When the cloud of dust died down Tsume eyed the blank space before her and a feral grin spread across her lips "Hehehe just you wait girly, I'm gonna find you and when I do" she murmured to herself heading home.

With a couple hours to spare to make dinner, Sakura flew into the apartment she shared with Yahiko, Nagato and Konan and set Chibi down "Looks like we're gonna have to start putting Chibi-kun's tag and collar on before we go out" she called drawing Nagato and Yahiko from the living room.

The red head looked massively relieved but instead of going straight for the pup he wrapped his arms around her first "I was so worried Sakura-chan, it looked really scary in there, did anyone hurt you, what about Chibi is he okay" he rattled off looking at her expectantly.

Next was Yahiko "Yeah and if I ever see that guy again I'm gonna kick him where the sun don't shine for stealing our dog and he accused us of stealing" he punched his fist into his hand brown eyes narrowed before he finally pulled Sakura into a hug.

She held up her hand "I'm okay really it wasn't that scary, no one hurt me and Chibi was just fine, he had technically just been put in with the other pups" Sakura smiled "And I don't usually condone violence, but maybe just this once" she patted Yahiko on the head with a smirk.

His eyes nearly bulged out of his head "You mean you're gonna let me kick him in the nuts" Yahiko sniggered and Sakura grinned widely "Cool" he murmured as he and Nagato sat down at the kitchen table to watch the pinkette work her magic and make a delicious dinner.

Midway through chopping up the vegetables for veggie lasagna a knock sounded from the hall and Yahiko neatly jumped to the floor to answer it, he came back a couple minutes later with Dan trailing behind him "I didn't want to be late so I came early" he smiled at the trio.

"Try way to early" Yahiko sniggered "Admit it you just really want to eat Sakura-chan's food" he poked fun at the older male, Dan smiled innocently which didn't really work on a grown man and he seemed to realize that a moment later.

Sakura smiled in amusement as she dropped the noodles in boiling water "I hope you like you're vegetables Dan-san cause we're having Veggie Lasagna" she took a moment to speak seeing as she had a couple of minutes to relax.

The pale blue haired man chuckled "Nothing wrong with vegetables, they are healthy for you and give you more energy to do things during the day, but I don't think I've ever had veggies in my lasagna before" Dan looked half curious half disgusted.

It was the look that came from everyone the first time veggie lasagna was placed in front of them or explained "It's really good" Nagato piped up holding tightly to Chibi, he feared that the boy from earlier would break into their apartment and steal the puppy again.

"Yeah it's the best veggies I've ever had to, and the sauce is just so good" Yahiko sighed until he felt a little drool leaking out of the corner of his mouth and he hastily wiped it away to Dan and Sakura's amusement, he didn't try to defend himself though, cause it had been kind of funny.

A moment later "So what did you guys do up until you cam back" Dan inquired hoping they'd tell him, he really wanted these kids to trust him just as they did Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru, though instead of the excitement he expected Yahiko glared at the table and Nagato crushed his puppy to his chest.

"Some older kid named Sakumo Hatake stole our puppy and had him thrown in that Inuzuka Compound, the pound for dogs you know" Yahiko glared so hard as if he was imagining the table was Sakumo, he probably was for all they knew.

Dan blinked and frowned "He really did that" he creased his forehead, Nagato nodded silently and his frown deepened "I'll have a talk with him, to let him know not to do that again if you take you're puppy out for any reason at all" Dan promised.

Yahiko shook his head "Uh uh I want to kick him" he sulked, and Dan chuckled patting him on the head again, "But that wouldn't be the right thing to do would it" Yahiko sighed, no wonder Sakura hadn't said anything, he had to realize things for himself.

"No it wouldn't Yahiko-san, at least you understand, anyway I'll just talk to him for you guys and the problem will be solved" Dan clapped his hands ending the conversation and the atmosphere around the kids lightened up.

Grateful that not all adults were such jerks "You know you're pretty cool Dan-san" spewed from Yahiko's mouth and Nagato nodded smiling as he finally set Chibi down, before ~grumble~ and all eyes turned to Sakura.

"Hehehe" she laughed sheepishly as her stomach rumbled with hunger, she still struggled using her chakra and she had to eat a lot more to compensate what energy she used up "Guess I'm a little hungrier than usual" Sakura admitted.

"That's okay Sakura-chan, I'm a little hungry to" Nagato added shyly so she wasn't embarrassed about the loud rumbling of her stomach, it had been really loud, but at least "At least you don't have chakra exhaustion like you did that one day" he finished.

None of the orphans were going to let that go it seemed "Yeah I have to be careful, we all do cause we're kids" Sakura couldn't help but smile though, Yahiko, Konan and especially Nagato were all very sweet, though they could be little brats when they wanted.

Yahiko grinned "Konan-chan should be home any minute now" he looked at the clock noting that it was five minutes till five "Will the lasagna be done before then" Yahiko looked to Sakura again and she tapped her lip in thought.

"Hmm it does have to sit in the oven for a couple of minutes and right now I'm assembling the lasagna, probably ten minutes after Konan-chan comes back" she finally announced and Yahiko pouted, and Nagato smiled softly while Dan stared between the three orphans in amusement.

Fifteen minutes after five, Konan came barreling through the front door a little blue with a yellow origami flower on it pouch, hanging around her wrist "Guess what Zu-chan gave this to me cause I don't have any pockets" she chattered loudly pointing to the pouch.

"That's cool Konan-chan" Nagato got a little closer to see before smiling widely, he'd really changed from that hopelessly constant shy boy to near outgoing with a side of cute shyness, it was because of Sakura's presence, not that he'd admit it.

Sakura smiled pulling the lasagna from the oven just in time to have a pouch thrust in her face "And Zu-chan gave this to me to give you Sakura-chan" Konan grinned and she took it without fuss, she didn't really carry money on her openly but she'd carry the pouch around just to make Konan happy.

"Thank you very much Konan-chan, Yahiko-kun, Nagato-kun would you help set the table" she faced the two little boys and the scrambled from their seats as if they'd been waiting for her to ask and hurriedly set the table as she dished out the food with the help of Konan.

When a slice of veggie lasagna was placed down in front of him along with a fork and a glass of tea, Dan really wanted to grimace instead he waited as the four children sat down "Go ahead Dan-san" Sakura gestured for him to take the first bite.

And he did, needless to say he doubted he would ever be able to eat the other kind of lasagna again, "Okay I give Sakura-san is the better cook though I don't know how" Dan finally announced halfway through his second piece.

Sakura smiled knowingly while Nagato, Konan and Yahiko laughed at the pale blue haired man "Though I love a healthy competition this isn't one, I simply enjoy cooking and besides even Yahiko-kun, Konan-chan and Nagato-kun could have made this by themselves" she pointed out.

Their beaming smiles was all she needed to know that they were happy as they polished off their dinner "True, and thank you very much for letting you have dinner with you" Dan nodded thanking the kids, but then they truly surprised him.

"Here Dan-san, we couldn't possibly eat the same thing two nights in a row so you can have a couple more pieces, Chibi-kun will probably get the leftovers" Konan pressed a container with two more pieces of veggie lasagna into his hands.

Catching sight of the confusion and possible rejection Sakura jumped in "Yeah, besides it's bad to waste food" she grinned and Dan relented thanking them one last time before finally leaving, she slumped in her chair tiredly.

Yahiko and Nagato took care of cleaning up and washing the dishes before they all settled in their familiar circle to meditate "Say Sakura-chan how exactly do you connect with you're chakra while meditating" Yahiko asked a question he'd been wanting to know for sometime.

"That's the easy part, just close you're eyes and sink you're awareness into you're body almost as if you're floating in a sea of black and find the very core of you're being which is you're chakra network" Sakura began glad to have a distraction.

"Then when you've found it, it's like a wave effect you're chakra will naturally reach out and connect with those around you, or whatever you're next to" she finished, a couple minutes later, Nagato was the first one to understand.

"Is..is that why we always hold hands while we meditate, so that our chakra can connect with each other, is that why we feel closer to each other after we finish" Nagato's eyes were so wide with wonder that Sakura couldn't help it.

A squeal slipped past her lips and she hugged the red head so tightly "You are so cute Nagato-kun" she rubbed her head against his with this huge smile on her face, predictably Yahiko started laughing until Konan whacked him and Nagato blushed redder than ever before.

Five minutes later Sakura released Nagato and they began their meditation, and then like always afterwards they took their individual baths before the pinkette went around checking the traps and locking the door and windows before each of them climbed into their beds to fall asleep.


	14. Trouble Starts With T

It was Wednesday before Yahiko, Nagato or Sakura saw Sakumo Hatake again and this time it when Dan was training them, "Hey it's you three little brats" he walked right up to them a scowl on his lips shocking Dan for a moment.

Before he could jump in "I heard you got that mutt back, and I heard the Inuzuka's were pretty pissed considering that mutt has ninken blood in him and can be trained to become a companion to the Inuzuka's" Sakumo continued not letting up for instant.

"In fact I believe the clan heiress has been searching high and low for you girly" he pointed at Sakura "To make a deal with you about giving up that pup of yours for a regular dog" Sakumo missed the glare she threw at him as he talked on and on about the Inuzuka's.

Until "There is no way we'd ever let Chibi go, he's our dog, we found him" Sakura's voice cut through his incessant chatter and Sakumo paused to take a breath "And even if he has ninken blood in him I'm already training him" she crossed her arms.

Sakumo blinked his eyes in confusion, never had a kid talked so brazenly around him before, usually they cowered, but this time before he could call her a rude name, Dan cut in "Now that's enough Hatake-san, stop antagonizing them" he crossed his arms and raised a pale blue brow.

"You shouldn't have taken their puppy in the first place" Dan frowned disappointed in the teenager, Sakumo spluttered and his cheeks turned red with his anger, signaling he had that famous temper he must of inherited from his own father.

Seeing as he had no choice Sakumo turned and stomped away promising silently to find the little brats later and show them exactly why they should have never involved an adult, in fact he would be the one to alert the Inuzuka Heiress of where they currently were.

Dan sighed "Okay just get back to training" he gave them a smile, just a couple of days and that's all it had taken for him to get hooked on the four orphans, no wonder Tsunade couldn't stop talking about them, though he had this feeling Sakumo was going to stir up trouble, he'd just have to be extra careful.

Sakura returned to practicing ninshu calling healing chakra into her hands without the use of hand signs, Konan did the same using the hand signs though she looked mildly interested in trying to learn ninshu as well, she'd ask later.

He could tell that none of the kids were really into training that day, they'd probably been practicing the same things for days now, "Why don't I show you guys something new and you can practice that instead of jutsu's for the rest of our time here" Dan suddenly offered.

Yahiko turned with wide expectant brown eyes, "Really Dan-san that would be so cool, we've been practicing tree climbing and jutsu's since we were brought here a week ago" he bounded over to the pale blue haired man hoping he would show them something new.

Even Nagato looked excited and that was saying something, Konan and Sakura however kind of looked like they were pouting "So what are you going to teach us hopefully something fun right" Konan inched her way over to the boys with Sakura following behind at set distance.

"Hmm let's see have you received any training to sharpen you're senses yet" Dan rubbed his chin, all four kids shook their heads and his dark green eyes lit up "Then I know just what we can do" he chuckled preparing to blow their minds.

All but Sakura leaned closer as they waited for whatever Dan was going to say he was going to teach them, the pinkette had her suspicions and truthfully it would be fun, a game that was equivalent to training, it was something she had played in the future a lot with Ino.

"It's kind of like hide and seek, only the person hiding has to keep their chakra suppressed in order not to be found, a game that trains someones senses to find hidden enemies" he explained before he crowded by three excited kids.

Nagato was the first one to speak "That sounds fun, who's gonna hide first, and do we all have to search for you, what do we do when we find you" he was at his most excited yet and Sakura stood back watching him with a fond look in her emerald eyes.

Konan jumped up and down with wide amber eyes, and Yahiko just stood there with this ridiculous grin on his face, Dan blinked not having expected them to be so receptive to his idea, they must have been really bored with their training that day.

Then he looked to Sakura to see her watching them all with this smile on her face "Okay now before I explain the rules of the game, I'll teach you how to spread out your senses" Dan cleared his throat and the kids got closer.

"What do we have to do Dan-san it's not difficult is it" Yahiko looked equal parts excited and worried that not all of them would be able to perform this technique they were about to be showed, he was hesitant because of his little accident on Monday.

Dan held up his hands "It's easy, even a five year old would be able to do this, all you have to do is concentrate on spreading out your senses, reach out with your chakra to your surroundings" he instructed and the four kids did as he asked.

She already knew what she was doing, but Sakura tried the trick anyway easily spreading her senses out with no trouble feeling out the surrounding area before opening her eyes "Okay now what Dan-san" Sakura spoke for the first time since Dan had mentioned this little game.

He waited until Yahiko, Konan and Nagato opened their eyes "What was the point of that, I didn't even feel anything except for us here" Konan pouted not really understanding the reasoning behind the trick, and Dan realized he needed to show them more.

"Okay I'm going to make a clone just wait a second" Dan concentrated before sending his clone into the little forest they trained by with instructions to suppress his chakra, but not to much so the kids would be able to sense him.

"Now try spreading out your senses again see if you can't sense my clone in the forest, then I'll explain the rules" he ordered lightly hoping they would catch on, enemy who could suppress their chakra completely were difficult to find but he wasn't going to be to hard on them.

Konan closed her eyes again doing as the man said and suddenly at the very edge of where her senses could be spread there was suddenly another chakra, sure it was Dan's she opened her eyes "I can feel you're clone Dan-san is that what you mean" she asked.

He nodded "Hey I can feel the clone to, it's different though but the chakra is similar" Yahiko exclaimed looking more excited than before "I am so ready" he pumped his arm before turning to Nagato who jumped in surprise.

"It's a little disorienting" the red head admitted where he stood next to Sakura, the pinkette patted him on the shoulder reassuringly "It will get easier won't it" Nagato questioned and Dan nodded, a relieved smile spread across his lips then.

Glad that they all understood now Dan had them sit down and he quickly explained the rules "Right so I'll be the one hiding, you're job from until the end of training is to find me, when you do, you have to stay next to me and hide you're chakra as best as you can" he instructed.

Then before their very eyes he vanished and they all jumped to their feet, hidden under a cloaking jutsu, and suppressing his chakra completely as he had his clone move around to distract them, Dan chuckled inwardly, this was going to be fun.

'Ha he thinks he can fool me' Sakura thought inwardly she knew he'd cloaked himself, and was using his clone fully to his advantage, Yahiko, Nagato and Konan shot off into the forest after the clone, while she slowly edged her way around the clearing.

He climbed a tree and waited watching curiously as the little pinkette searched the clearing for him, when she left to search the forest, he'd relent and let some of his chakra leak out intermittently leading the kids on a merry chase around the area.

"Come on where is he" Yahiko frowned as he spread out his senses as far as they could reach "Gotcha" he smirked speeding in the direction he felt the clone, though when he reached the area, he was gone, they'd all forgotten that Dan had sent a clone into the forest.

It was scary being in the forest by himself, Sakura hadn't even come with him this time, logically he knew that he couldn't act like a baby forever, but without the pinkette by his side, Nagato felt as if he was completely lost and that he'd never be able to find his way out.

'But I'll try for Sakura-chan, to prove that I can do this without her help' he vowed inwardly concentrating on the area around him in hopes that he would be able to feel out their current sensei, he of course felt Yahiko, and Konan's chakra, close by.

Sakura's was much further away, while their current sensei was moving around ahead of him, Nagato's eyes lit up, if he could just be the first one to find Dan, then maybe he would get some kind of reward, he didn't know but he was hopeful.

Halfway into the little forest surrounding their usual training grounds, Konan stomped her foot "Ooh this is frustrating why can't I catch him" she huffed feeling more than a little irritated with their sensei of the next two weeks.

Still in the clearing Sakura decided to enter the forest, disregarding Dan's clone immediately as she burst through the bushes before swinging around and making her own clone before suppressing her chakra, now all she had to do was wait.

Dan chuckled, this was quite fun, sure he wasn't a little kid anymore, and it was bound to be frustrating to them, but at least it gave him practice for any future kids he and Tsunade hopefully planned on having together.

Deciding it was time, he slowly let a little of his chakra leak out finally dispelling his clone, he'd been having it move around continuously for the last thirty minutes anyway, and they only had an hour left of training, of course he could make this type of training last for the rest of the week to.

'Ha' Sakura thought she'd just known that he was hiding somewhere close by as he leaked a bit of chakra, slowly she creeped around the edge of the clearing to the tree Dan was hiding in and sneakily climbed up to the branch he was on "Found you Dan-san" she smirked as he jerked.

He swung around to face the pinkette that had managed to sneak up on him while he'd been lost in his thoughts, "True, though now you have to hide as well" he pointed out leaking out a little more of his chakra and feeling the incoming of Nagato.

Just before the red head burst into the clearing they all trained in Dan suppressed his chakra again "You're terrible Dan-san" Sakura snickered, watching Nagato closely as he seemed to get depressed it made her heart squeeze in agony upon seeing his expression.

But he was obviously determined because Nagato perked back up a moment later and continued searching "It's call strategy, if Nagato-san is able to find me without me releasing a little of my chakra, that would mean he has natural sensory abilities" Dan whispered to the pinkette.

She fought to keep the smirk from her face, 'No doubt in the future he was an excellent sensor, but as a little kid' Sakura thought keeping her eyes on Nagato as he moved around the clearing staring into tree's and waving his arms around feeling the air.

"Perhaps, but we are just kids after all" Sakura shrugged settling on the branch more comfortably as her muscles started cramping up from the crouch she had been in, it shook and Dan anchored himself to the tree with chakra after sending her an exasperated smile.

Sakura snickered softly and got an eye roll, the first time she'd seen Dan do that, and she found it didn't not to laugh even more, but she managed it in time for Nagato climb the tree they were sitting in and heaved himself onto the branch.

"Hi Sakura-chan, Dan-san" he waved attaching himself to the pinkette's side, Dan looked mildly surprised before he patted Nagato on the head letting his chakra leak out again, just forty minutes left of training and then they'd be off for lunch.

At exactly thirty minutes left before the end of their training, Konan was the next to climb the tree and fifteen minutes later Yahiko found them all "Man am I really the last one to find you Dan-san" he pouted as they all jumped from the tree.

"Better luck next time Yahiko-san, we'll continue this kind of training tomorrow" Dan promised dismissing them fifteen minutes earlier than usual and they all ran off to do whatever, he sighed feeling a little exhausted and went to his own place to cook lunch.

When they made it back to their apartment, Yahiko, Nagato and Konan pulled out ingredients for lunch Sakura shaking her head at them in amusement before the four of them cooked the meal together "So what are you going to do for four hours Sakura-chan" Konan asked suddenly.

"Yeah the last time we left you on you're own you had chakra exhaustion" Yahiko pointed his fork at her eyeing her critically the pinkette looked alright but she had this habit of lying to them just to keep them from worrying.

Sakura held up her hands "I'm fine, the training wasn't even half as difficult today I promise and as for you're questions Konan-chan, Yahiko-kun, I'll probably go see the Inuzuka's to get them to relent in their pursuit of taking Chibi away from us" she shrugged.

Nagato immediately frowned not liking that idea either "What if they hurt you or go to the Hokage and demand him to make us hand Chibi-kun over" he spoke up with a voice filled with doubt and the pinkette sent him a reassuring smile.

This time it didn't work half as well as she was expecting "I don't like the idea of you going into that compound by yourself either Sakura-chan" Yahiko spoke through his latest bite swallowing it as he stared at her with worried brown eyes.

Konan wasn't sure what was going on but whatever it was couldn't be good "Me either, though I don't know what happened on Monday while I was at Zu-chan's Origami Shop, it doesn't sound like it was all fun and games" she joined the conversation.

Thinking quickly "What if I asked Dan-san to accompany me, would that appease you guys" she blurted before feeling as if she wanted to bang her head against something why the hell had his name slipped out of her mouth.

However, Nagato, Yahiko and Konan immediately nodded "That sounds like a good idea Sakura-chan that way you're not alone and the Inuzuka's can't hurt you" Nagato relaxed in his chair returning to his lunch it was silent for nearly twenty minutes until.

"Well I'll see you guys after work" Konan hopped from her chair putting her dishes in the sink, then grabbed her little pouch that Zu had given her and vanished out the door, fifteen minutes later, Nagato left leaving Sakura and Yahiko alone.

And then he was gone as well, Sakura took a deep breath and steeled her nerves, she was going to need it for the ensuing confrontation with the Inuzuka's against her better judgment though Sakura scooped Chibi into her arms before leaving locking the door behind her.

As she walked down the streets to Dan's place, hoping he was there and not out and about, Sakura got lost in her thoughts wondering how she always managed to get in these kinds of situations, was it the curse of team seven, had it followed her back into the past, she hoped not.

Sakura was so deep in thought that she walked right by Tsume Inuzuka and Sakumo Hatake, until there was a vice grip around her arm and a familiar voice was shouting at her "HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU DAMN IT" Tsume growled not liking the fact she was being ignored.

She blinked her emerald eyes slowly taking in her surroundings before coming to "No need to shout Inuzuka-san, I can hear you" Sakura frowned a sinking feeling forming in the pit of her stomach, she just had this feeling that something was going to happen.

Sakumo smirked watching the two girls interact, if the pinkette refused it would possibly degenerate into a fight "I'm here to make you a deal, if you release that pup to the Inuzuka Clan, we'll supply you a new dog, just a regular one" Tsume stared Sakura down.

Having known it would come to this "I'm sorry Inuzuka-san, but I can't under any circumstances give Chibi away, whether he has ninken blood in him or not" Sakura spoke though her stance didn't change to make it seem like she was challenging the older girl.

Tsume gave a start not having expected that but "Give me one reason why I shouldn't just take that pup away from you right now, by rights all ninken in the village, that don't have a contract or bound to a partner, belong to the Inuzuka" she crossed her arms.

The pinkette heaved a world weary sigh "Because Inuzuka-san, if Chibi were gone, a little boy would be horribly upset and he'd cry and even if we got a new dog, it wouldn't change the fact that it's not Chibi" Sakura explained tightening her arms around the puppy.

'Just a little more and this whole problem will be resolved' Sakura thought knowing exactly what to say next "Chibi saved us, well rather my friend, when we had no one but each other, and we are very attached, that's why Inuzuka-san" she finished.

Seeing no end to this petty stand off, Sakumo reached forward and grasped Chibi by the scruff yanking him harshly from the pinkette's arms and dropped him on the ground in front of Tsume "There problems solved" he huffed.

Chibi let out a whine and Tsume stared in horror "WHAT THE HELL" she snapped seeing red as her senses went haywire, and before she could get her boiling blood under control Tsume lunged sharp nails aimed at Sakumo's face.

Sakura watched all this in slow motion and just like before moving without conscious decision, she leaped between the two and razor sharp nails raked down her back, she could feel the blood dripping to the ground as she blacked out, the last thing she heard was a scream.

He stood frozen stunned at what had just happened before "What did I do" Tsume was on the ground staring at her hand, the one she'd used and her bloodied nails, she'd hurt someone, "Hey snap out of it stupid we have to get her to the hospital" she jumped to her feet.

Sakumo jerked in surprise scooping the pinkette into his arms "You take that pup go find Dan Kato, tell him what happened, I'll take full responsibility for what just happened" he shouted over his shoulder flying down the streets to the hospital.

Tsume didn't hesitate, even though she didn't really like being ordered around, she grabbed Chibi in her arms and took off in the direction of the aforementioned man's apartment, he was just entering it "Hey Kato-san" she called skidding to a halt.

He turned with a smile before frowning "What's going on Tsume-san and why do you have Sakura-san's puppy in you're arms..." Dan trailed off feeling as if he'd forgotten something, then he remembered what had happened during training "What happened" he asked finding it difficult to breath at that moment.

The Inuzuka Heiress lowered her eyes to the ground as her shoulders shook with silent sobs "I'm so sorry Kato-san, I didn't mean it, it's just that I was trying to get Sakura-san to release Chibi to my care and Hatake-san kind of yanked him out of her arms" she started not daring to look up.

Feeling as if he knew where the conversation was about to go, Dan gripped his door in a white knuckled grip listening closely "I got to mad and so when I went after Hatake-san, she jumped between us and I hurt her" Tsume finally raised her head.

Thick tears were streaming down her little cheeks and Dan couldn't even find it himself to be angry at her, no the blame was going to be laid squarely on Sakumo Hatake's shoulders "It's okay Tsume-san, we know you can't stand animals being hurt, that's why you got mad right" he asked.

She sniffled loudly and she nodded "Then don't blame yourself" Dan stood from his crouch and patted Tsume on the head "Did Sakumo-san take Sakura-san to the hospital" he asked and got another nod "Good, come on then Tsume-san" he gestured for him to follow her.

When they made it to the hospital, Sakura had been checked into a room, and Sakumo was out in the waiting area, at Dan's and Tsume's approach he stood "This is my fault, if I hadn't interfered then what happened wouldn't have happened" Sakumo admitted.

"Do you have any idea what you've done, Sakura-san isn't just a normal little kid, the three Sannin are her sensei's" Dan shook his head in disappointment making Sakumo feel even more guilty and look sick to his stomach as his skin paled in realization.

"Kami I had no idea Lady Tsunade was training that girl" he rubbed his face heart feeling heavy, not to mention fear took hold of him, when the woman found out what had happened to her student, she was going to make him pay, he was sure of it.

Dan sighed placing his hand down on Tsume's head as she stood next to him silently still holding tightly to Chibi "Enough of that now, how is Sakura-san, will she be able to go home" he questioned, his answer was a negative one.

Sakumo shook his head "The scratches are deep the medics in the hospital aren't competent enough to heal them in one go like Lady Tsunade, not to mention she hasn't woken up since they put her in a room" he explained with a sigh, he just had to go and fuck up everything didn't he.

He felt a headache forming "Great" Dan massaged his temples "What time is it" he asked looking around for a clock, he found one a moment later and his heart sped up in panic "Look just stay here Hatake, I have three little kids to explain to" he groaned.

How did everything get so messed up anyway he thought leaving the hospital, as much as he wanted to check on Sakura he couldn't not until he'd appraised the others of the situation and possibly calm down if they started crying.

When Dan made it to their apartment Nagato and Konan were within "Dan-san" the blue haired girl jumped up with wide amber eyes "Do you know where Sakura-chan is, we can't find her" Konan rushed at him hoping he knew.

"Let's way till Yahiko-san come home okay" Dan smiled it would do him no good to worry them just yet, but judging by both Konan and Nagato's expressions of concern, he wasn't doing a very good job, in the presence of kids, all his training as a shinobi flew out the window.

Twenty minutes later Yahiko burst into the apartment expecting to smell dinner cooking or possibly done but he didn't, it made him wary as he toed off his sandals and walked down the short hall to the kitchen, seated around the table were Konan, Nagato and Dan, but no Sakura, or Chibi for that matter.

"What's going on Dan-san" he asked cautiously sitting down when the man motioned for him to take a seat, "And where's Sakura-chan and Chibi" Yahiko pestered feeling dread pooling in his stomach as all the what if's ran through his mind.

Dan swallowed thickly "Listen this is in no way any of your faults, but Sakura-san is in the hospital" he started and Yahiko punched the table before cringing as his hand throbbed from the pain he'd caused himself.

"Damn it I knew we should have told her to wait to deal with the Inuzuka's, but she'd promised she wouldn't go to the compound without you Dan-san" his forehead was creased as he stared at the pale blue haired man with suspicion.

He sighed "She wasn't at the Compound, as I understood she was probably on her way to find me, and Tsume-san and Sakumo Hatake confronted her before she could, though it's not Tsume-san's fault either" Dan warned.

"No Sakumo-san took Chibi from her roughly and Tsume-san got angry she can't stand seeing animals hurt and she tried to attack Sakumo-san and from what I got was Sakura jumped between them and took the hit for Sakumo-san" he explained waiting for the trio to burst into tears.

When that didn't happen Dan stared around with an expectant look "That Sakura-chan always protecting us and others no matter who they are how much a jerk they've been" Yahiko shook his head not surprised in the least.

"Yeah no kidding and I thought the time when that guy tried to slap me and she took the hit for me was scary" Konan shuddered rubbing her arms as goosebumps rose on her flesh, though they were all still very worried about the pinkette.

Nagato was the only one to ask "Is Sakura-chan gonna be okay, will she be able to come home tonight" he asked with a frown of concern, when Dan grimaced "How bad was it" Nagato questioned feeling tears gather in his eyes but he shoved them back.

Dan sighed "The medics at the hospital aren't as competent as they seem and Sakura got scratched pretty deep, according to Sakumo-san she still hasn't woken up, and probably won't until tomorrow" he finally managed to get out.

Then the water works began as Konan and Nagato held onto each other and started crying while Yahiko let out a little sniffle tears silently streaming down his cheeks "Ca..Can we g..go se..see Sakura-chan" Nagato hiccuped as more tears slid down his cheeks.

He was quick to nod "You know I'd feel better if the three of you stayed with me for the night" he paused for a moment and they didn't hesitate to scramble to their rooms to gather a bag to stay elsewhere for the night.

Glad that he hadn't had to do to much to convince them to stay with him, Dan waited until they returned before leading the trio of orphans to the hospital, Sakumo and Tsume were still there waiting and they jumped up seeing them appear.

"The medics said Sakura-san woke up" Tsume spoke before Sakumo could, she was still holding onto Chibi who by now was sleeping comfortably in her arms, "Um here's you're puppy back" he passed pup over to the red head.

All three of them had tear stains on their cheeks but at least they weren't crying anymore "I'm gonna head back to the Inuzuka Compound, um tell her I'm sorry" Tsume waved escaping before she could do anymore damage.

Sakumo tried the same thing "Oh no you don't Sakumo-san, you have an apology to make to these kids and Sakura-san" Dan stood in his way and the teenager slumped his shoulders in defeat, but he did turn to Yahiko and Nagato.

"I'm very sorry none of this would have happened if I hadn't been such a jerk to you and you're friend" Sakura apologized, though neither boy looked very satisfied with it, probably wouldn't be until he'd said the same to the pinkette.

Dan ran his hand through his hair with a sigh as a nurse led them down the halls to the room Sakura was resting in, she was sitting up in the bed with a bunch of pillows behind her back to help her, though a pained smile was on her lips.

Before he, or the kids to speak, Sakumo cleared his throat and stepped forward, Sakura flinched just barely noticeable, "Right I'm very sorry for what happened, and I can understand if you hate me because of this" he started inching his way closer to her bedside.

"And just know that I won't ever interfere with you or you're friends or puppy again, I won't ask that you keep what happened between us or them, and I'll accept Tsunade's punishment when she comes back" Sakumo finished patting Sakura on the head gently.

Then he was fleeing from the room, Sakura blinked her emerald eyes slowly before "Idiot didn't even let me talk" she snorted before grimacing, that had hurt, 'Stupid incompetent nurses' a scowl formed on her lips, this was so not where she wanted to spend the night.

In her distraction Nagato scrambled onto the edge of the bed being mindful of the fact that Sakura was hurt and eased himself into a sitting position next to her "Are you okay Sakura-chan" he swiped his hair to the side to see her better.

"Not really, I'll probably be stuck in here for a couple of days" Sakura pulled another face at that but no one laughed, when tears started trickling down Nagato's face again she turned carefully "Hey now it's okay Nagato-kun, you're a big brave man aren't you" she asked.

He sniffled clutching Chibi tighter but he nodded waiting for whatever it was she would say "Then don't cry alright, men don't cry, especially over something as little as this, it could be so much worse just remember that k" Sakura smiled through her pain again.

"Okay Sakura-chan" Nagato reverted back to that hopelessly shy boy and she wanted to sigh, but she feared doing so would stretch the wounds on her back and then her bandages would have to be changed again.

Instead she gave him a side hug before turning her attention on Yahiko and Konan "Are you gonna give me a hug or not, sorry I wasn't there to make dinner" Sakura huffed when the two stood there staring at her.

At her remark they climbed the bed taking turns to give her hugs, being careful not to jostle her to much or hurt her anymore than she always was "That's okay Sakura-chan, so long as you get better" Konan rubbed her eyes sneakily.

No doubt the pinkette already knew she was crying but she couldn't help it "We were so worried when we came home and you weren't there, what happened really Sakura-chan" Konan asked wanting to get the whole truth from the girl.

Yahiko stood a little taller "Yeah, what happened did they really confront you on you're way to get Dan-san" he asked brown eyes boring into her emerald, he could see that she was tired, they all were but this was something none of them would relent on.

"I was halfway there when Tsume-san started shouting at me and Sakumo-san gripped my arm, and things were going well until he decided to forcibly pull Chibi from my arms, by the way is Chibi okay, he's not hurt is he" her eyes searched the pup.

They all relaxed some, so it really had been all Sakumo's fault for what had happened, "He's okay" Konan piped up and Sakura let out a sigh of relief relaxing into the pillows with a wince, then her eyes widened as she realized.

"Um Dan-san may I ask a small favor of you" Sakura creased her forehead, things just kept getting more 'Troublesome' she thought stealing Shikaku and his future son's favorite line for the moment, not that they knew it.

The pale blue haired man nodded wondering what the pinkette would ask "Go ahead Sakura-san what is it that you need me to do" Dan gestured for her to ask, it was probably to watch her friends, but what came out was differently.

She bit her lip sheepishly "Tomorrow I'm supposed to work at the flower show, do you think you could stop by and let the Yamanaka's know what's going on so they don't get angry" Sakura wrung her hands nervously as she stared at him with worry filled emerald eyes.

His own dark green eyes widened before returning to normal "I can do that" Dan nodded "Let's leave Sakura-san to her rest" he ushered Nagato, Yahiko and Konan from the hospital room and down the halls to the entrance and left the hospital.

Keeping his promise Dan led the way down to the Yamanaka Flower Shop hoping that the Yamanaka's hadn't closed up for the day, thankfully the door was still unlocked, Inoichi was just taking off his apron when the four of them entered.

"Oh Yahiko-san, Nagato-san, Konan-san and..." the eight year old trailed off not seeing the pinkette "Where's Sakura-san" Inoichi directed his attention to the adult he'd heard many rumors about, hearing the voice of their son, his parents stepped out of the back room.

Dan rubbed his hands together "Well Sakura-san is in the hospital right now" he paused when Mrs. Yamanaka let out a horrified gasp, "She's alright for the most part, but she won't be able to come into work for a couple of days" he explained.

"My goodness what happened to the sweet little dear" Mrs. Yamanaka came closer "Tell us Dan" she demanded, she'd taken a great liking to the pinkette she and her husband had hired, she was good with flowers, not to mention the customers as well.

"It is in no way Tsume Inuzuka's fault, Sakumo Hatake was the instigator, the issue has been resolved though so I ask that no rumors be spread, but Sakura-san got deep scratches on her back and well you know how well the medics at the hospital can heal someone" Dan rolled his eyes.

Mr. Yamanaka placed his hand down on Inoichi's head as the boy frowned deeply in concern for the girl he sort of liked, though was finding out it would be better to be friends with, since he'd taken an interest in another girl from the clan this time, he was torn though.

"And Tsunade is out on a mission" his father asked, though it was more like a statement, inwardly Inoichi made a promise to go visit Sakura during his lunch the next day just to make sure she was really going to be okay.

Shikaku, Choza and Minato might join him as well, he was pulled out his thoughts as Dan spoke again "Yeah, if she does get released before Saturday, I've no doubt Sakura-san will try to come into work" the pale blue haired man shook his head in exasperation.

"We'll send the girl straight home to rest, she doesn't need to work if she's in pain" Mrs. Yamanaka nodded "Thank you for coming to tell us Dan" she waved as he left leading the other kids out as well "Poor girl" she frowned as her concern showed.

"Yes it's awful what happened" Mr. Yamanaka patted his wife on the hand as they locked up for the night and got ready to sit down for a late dinner, it had been extremely busy in the shop that day which was unusual, or it could have been a sign that something had happened, they would never know.

Dan led Yahiko, Nagato and Konan to his apartment and got them set up in the spare bedroom "Sorry there's only the one bed, but it should be big enough for you three to share right" he raised a brow and they all nodded before their stomachs started growling.

He seemed to realize that none of them had, had dinner yet "Just wait here, I'll whip you up something" Dan promised pulling the ingredients for BLT sandwiches from the fridge or bread box, putting the bacon in the oven, cutting the tomatoes and preparing the lettuce.

And toasted the bread, it probably wouldn't be something half as good as what Sakura could cook, but at least the kids would have something to fill their stomachs for the night, until the next morning, fifteen minutes later the sandwiches had been assembled and they all sat down to eat.

When the trio of children were done, they got up washing their dishes to Dan's amusement, they probably did that all the time back at their apartment, then moved into his living room and sat down in a circle holding hands.

He didn't ask use to their strange ways and thirty minutes later, they stood "May we take baths Dan-san" Konan rubbed her eyes feeling exhausted, it had been a long day, he nodded and they took turns before crawling into bed to fall asleep.

Surprised he hadn't had to do much and that they were the politest bunch of kids he'd ever met, Dan flipped off the lights in the kitchen and living room setting up his traps and making sure the doors and windows were locked.

Before he headed to bed himself, he check on the trio of orphans, Konan was sleeping in the middle surrounded on both sides by Yahiko and Nagato, he felt a smile tug his lips upwards before he shut the door leaving it cracked open a bit in case they woke during the night.

Then Dan took his own shower and slipped beneath the covers of his own bed, shivering at the cool sheets and missing Tsunade in that moment, he sent another prayer to the kami for her to return safely with the others before closing his eyes and dozing off.


	15. Hospital Escapades

The next morning Dan woke to the stares of three orphans and groaned, Konan giggled "Okay breakfast right" he sat up and rubbed his face tiredly before padding into the kitchen to get started on the morning meal.

"So what are we going to do today since Sakura-chan is in the hospital for who knows how long" Yahiko pointed his fork at the pale blue haired man sitting at the kitchen table alongside Nagato and Konan all of three of them sorely missing the pinkette who was the heart of their group.

Dan paused in flipping a pancake, probably not as fluffy as what Sakura could make, "Hmm, you still have to have a training session, maybe we'll go light today and work on just you're chakra control, no jutsu's and practice you're aim with kunai, shuriken and senbon" he suggested.

Liking the idea since it wouldn't take to much effort "Yeah that sounds okay Dan-san" Konan nodded in acceptance to the schedule Dan was going to have them on for probably the next few days, until Sakura was well enough to train with them again.

All eyes turned to Nagato when a cloud of depression leaked into the air "I miss Sakura-chan" he sniffled lowering his eyes to the table tears dripping to the floor splashing against the tile as he cried and Dan heaved a sigh.

'How the heck does Sakura-san do this' he grimaced inwardly trying to think of something "You can see her after you're training session, we'll even take her lunch" Dan offered and Nagato raised his head to peer at him with hope in those odd patterned eyes.

His lip wobbled before he pushed back his upset "Really Dan-san, it's okay if we go visit Sakura-chan" Nagato gave Dan a pleading look, hoping beyond hope that it wasn't a prank to make them do their best during their training session.

He smiled "Of course it is, there is such a thing as visiting hours, but remember you can't skip out on you're jobs no matter how appealing it might sound" Dan reminded, Nagato and Konan slumped their shoulders while Yahiko perked up.

"I don't have to worry since I don't work today" the orange haired boy grinned "So I'll make sure to take care of Sakura-chan" Yahiko thumped his chest and Konan sent him a grateful smile and Nagato nodded in acceptance.

Dan sighed in relief silently wondering how Sakura managed to calm down the three kids as easily as she could without to much effort, all while cracking a couple of eggs and cooking sunny side up, before cooking some sausage links.

Then breakfast was done and Nagato remembered something as he jumped from his chair "Chibi-kun" he hollered and the pup rolled out from beneath the couch shaking himself free of the dust before he was scooped in the red heads arms.

"Right I nearly forgot about him" Dan scratched his head plating up the food while Nagato let the pup out so he didn't go in the house, he wasn't the only one who had forgotten, Yahiko and Konan looked pretty guilty as well.

A few minutes later Nagato returned with Chibi in arms "We've been so worried about Sakura-chan" Konan lowered her eyes to the ground as they burned with another round of tears, if she kept crying it would only make the pinkette worry again.

He really wanted to sigh but Dan forced a smile on his face "Eat up you three, then we'll go out and train" he clapped his hands sitting down next to Konan and digging into his own breakfast, again it probably wasn't as good as something Sakura could make but at least he had tried.

Yahiko frowned "Usually before we head out to train, we all meditate do you think we could do that" he asked sheepishly, even if Sakura wasn't there with them, they still needed to keep up their meditation so that someday they might be able to achieve the same strength she had.

He blinked his dark green eyes, sensing how serious the boy was and that it was a very important question Dan found himself agreeing "Sure Yahiko-san, you may all three meditate, you can count that as part of you're morning training as well" he nodded in acquiesce.

"Thank you Dan-san" Nagato flashed the man a small smile he was happy they had such caring sensei's where as all the adults in the Rain Village ignored them or hated them because they were orphans "Really" his cheeks flared as he became even shyer than before.

A soft kind sounding chuckle filled the air "You're welcome Nagato-san" Dan felt his lips curving upwards as he watched the three orphans interact, even without Sakura they were still the best of friends relying on each other and everything else.

Soon enough breakfast was finished with no complaints, though he suspected they were just trying to keep his ego from taking to much of a beating, before they all moved into his living room again and sat down in a circle holding each others hands like last night.

An idea hit him "Do you mind if I join" Dan piped in before they could close their eyes, Nagato and Konan separated making a little room for him and he sat down crossing his legs and took their offered hands as they finally closed their eyes to meditate.

Dan immediately realized why exactly they did this as he sunk his awareness into his body reaching for his core and then suddenly it was like he could feel everything, Yahiko, Nagato, Konan, even Chibi, his senses stretched outwards connecting him to the earth itself.

Before he knew what had happened, he was opening his eyes "Yeah it's always intense the first time" Yahiko sniggered patting Dan on the back as the man came back after his first meditation session, "But you get use to it after awhile" he grinned.

"No kidding, I don't think I've felt that connected to anything" Dan stretched his arms upwards feeling more relaxed than usual "Meditating sure is calming though" he smiled "But now it's time to train" he ushered the trio, plus puppy from his house and to the training grounds.

Once on the training grounds "Right so tree climbing first right Dan-san to work on chakra control, then what" Konan asked already gathering chakra into her feet as she stood before her chosen tree, it was the one Sakura usually trained on.

He scratched his chin in thought "Hmm how about we work on you're medical ninjutsu, before moving on to throwing weapons to practice" Dan offered, none of them disagreed and soon they were hard at work trying to get use to climbing a tree without their hands.

It was going to be awhile so Dan leaned against a tree to watch taking in all the differences as they tried harder than before at the exercise, Sakura really inspired them to be the strongest they could, and when the pinkette wasn't there with them, they all tried to be strong.

Twenty minutes into the session, Sakumo passed by the training grounds "Lord Hokage's looking for you Kato-san" he grimaced, apparently word had gotten out about his little spat with the kids and the Inuzuka Clan had ordered an immediate removal of Chibi from the orphans.

Dan cut his eyes to the right to peer at Sakumo "What have you done now" he growled, this was all getting extremely ridiculous, at the accusation Sakumo held up his hands in surrender, when there was no explanation forthcoming he raised a pale blue brow.

"Nothing and I don't think it was Tsume's fault either, but the Inuzuka Clan has put out the order to take that pup away from kids, if I hadn't interfered none of this would have happened" Sakumo lowered his head guilt eating at him from the inside.

He really wanted to strangle the teenager "Fine just watch them, catch them a fish, tell them I'll be back soon" Dan ordered body flickering to the center of the village to the Hokage Tower, flying up the steps to get to the man's office.

Hiruzen jumped in surprise when his office door was swung open "Ah Dan I thought you'd be with those kids" he frowned, hoping he hadn't left them alone, "Well now that you're here, sit we need to talk about something" Hiruzen gestured at the seat.

"Yes, it's about the pup those four brought with them, and what has happened since I was put in charge of them" Dan passed a hand through his pale blue hair in frustration as he sat down in the sole chair that was situated in front of the desk.

Glad that he hadn't had to do to much explaining Hiruzen nodded "Exactly, the Inuzuka's have put out an order, and you know that I can't interfere with Clan Laws, they said if they don't have that pup in one week, they will take him away forcefully from those kids" he stated.

Dan sighed "This isn't going to go well, isn't there some way to get them to relent, besides that pup didn't come from the Leaf Village..." he trailed off as realization hit him, Chibi wasn't from the Village, he was only there temporarily.

"I think I know of a way to prevent this from spiraling out of control" he stood nodded at the Hokage who let him go without any fuss, then he was flying down the streets of the village to the Inuzuka Compound, hoping beyond hope that he was able to stop this whole thing in it's tracks.

It wasn't long before he managed to get a meeting with the Clan Elders "Dan Kato what have you come here for" Tsume's father walked towards him and Dan felt a shudder roll down his spine as those onyx eyes pinned to his dark green.

But he steeled his nerves "I'm currently watching after those four orphans that you're trying to take the ninken pup away from" Dan started calmly and the man he was facing off against immediately bared his teeth and a growl rumbled from deep in his chest.

"Take, by all rights, all ninken in the village belong to the Inuzuka, so he is ours, and they better hand him over peacefully, it's not like we won't supply them with a new pup after all" he growled lowly under his breath not liking being questioned.

Dan took a deep breath "Ah but that's where you're wrong, Chibi isn't from the village, so technically you would be stealing him, see these orphans come from the Rain Village" he began keeping his tone even and un-challenging.

Obviously the elders hadn't expected that "What, Tsume didn't mention this at all" another approached clearly outraged they had been outsmarted and undermined, but if what the man said was the truth, then they had no choice but to give in.

Then a new voice cut into their conversation "And if push comes to shove I wouldn't hesitate making a bond with him" all eyes turned to the entrance of the hall where a small pinkette was seen walking slowly towards them.

"Sakura-san what are you doing out of the hospital, you're hurt" Dan frowned not liking the fact that she was up wandering around with those wounds on her, then he got a good look, "You're a clone" he accused and she nodded.

"You'd willingly bond with the pup to prevent him from being taken" Tsume's father inquired eyeing the tiny child, she was young, to young to understand and yet here she was trying to keep from losing the pup that had ninken blood flowing through his veins.

Sakura nodded decisively "Yes, I'm not doing it for me, I'm doing it for my friends, especially Nagato-kun, Chibi saved Nagato and me as well, and if I have to bond with Chibi-kun then so be it" her back was straight but she didn't make a move that would be considered threatening.

A high pitched whistle tore through the air "You got guts girly, I think you'd be excellent friends with our Tsume-chan" Tsume's mother appeared from somewhere to the right looking feral, her onyx eyes glittering with amusement and toothy grin on her face.

She felt her lips curving upwards "Thank you Inuzuka-sama, so is this whole matter resolved then" Sakura asked sheepishly feeling the jutsu about to wear off, the two Alpha's shared a look before nodding and with a pop the clone dispelled in the standard puff of smoke.

'Well that was kind of anti-climactic' Dan thought blinking his eyes "Sorry for disturbing you" he bowed properly like Sakura had just before the clone wore off, then left heading back to the training grounds, it was almost ten thirty.

When he got there, Sakumo was helping Konan on properly throwing a kunai, aim first, speed and power later, so Dan settled against a tree again to keep watch before they all went to get lunch and take it to Sakura before they headed off to their jobs.

Fifteen minutes later, Sakumo wandered over to him "Did everything get figured out" he asked trying to seem nonchalant but failing miserably as Dan snorted, he winced realizing the man had every right to be angry considering all he'd caused.

"Yes, not by my hands though, by Sakura-san's, that girl made a clone and basically told the Inuzuka's that if push came to shove she'd bond with Chibi, Tsume-san's parents liked her and the whole matter was resolved" Dan huffed in exasperation and in amusement.

Sakumo blinked "Why is that girl so determined to keep that pup, wouldn't it be better just to let him go" he asked in confusion, the pinkette was quite possibly the most confusing child he'd ever met and he wanted to figure her out.

Dan shrugged not really understanding Sakura's motives himself, then he remembered "For those three, Nagato especially" he pointed at the trio of orphans "She's trying to keep them from getting hurt" Dan sighed rubbing his temples as another headache formed.

"Quite self sacrificing isn't she" Sakumo grumbled under his breath remembering when the girl had jumped between him and Tsume to prevent him from getting hurt, it made him wonder how far she would go to keep people from undergoing any harm.

He felt his eye twitching "Tsunade-chan told me about how she met them, apparently an exploding tag landed between the four of them and Sakura-san grabbed Chibi to protect him, thus getting the worst of the ensuing blast" Dan started easily.

"And that when she, Master Jiraiya and Orochimaru-san came across them, Konan-san practically pleaded with them to save Sakura-san" he chuckled softly taking note of the time, eleven twenty-nine, one minute before the training session was over.

If Sakumo was surprised he didn't say anything "Right well I have some things to do so see you around Dan-san" he waved heading off to think more about all he'd witnessed so far, just because he was a jerk most of the time didn't mean he didn't like kids, even though they could be annoying.

Dan walked forward "Okay it's eleven thirty, I conclude this training session is over, so what do you think Sakura-san would like for lunch" he asked staring at the three orphans that he found himself getting extremely attached to, just like he was with Sakura.

Yahiko's brown eyes lit up "Tea, sweet potato curry with a side of rice and three sticks of dango" he announced proudly, glad that he knew the pinkette's favorite dish to eat from the shop they like to frequent now that the women had calmed down.

"Yeah she always eats that and I know Sakura-chan would appreciate having that while in the hospital" Konan snickered amber eyes sparkling with amusement, now that the fear of losing the pinkette was fading, even she could see the humor in it.

It was Nagato who didn't like the thought of being left out of the loop as he came forward carrying Chibi "Are the Inuzuka's going to take Chibi-kun away from us" he asked staring at Dan with intense eyes wanting to know and trying to put on a brave face if that's what was going to happen.

Realizing that it hadn't been such a good idea to pretend that nothing was going on Dan sighed "No they aren't, in fact the whole matter has been let go, Chibi is still you're pup" he patted Nagato on the head before leading them into the village towards the restaurant.

His odd patterned eyes lit up "Thank you Dan-san" Nagato burst out excitedly coming out of his shell once more and tightening his arms around Chibi as they walked leaving the training field behind for the day so they could focus on getting lunch.

Dan chose not to correct him, because he felt if he mentioned that it was Sakura who'd managed to fix the mess Sakumo had created, it would just upset each of them, "You're welcome Nagato-san" Dan smiled instead.

"You know I think we'll just wait out here" Konan grasped Yahiko's hand in her own as she spotted some of the women from that time Inoichi had pointed at Sakura and they had all gone crazy dragging her and the others into the whole thing as well.

Surprised at her reluctance to enter the shop, Dan turned but it was Yahiko who answered "We don't want to get coddled by a whole bunch of women" he grinned and Nagato nodded all three of them looking more serious than usual.

Deciding he didn't want to know, "Okay then I'll be out in a few" Dan turned around and headed in ordering five orders of rice and curry, one had sweet potatoes, fifteen sticks of dango, and five canteens of green tea before paying.

Once the food was sealed in a storage scroll, Dan led the three kids to the hospital and got a shock when they entered Sakura's room, crowded around and on the bed were Inoichi, Shikaku, Choza, Minato and Tsume Inuzuka.

"Oh I wondered when you guys would get here" Sakura lifted her head carefully with a wince pausing in the game of shogi, she wasn't trying very hard and flashed a smile at Yahiko, Konan and Nagato who all looked like they'd had a rough night.

Nagato walked forward and climbed onto the bed next to the pinkette "We went and got lunch for you Sakura-chan" he swiped his bangs to the side revealing his eyes so that he could see her better without the obstruction.

Her eyes lit up just as Yahiko stated "Yeah you're favorite from the dango shop, rice and sweet potato curry with three sticks of dango" the orange haired boy grinned taking the box sheepishly from Dan who smiled in amusement "Here you go Sakura-chan" Yahiko passed it over.

"What about you guys, have you eaten lunch yet" Konan was the only one who managed to keep thoughts from revolving around food as she stared at the others worriedly, she didn't like the thought they were skipping lunch.

Tsume raised her hand "We ate before we came here, I wanted to apologize again for causing all that trouble" she kept her onyx eyes glued to the thin blanket that was wrapped around Sakura, it was her fault that the pinkette was in the hospital.

Choza nodded "I had a few bowls of ramen, like these guys" he pointed at Minato, Inoichi and Shikaku "So don't worry about us, go ahead and eat, if I have to hear her stomach rumble again" he laughed and Sakura stuck her tongue out at him.

Inoichi felt his lips twitch "Now, now Choza, how were we supposed to know that Sakura-san hadn't eaten lunch yet" he tried to mediate between his friends and Sakura grinned in amusement while taking a bite of her rice and sweet potato curry.

Minato eyed it curiously "I didn't know they made that kind of curry, it really is strange what people come up with for different food combinations" he said when she raised a pink brow at him and his cheeks flared in embarrassment.

"Yeah no kidding, I just hope you get out of here before Sunday" Shikaku grumbled putting away the shogi board and all it's pieces since their game had been interrupted and it was unlikely they'd get to start again considering the others were there now.

Sakura sighed softly "It's not my fault that the medics in this hospital are extremely incompetent at healing scratch wounds" she passed a hand through her hair and shifted to try and get comfortable, it was impossible, but she still had to try.

It was then that an idea took root in Konan's mind and she was hesitant to speak up, but it wasn't her that spoke "Wh..what if we tried to heal you Sakura-chan, we've all been practicing really hard and we managed to heal the fish today" Nagato kept his eyes glued to the floor as he made his suggestion.

Dan's eyes widened and he wanted to tell them no, because he certainly didn't want Sakura getting hurt anymore and judging by her expression, she was very uncomfortable with the thought as well, but he knew that she wouldn't be able to say no either.

"Nagato-kun, Yahiko-kun, Konan-chan, as much as I loathe being stuck in bed, and I'm not doubting you're abilities, these scratches are very deep" Sakura bit her lip not wanting to hurt their feelings because it was to easy.

"Which would require a more experienced medical nin like Lady Tsunade to heal properly, you risk getting chakra exhaustion and exerting yourselves if you tried to heal me, and I won't have that on my hands if you guys get sick" she nodded stubbornly.

Seeing where she was coming from and remembering that horrible day where Sakura had done so much, their skin paled "I don't want chakra exhaustion" Konan shook her head relenting on the idea immediately.

Yahiko took a little more convincing though "Are you sure Sakura-chan, we'd risk it because it's you and we miss you" he pouted but unlike how she usually relented the pinkette shook her head, a pitying look in her emerald eyes.

"I'm sorry Yahiko-kun, chakra exhaustion is very serious, what I had was only mild that day" Sakura smiled sadly and patted his hand gently, his brown eyes held his worry but also understanding, so she took a deep breath and turned to Nagato.

Who was taking the refusal harder than the other two "I just want you to be okay Sakura-chan" Nagato sniffled wrapping his arms carefully around Sakura and hugging her gently, he just wanted her to be able to come home and keep them all together like usual.

A soft sigh and then she was patting him on the back "Everything will be okay Nagato-kun, and I'll be alright as much as I dislike being stuck in a bed" Sakura smiled pulling back to wipe his tears away even if her back smarted at the movements.

While this had gone on, Dan watched carefully taking in how the pinkette calmed down Yahiko, Nagato and Konan, it just made him even more confused at how easy it seemed to be to her to do it, like she was their mother.

"You're an old soul Sakura-san, wise beyond you're years" he finally spoke pausing in eating to do so and she flashed him a knowing smile, glad that he'd figured out some of the puzzle to the quartet of orphans, Dan returned to his own lunch.

Twenty minutes later when it was nearing twelve thirty, Inoichi sighed "If we don't want to be late we should go now" he pointed out, he didn't really want to go considering he wouldn't get to see her again that day since after the academy got out he had to help out at the shop.

Choza, Shikaku, and Minato stood "Well we hope you get better Sakura-san" Choza patted the pinkette on the top of the head and she smiled in gratitude "Just hope you get out of here before Sunday or Shikaku's going to be unmanageable" he teased.

Sakura broke down in soft giggles "Whatever Choza, just focus on healing Sakura-san, then we can worry about shogi again" Shikaku grumbled not admitting the fact he'd be seriously put out if the pinkette didn't get out of the hospital, in his eyes the entire situation was to troublesome.

"I promise Shikaku-san, it really is fun learning the game even if I suck horribly at it" she laughed making sure not to go overboard, she definitely didn't want the nurse coming in there again to change the bandages because she'd strained so hard that she'd made the scratches bleed again.

Inoichi smiled "Yeah please get better, my parents were very worried when they found out you were in the hospital" he peered into her emerald eyes and made the decision that it was better if they just remained friends, he'd taken an interest in a girl named Aiko anyway.

Wincing at that "Tell them I'm sorry and that I'll work extra hard when I get out of here" Sakura waved as the three boys headed towards the door, they paused however when they realized that neither Minato or Tsume had moved an inch from their previous spots.

"You should come to the academy some day, find out what school life is like" Minato avoided the pinkette's emerald eyed gaze as he spoke before quickly walking towards his friends, it was slightly embarrassing talking to a pretty girl sometimes.

Sakura blinked just as Tsume appeared in her line of sight "If you ever need any help Sakura, you can count on me" the Inuzuka heiress vowed pivoting on her heel Kuromaru situated atop her head and then all five children vanished down the hall.

"Well that was interesting" Dan chuckled thinking over Tsume's request "You know that's an idea though, what do you say to going to class with everyone" he started and Yahiko immediately started booing him at the thought of even going to the academy.

Konan and Yahiko looked excited though, it would be a great opportunity to make more friends and create bonds and Sakura, she just sat back mulling the information over in her head "Yeah, it could be considered training to" Sakura pointed out and Yahiko looked at her betrayed.

Though he was curious "What do you mean, we already know more about being a ninja than most of those kids do anyway" Yahiko shrugged trying to seem like he wasn't interested and failing, but no one called him out on it.

"Well it's not like we'd be going for the full day right Dan-san" Konan looked to the pale blue haired dark green eyed man who was looking after them until their real sensei's returned, Dan nodded, though he'd have to go to the Hokage again just to make sure it was alright.

Even Nagato couldn't help but join in "Yeah plus think about all the friends we could make if we went to the academy even if it's just for a few hours" he waved his arms odd patterned eyes bright for once and his face glowing with his excitement.

Beaten by his friends Yahiko finally jumped aboard the bandwagon "Okay say we do go to the academy, what exactly would we learn from it" he prodded wanting to get answers before they all came up with a plan on what to do.

For once Dan managed to explain "You'd get to learn more about this village, understand it and the lands that surround it, the Hokage, past and present, math, spar with you're classmates, and plenty more options" he grinned hoping to entice the four kids into agreeing to the idea.

"Spar what would that mean" Yahiko narrowed his brown eyes on Dan and the man realized why it was that Sakura was the one who usually explained things, because she was very good at it and she was the only one who could get the kids more interested.

Seeing the expectant look, Sakura rolled her eyes inwardly "Hand to hand combat Yahiko-kun, though it's to create deeper bonds with a person, never to harm, and to end the spar you'd make the shinobi unison sign" she held out her two fingers and locked them with Nagato's held out fingers.

His brown eyes lit up and she held back her snickers "That sounds cool, though I can't help but feel as if you're leaving something out" Konan pinned her amber irises on Dan who avoided her gaze, before realizing it wasn't working like he thought it would.

"You'd have to do homework along with the rest of the kids, even if you don't go all week" he finally admitted and Yahiko and Konan recoiled, no longer wanting any part of the idea of going to the academy until the only one who hadn't spoken, spoke up.

Nagato took a deep breath peering into Sakura's emerald eyes gaining the courage he needed "Homework sounds exciting and I doubt it would be to difficult, please Yahiko, Konan-chan" he pouted and they simply couldn't say no.

Dan bit the inside of his cheek to hold back his chuckles as the duo slumped their shoulders and relented "Now that, that's settled, we have to work around our job schedules" Sakura clapped her hands regaining their attention.

Konan and Yahiko hopped onto the bed, long finished with their lunches as were Sakura, Nagato and Dan, they had limited time before they had to go into work, well Konan and Nagato, so they had to come up with something quick.

It wasn't difficult to come up with a schedule for the academy, on Monday: Sakura, Yahiko and Nagato would go, Tuesday: Konan and Nagato, Wednesday: just Sakura, Thursday: Konan, Yahiko and Nagato, and Friday: Sakura and Yahiko.

For just the remaining time after lunch until 3:30, giving them plenty of time to get supper started before whoever had work that day trickled into the apartment, though it was an unanimous decision that none of them would start going until Sakura was out of the hospital.

"Okay Nagato-kun and I are off" Konan leaped to the floor carefully and a little more gracefully than before and Nagato reluctantly followed leaving Yahiko the only one left on the bed and Dan standing as the two of them scurried off to their individual jobs.

A couple minutes after they left "I'm going to go talk to Lord Hokage again to see if I can get you kids in the academy" Dan waved leaving Yahiko to watch after Sakura, the minute he was gone, the orange haired boy turned to the pinkette.

And with the widest grin she'd ever seen on his face "Are you allowed to walk around Sakura-chan" Yahiko asked eagerly wanting to get her out of this room for awhile, even if he had to carry her himself or wheel her around in a wheelchair.

Not sure what the boy was plotting, Sakura pressed a button on the bed and a medic came into the room "Am I allowed to leave this room, if I'm careful" she repeated Yahiko's question to the male medic who tapped his lip.

"I believe so, hang on let me go get you a wheelchair and we can all go to the garden" he nodded a moment later and the girls emerald eyes lit up, he smiled as he left all while thinking the pinkette must really like flowers if she didn't refuse the garden like most patients did.

Yahiko couldn't refuse her either, because they all knew how much Sakura loved flowers and growing them "If he had said there were no wheelchairs I would have carried you myself" he admitted sheepishly and Sakura flashed that beatific smile at him.

Both boys were unbelievably gentle with her and Konan "Aw thanks Yahiko-kun" Sakura couldn't stop smiling even if her cheeks were beginning to hurt, his admittance had just been so adorable and it made her more resolved to make sure Yahiko lived this time around.

Five minutes later the male medic returned with a wheelchair and lifted her carefully from the bed and into the seat, smiling in amusement as Yahiko took over "I'll do it, you just lead the way please" the boy exclaimed.

"Of course I'm Sakura-san's medic and it's my job to make sure she takes it easy, I'm Igaku" the medic introduced himself leading the boy down the halls to the garden that was basically empty considering how chilly it was.

The three of them seemed to realize this at the same time, the weather must have taken a turn "Here Sakura-chan" bless Yahiko for foresight as he tossed a thick blanket over Sakura's lap before tucking it around her shoulders carefully.

Igaku watched taking note of how caring he was being "Are you two siblings" it would explain how willing the boy was in watching after the pinkette, but when they shook their heads, he frowned "You seem awfully close though" Igaku questioned.

Sakura nodded sending Yahiko a pointed look and he pulled out another blanket from the scroll and wrapped it around his shoulders "We are but that's because we've known each other for about three months now, see we are orphans" she explained.

The man's soft brown eyes widened but he didn't apologize knowing that it wouldn't do any good to remind them of what they'd lost "Well it's good you have each other to rely on" Igaku said instead choosing to go a neutral route.

Yahiko grinned "It's not just Sakura-chan and I, we have Nagato and Konan-chan to, and together we consider each of us family to the other" he squeezed Sakura's hand beneath the blanket that was tucked around her shoulders as they relaxed in the garden.

"That's good" Igaku breathed just before another medic came running out a woman this time panicked and yelling about some kind of accident "Sorry kids, got to run" he saluted to Sakura and Yahiko before taking off after the woman to deal with whatever was going on.

Alone now "Do you want to go back in Sakura-chan" Yahiko asked feeling it get a little chillier as rain clouds moved in over the village signaling it was getting ready to rain, she craned her neck to the side to peer at him with tired eyes.

Before nodding "Yeah, though you'll have to help me up onto the bed" Sakura teased softly, the rain always made her sleepy, Yahiko grasped the handles of the wheelchair and wheeled her back inside just as the heavens unleashed and it started pouring down rain.

Ten minutes later, after getting lost momentarily, Yahiko managed to get back to the room Sakura had been assigned and helped the pinkette back onto the bed being careful not to hurt her, then feeling tired himself, he climbed onto the bed after her with a grin, taking off his sandals.

Sakura rolled her eyes "Dork" she snorted though it was said fondly, then burrowed beneath the blankets drifting into a healing sleep, Yahiko soon followed and so when Dan returned to give them the good news that their idea had been accepted his lips curved upwards in amusement.

'Silly children' he thought sitting in the only chair in the room not even attempting to bother them, one Sakura needed her rest, and two none of the orphans had probably gotten very good sleep the night before considering what had happened.

Despite acting like nothing was wrong and that they weren't all very worried, Yahiko, Konan and Nagato couldn't stand the fact that Sakura had once again gotten injured on someone else's behalf, but weren't wiling to upset the pinkette due to their own upset of her getting hurt.

Less than an hour later, Yahiko woke stretching his arms and sitting up on the bed feeling a little more rested, before spotting Dan "How long have you been there Dan-san" he yawned glancing to the side to make sure he hadn't woken Sakura up by being to loud.

With a small smile "About an hour, fifteen minutes shy of it actually, Lord Hokage has accepted you're request, congrats you, Nagato-san, Konan-san and Sakura-san are official academy students" Dan explained softly.

"That's good and all but you two boys need to scram, I have to wake little miss stubborn up and change those bandages" a woman medic entered the room not even bothering looking up from her clipboard as she shoes slapped loudly on the tile floor.

Yahiko scowled not liking that Sakura was about to be disturbed especially considering how tired she'd seemed, but left with Dan just as the woman ripped the blankets away from the pinkette and Sakura woke with a shout.

Dan grimaced "It's okay" he soothed though he'd definitely be telling Tsunade how the hospital was run during her absence, waking a sleeping patient like that, it was absolutely ridiculous "Why don't we go back to the house and make dinner for those two" he offered.

"Are we gonna stay at you're place until Sakura-chan gets out of the hospital Dan-san" Yahiko swiped a hand through his hair obviously disgruntled about what he'd seen, and the pale blue haired man nodded easily to his question.

Two hours later, fifteen minutes after five, Konan burst into his house soaking wet and Yahiko retrieved a towel for the bluenette "Kami it's really coming down hard" she dried herself off to the best of her abilities.

"Yeah no kidding, poor Nagato, the pet shop is a little further away" Yahiko frowned and Konan sighed, all in all it was a depressive moment as she changed into dryer warmer clothes in the bathroom unafraid that either of the two boys would peek.

Eighteen minutes later, Nagato entered the house shivering, Yahiko and Konan were waiting for him with towels and he quickly started trying to get dry "Sorry about making a mess Dan-san" he didn't like it that he was making a mess in someone else's house.

His apology was waved off "Can't help it, no one thought it was going to rain today" Dan smiled flipping a turkey burger, having decided that sandwiches were the best to have for dinner that night, though he was going to have to go shopping soon.

Glad that the man wasn't horribly angry, Nagato headed into the bathroom taking the clothes Konan held out to him "How's Sakura-chan" he called as he peeled off his sopping clothes and got dressed in a long sleeved light blue shirt, with a pair of brown pants.

"She's probably sleeping now" Yahiko was the one to answer, at least he hoped she was, otherwise he'd go there kicking up a fuss over how the pinkette was being treated, some medical ninja were awful and he didn't like how that woman had woken Sakura.

Hearing the anger, Konan sent the orange haired boy a look, but Yahiko shook his head "Well that's good, at least Sakura-chan's resting" she sighed feeling tired herself, they'd all kind of tossed and turned the night before and they were paying for it now.

Five minutes later Nagato stepped out of the bathroom, hair still damp, but his clothes were hung up over the edge of the bathtub alongside Konan's "We should invest in umbrella's and figure out a way to carry them with us so this doesn't happen again" he smiled sheepishly.

Yahiko and Konan nodded "Definitely, come on dinner should be ready by now" Konan took Nagato's hand and Yahiko took her other free hand as they walked into the kitchen just in time to see Dan plating up the sandwiches and their stomachs rumbled in hunger.

"Eat up you three, then meditate, baths, and finally bed" Dan chuckled planning out the next couple of hours as he dug into his burger, he knew it wouldn't be to hard to get them to go to bed considering how tired they all seemed.

And none of the kids argued about the demands being placed on them "Okay Dan-san" Konan yawned tiredly "Though we might skip out on meditating, sometimes we don't do it if we did it early in the day" she explained when he raised a questioning brow.

"Sakura-chan's the only one who does it morning, noon and night" Yahiko sniggered cutting his sandwich in half to make it easier to eat before biting into it "You know this isn't half bad, what is this called" he eyed the burger trying to see if he'd eaten it before.

More chuckles "A turkey burger, instead of beef it's made out of turkey and a hell of a lot healthier for you guys, no doubt with how often Sakura-san proclaims she wants to become the worlds best medical ninja, she already knows that little fact" Dan stated glancing at Nagato.

Feeling eyes on him Nagato lifted his head from where he was lazily eating his own dinner, he was exhausted and it hadn't helped he'd had to go in to work that day, thankfully watching over baby animals was very easy and it hadn't required to much effort other than feeding and watering them.

"That's good Sakura-chan probably does know" he smiled softly managing to take another bite before his stomach told him it was full, "I'm done" Nagato announced feeling guilty about only eating more than half of the sandwich.

Yahiko's eyes bulged and he frowned "Are you okay Nagato, usually you eat more than that considering how much effort you put into training..." he trailed off realizing that he was pretty full as well, which meant they hadn't used up nearly as much energy.

Konan sighed "We have to try harder tomorrow, remember our motto Share the Burden" she raised her fist as Yahiko and Nagato did the same and they all bumped knuckles with each other but in the end, not even she could finish off her entire burger.

Having expected that it might be to much for them, the paper plates were each marked with a name and set in the fridge "If you get hungry during the night, don't hesitate to come and raid my fridge" Dan teased finally drawing laughter from the three orphans.

"Okay Dan-san, Konan-chan, you go take you're bath first okay, then Nagato, and I'll go last" Yahiko took charge pushing a pair of pajamas into the bluenette's arms and ushering her down the hall to the bathroom to have her bath.

Realizing that none of them intended on meditating that night like they had the night before, Dan sat down on his couch next to Nagato "It won't be much longer before Tsunade is back" he said knowing how each of the orphans felt.

Nagato's eyes widened "I'm glad, though I'd really wished Sakura-chan would have let us help her, I'm sure if we'd all combined our medical ninjutsu we could have healed her" he pouted and Dan finally realized what the real problem was.

"Nagato-san, Sakura-san cares about you, Yahiko-san and Konan-san very much, she didn't want you guys getting hurt no matter how hard you've been practicing each of you are still new at using chakra, you run the risk of hurting her as well" Dan soothed.

He hoped that he hadn't ruined the good mood "I understand now, thanks Dan-san" Nagato sent him a small smile as Konan returned from the bathroom wearing a long yellow night shirt that went to her calf muscles and sat down on the couch rubbing her hair with a towel not wanting to go to bed with it wet.

Seeing as it was his turn Nagato jumped from the couch grabbing a pair of his own pajamas from his bag before heading into the bathroom, the tub was full and the water was warm and slipped into the tub to take his own bath.

Now that he'd managed to alleviate Nagato's upset Dan settled back onto the couch to rest for a bit "How much longer do you think Tsunade-shishou, Jiraiya-sensei and Orochimaru-sensei will be gone" Konan's soft voice interrupted his relaxation and he realized that Nagato wasn't the only one upset.

His lips quirked upwards "Not much longer, just focus on being strong okay Konan-san" Dan smiled kindly and the bluenette nodded with another yawn, it wouldn't be much longer until all three of the kids crashed in the bed in the spare bedroom.

Nagato returned fifteen minutes later looking a little more exhausted and Yahiko took his turn, soon enough all three of them were climbing beneath the covers of the bed in the spare bedroom like the night before, and falling asleep.

Dan took his chance to lock up for the night setting traps and whatnot before taking his own shower, all while thanking the kami for not making that day to difficult and he'd managed to get through it without having to exert to much energy.

Meanwhile in the hospital, Sakura was having her bandages changed for the fifth time last night this time by Igaku "I'm glad you're the one changing them, that nurse from earlier was awful" she quipped with a scowl on her lips.

Igaku grimaced having heard the rumor going around "I promise to talk to her, she's not even in charge of you I am and that was horribly rude of her" he stated winding the clean bandages around the pinkette's upper torso making sure they were tight, but not suffocating.

"Good, cause she has a long way to go, besides Lady Tsunade, you're the only other decent medic I've seen in this entire hospital" Sakura pointed out with a cheeky smile and got a pat on the head from the brown haired male.

He chuckled "Get on to bed now Sakura-san, don't want that boy to worry now do you" Igaku grinned and Sakura rolled her eyes inching her way beneath the covers and closing her eyes, he waited until her breathing evened out before flipping off the light and closing the door prepared to start his rounds.


End file.
